Charmed legacy: Trilogy 2 'We are Warriors'
by CharmedForeverAgain
Summary: The Halliwells must deal with the aftermath of the comet. Meanwhile Paige and her family are missing and Prue, Piper and Phoebe need to bring them home. Phoebe and Coop must face a choice that will tare their own family apart. Elsewhere Cole is worried that Payton will destroy herself and Astrid doesn't know who too trust. Melinda makes a shocking discovery.
1. Charmed Characters Season 2

Charmed The Next Generation: The Legacy Continues;

Chapter One Prologue

This is my first Charmed Fan fiction, about the charmed ones children hope you enjoy it.!

Phoebe and Coops Story:

Phoebe and Coop got married and had three children. Their Children are now grown up and are continuing the fight of good vs evil. Phoebe is now an elder so she is always occupied else where.

Prudence Halliwell II is the first born of Coop and Phoebe having the power of Premonitions, and Chronokinesis the ability to manipulate time in all directions. Prudence possesses the power of teleportation and a strong sense of Empathy. Prudence is a 20 year old young Witch and has dark brown hair and looks a lot like her mother (Played by Nina Dobrev).

Peter Halliwell: Peter Halliwell is the twin of Parker Halliwell, and possesses the power of being a cupid following his father's duties. He concentrates on finding love for people unlike most of his cousins and sisters. Peter, is about 18 years old along with his sister and is quite shy but once you get to know him he opens up to you...(Played by David Henri)

Parker Halliwell: Is the twin of Peter Halliwell and is a full Witch like her mother and sister. She possesses the powers off levitating, Cryokinesis which means being able to manipulate ice and cold. Parker is struggling to balance her normal life with her witch life, as she is the only one who has a normal life. Thanks to her mother Phoebe, she can help with that. (Played by Selena Gomez)

Leo and Piper's story:

Leo and Piper had three children, Wyatt Chris and Melinda. Piper chose to give up her powers after shortly the ultimate battle, and Leo doesn't have any powers they now live across town.

Wyatt Halliwell: Is a half White lighter half witch, he possesses the power off orbing and healing, also having the power of being able to explode things with his hands like his mother Piper, he is the eldest of many of his cousins and siblings around 29 years old and teaches at magic school. (Played by Drew Fuller)

Chris Halliwell: Is also a Half White lighter half witch, his duties of being a white

lighter continue and helps out his brother, sister and cousins when he can. He's 27 years old. (Played by Wes Ramsey). feel

Melinda Halliwell - Is a full witch unlike her brothers, she is not a whitelighter, which annoys her. She has the power of PhtoKinsis and can manipulate light sources, she also has a portal creation power which she can create portals leading to the underworld or magic school. Melinda, also has the power of telekinesis. She is a really good fighter, and won't run away from a fight she is the youngest of Piper's children, aged 19 years old (Played by Lucy Hale.)

Paige and Henry's story,

Paige and Henry had three girls, who are each different in there own way. Henry is now a private investigator and Paige is now an Elder along with her sister Phoebe.

Pandora Halliwell: Is the eldest of her three sisters and often the leader, she cares most about her witch duties like her cousin Prue. She is half whitelighter, and half witch and her mother is trying to insist her to carry out more whitelighter duties. Apart from her whitelighter powers she has the power of Aerokinisis which means being able to manipulate the air and the wind. Aged 23 (Played by Indiana Evans)

Charlotte 'Charlie' Halliwell: Charlotte is the middle child of Paige and Henry and everyone calls her Charlie. She is also a half witch and Whitelighter. She posses the power of Audible inundation which means the ability to overwealm someone with voices in their head. Charlie, is training to be a police officer like her father and is very close with him. The Identical twin of Rose. Aged 18. (Played by Danielle Campbell)

Rose Louise Halliwell: Rose is a full whitelighter, from her mother's side she does not have any witch powers and is trying to fulfil her charmed prophecy as well as her whitelighter duties. But her sister's don't think she's worthy of the charmed prophecy being the only full whitelighter in the family. The identitical twin of Charlie. (Played By Danielle Campbell)

Prue and Andy's Story:

Prue and Andy were both resurrected after Forever Charmed as a reward to the charmed ones, and they live a normal life. They've had two Children Alex Halliwell and Patty Halliwell II

Patty Halliwell II,

Patty Halliwell is the oldest of her and her brother and the leader of the charmed legacy. She has the power of Astral Projection and telekinesis. She unlike all the others is suspicious of a girl down the street, Lilo, who is half demon half witch.

Alex Halliwell: Alex Halliwell is the brother of Patty Halliwell II and is half whitelighter and has the power of premonition. He takes his whitelighter duties very seriously watching over his older sister Patty.

Cole's Story: Cole was resurrected, once again by the powerful demons the triad before there ultimate defeat (To pick up where they left off). He has been laying low for about 20 years now and is now wanting ultimate power with an old enemy Zankou, but at what cost?

Astrid Turner: The daughter of Cole Turner half Demon half witch born by an accident as the triad had conjured her up her mother Christy. But born as an experiment of the Triad. She is trying to Fight the evil inside of her being half witch and half demon has it toll. (Played By Sasha Pieterse)

Payton Turner-Halliwell: Is the daughter of Phoebe and Coop the twin of their first born son Warren. She is a half witch-demon hybrid, her witch powers are premonitions, and Cryokinisis. {Played by Lily Colins)

Warren Halliwell-Turner: Is the first son of Phoebe and Coop who is also a witch-demon hyrbid, his witch powers are, projection, premonition and speed his demonic half is vanquished [Played by Thomas Dekker]

Extra Characters.

Agent Samantha Baines: Is a Agent with a much bigger story than any other agent [Played by Billie Piper]

Agent Anderson: Is Agent Baines Partner [Played by David Tennant]

Christy Jenkins [Played by Marnette Paterson]


	2. 2x01 Colision

ONE - 2X01 COLISION

 _Fifty Years in the future,2075_

 _[Erin Halliwell, walked through the underground of her neighbourhood Sanfransico, Meeting her cousins, Tyler, Taylor and Melody.]_

 _\- In other news today the witch hunting continues with a new male hybrid, a witch and they called themselves a whitelighter. A healer. They are a lethal species to this earth, to mark the 50th Anniversary we will be recounting the demolishment of the charmed ones._

 _-'I myself am a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid therefore I know that we should be hunted and killed before we wipe you all out, stay tuned for the execution of these hybrids and more.'_

 _[Tyler switched off the Television in disgust]_

 _ **Tyler:**_ _How can he do that to us?_

 _ **Erin:**_ _He's just trying to survive, anyway we should go its time._

 _ **Taylor:**_ _Are you sure we should do this... I mean this stuff was messed up before we did it what if something goes wrong._

 _ **Melody:**_ _Um we don't have much of a choice_

 _"Apparently going to the past isn't the same as going to the future"_

 _ **Tyler:**_ _Go on then, Taylor do your thing._

 _ **Taylor:**_ _Do my thing? that is lame. [Taylor, held up his arm and a portal opened up the four stepped into it]_

 _*Roll title sequence*_

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER. 50 Years Ago,

24 hours pervious before the comet hit the earth.

'A few minutes ago the united states embassy to every country in the world told the leaders of our nations what I'm about to tell you - the comet is still heading toward earth.'

24 hours later...

[Astrid, began to wake surrounded by fire, and rubble, she sat up and looked around and froze for a moment she didn't recognise anyone she knew it was dark and she could feel magic still wasn't back.]

 **Payton:** Oh my god Astrid your bleeding! [She heard Payton from the back and Payton came into view, they were on a street where the golden gate bridge used to be]

 **Astrid:** I think that's the least of our worries. The comet hit,

 **Payton:** We're lucky to be alive. We should find Dad.

 **Astrid:** If he is alive.

SCENE BREAK - OUTSIDE SOMEWHERE

 **Erin:** I think we're here. [Erin stood up from her place on the floor, and helped Melody up. Tyler followed along with Taylor]

 **Melody:** Wow, look around us, everywhere.

 **Taylor:** We look like freaks. We need something more this period to where.

 **Tyler:** Yeah just walk into that open clothes store, over there

 **Taylor:** I don't think that's supposed to be open, you know. Remember The Creatures are in ruling,

 **Erin:** They're not in ruling they're rising to powers and they might rise to power-

 **Melody:** More like they will

 **Erin:** No, this isn't them!

SCENE BREAK - ACROSS THE CITY,

 **Peter:** Where are we?

 **Warren:** Um no idea. Hey its Mom and dad! Mom, Dad!

[Phoebe and Cole are stuck under some rubble, Warren and Peter help remove it.]

 **Cole:** Warren, I'm so glad your okay [Cole hugs Warren] You too Peter.

 **Peter:** Thanks, who was this was Parker behind all this?

 **Phoebe:** No it wasn't Parker. Well, she just escalated the situation

 **Peter:** Where's Dad, and Prue? [Phoebe shrugged when Astrid and Payton came walking down the street]

 **Payton:** Thought I saw you guys from down the street.

 **Phoebe:** You look a mess, sweetheart.

 **Astrid:** I kept telling her to calm down but she wouldn't listen to me.

 **Phoebe:** Your in pretty bad shape, too. [Payton's eyes start to roll at the back off her head]

 **Cole:** Payton? You should sit down, [Cole helps her sit down]

 **Warren:** Dad, Why is she doing that, What's wrong with her?

 **Astrid:** She was tortured... by Sienna and those creature things, they hooked her up to some wire things, and it did some damage..

 **Payton:** I am still here you know.

 **Peter:** This is all Parker's fault, None of this should have happened,

[Warren looked ahead and saw some FBI agents.]

 **Warren:** Okay guys I think we should move, FBI agents coming this way,

 **Phoebe:** What the hell are they gonna do now?

SCENE BREAK - BY THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE.

 **Piper:** Owwwwwww, my head.

 **Prue:** I think there was an explosion.

 **Leo:** Yeah a pretty big one, where's Phoebe and Paige? It looks like the comet hit the earth.

 **Piper:** Um... that's a good question and Melinda, Chris and Wyatt too.

 **Prue:** There's Chris, Melinda and Wyatt... over there. [Chris, Melinda and Wyatt were walking down an the path, all covered in dirt.

 **Melinda:** Mom! [Melinda runs up and hugs Piper...]

 **Leo:** Thank God, now we just have to find the others.

 **Wyatt:** Um dad, in case you haven't noticed a huge comet has just collided with the earth, I think, we've got other problems to worry about.

 **Chris:** And Parker, and Magic .

 **Leo:** We need to contact the elders. They would be able to help us.

 **Prue:** Your probably, right Leo, but how? We don't have any magic.

 **Piper:** We need the book of shadows. Hey, I think I see, Andy, Alex and Patty over there.

SCENE BREAK Underground Headquarters of the FBI

 **Agent Keys:** I just got word from home land security and the president is safe in an underground location.

 **Agent Murphy:** Good this is defiantly a terrorist attack, the Halliwells are responsible one in particular. [He throws a picture of Parker on the table] One of Phoebe Halliwell's daughters, she was there from the beginning.

 **Agent Keys:** Your detectives covers worked well, Baines and Anderson. Especially you Baines putting one off there own against them, they would never have thought how we got all that information. And your right it leads to her daughter. Parker Halliwell. We need to bring her in.

 **Agent Baines:** Anything to stop them, I came too you months ago. I can't help you get Parker, my powers are useless besides she's not who we're really after.

 **Agent Anderson:** Your right but we need her secure as a message to the Halliwells, and I think I know the place to find her. Until magic is back on we can't go after your guy.

SCENE BREAK - THE RUINS OF SANFRANSISCO

[Parker Halliwell emerged from the rubble, alone she thought everyone would be after me now. _What am I going to do?_ _I have to get out_ _off San Francisco without magic on my own._ Parker came across an abandoned Police car, which was surprisingly still working a few smashed windows. She unlocked the car and jumped in. Parker turned around and saw Coop and Prue II running towards her,]

 **Coop:** PARKER! GET BACK HERE! [Parker ignored him and proceeded to drive off] For gods sake

 **Prue II:** What do we do now Dad?

 **Coop:** Contact your mother, tell her I'm going after Parker.

 **Prue II:** Um how, and if she gets her powers back you'll be screwed.

 **Coop:** I'll be fine, just find your mom, please Prue [Coop gave her a kiss on the forehead and wondered off to the nearest car. Prue rolled her eyes and ran after Coop]

 **Prue II:** Let me come with you, for back up right. [And they hopped in the car]

SCENE BREAK WITH PIPER AND PRUE.

 **Prue:** Phoebe! There you guys are we were beginning to worry...

 **Astrid:** Yeah well its not everyone.

 **Phoebe:** We still can't find, Coop, Prue or Parker and Paige and her Family are still missing.

 **Astrid:** And Jamie, Billie and my mom.

 **Warren:** Astrid... Jamie and Billie are dead.

 **Astrid:** What? No they can't be dead.

 **Peter:** Damon killed them, then me and Warren killed him.

 **Astrid:** Oh my god, [Astrid felt sick to her stomach]

 **Cole:** Well right now we need a plan, because the FBI, are going to be hunting us down again, and we need to fix this mess.

 **Leo:** Well back when I was an elder, there was this meeting point if there was a huge catastrophe and we were stranded on earth, its the highest point in SanFransisco.

 **Wyatt:** Wouldn't that be golden gate bridge?

 **Piper:** Yeah, and that got destroyed.

 **Alex:** He means the highest, natural point not man made. Its over there in the mountains, only a few can go because they want it to be kept secret from demons.

 **Prue:** Maybe you whitelighters should go. Me, Piper and the rest should head home for the book.

 **Leo:** Warren should come, you know a lot about the city you might be able to get us there quicker and your Piper a charmed one. Alex you should also come too as a whitelighter.

 **Chris:** What about me and Wyatt?

 **Leo:** We need the rest of you to stay here and find the others and get the book of shadows. Make sure the Halo is still where it is as well.

 **Peter:** Wait, Pandora was going to release pandora's box, do you think she did it?

 **Cole:** The effects probably warn off from the explosion.

 **Payton:** When I was down in the underworld... I travelled a lot with the demons, I could be off help.

 **Cole:** Your too sick to come, we need to get you somewhere where you can rest [Payton rolled her eyes.]

 **Piper:** Cole she might be off help.

 **Payton:** I'll be fine, dad trust me if I can speak in full sentences then I'm fine. Don't you wanna fix this?

[Suddenly, there was police sirens everywhere and the Halliwells were surrounded

FBI DON'T MOVE! They all heard... HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM DOWN ON THE GROUND, DO IT NOW! Everyone immediately knelt to the ground knowing they had no powers they were surrounded by armed soldiers]

 **Agent Murphy:** She's not here sir.

 **Agent Keys:** We don't need her anyway. We need all off you.

 **Piper:** Yeah we have a plan you ass, if you let us go we can do it! [Agent Baines stepped forward and nodded]

 **Agent Keys:** LOWER YOUR WEAPONS. Fine but your not going alone, Agent Baines and Anderson are coming with you.

 **Andy:** I knew you were an FBI, agent

 **Leo:** You can't come with us, its too dangerous for them.

 **Agent Keys:** These agents are, specially trained believe me. Your not getting away either. Your all accoplists for terrorism. Including you Detective Trudeau, and your partner Henry Mitchell and your not getting away.

 **Piper:** Fine here's our plan..

SCENE BREAK Across town

 **Tyler:** Now, we need to get to where the creatures were, or technically are.

 **Melody:** They don't even know what they are, well not really and shouldn't we like go to the Halliwells?

 **Taylor:** If we don't bump into them the better. We could risk changing the future, remember Dad went to the future.

 **Tyler:** I'm surprised he even agreed to this.

 **Taylor:** He didn't have much of a choice, did he?

 **Erin:** Okay guys, my guess is they'll be going to the Halliwell Manner now, we need to get to that dimension they were based. They were hidden within the golden gate bridge, but that's destroyed.

 **Melody:** It might be worth going to see what's left off it their could be a portal.

 **Erin:** We can't use our magic, magic isn't working here. But if they've created a portal they have their own magic source. Come on lets go..

SCENE BREAK - WITH COOP

 **Coop:** You got a phone on you?

 **Prue II:** No, I doubt mom has one on her,

 **Coop:** Peter does, Ugh I wish this thing with magic would just go away already. How do normal people live? [Prue II laughed]

 **Prue II:** So after a comet hit me and you just go and ride off in a car?

 **Coop:** Sounds like us, [Coop laughed

 **Prue II:** Dad... I heard rumours, is it true that your going to stay up there and rejoin the council?

 **Coop:** I'm not sure of anything yet, honey so don't tell your mother or brother but you all need me now so I'm staying put.

 **Prue II:** Dad, I ugh think she's gone round the other corner.

 **Coop:** Crap...

SCENE BREAK - WHERE THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE WAS.

 **Erin:** Here we are. well the golden gate bridge was here.

[Chris, Wyatt and Melinda Halliwell were walking along the path, Erin, Melody and Tyler, and hid behind some rubble.]

 **Taylor:** We can't let them see us!

[Chris is getting closer and sees the four crouching down by the bush and frowns, the three of them walk up]

 **Chris:** Um, why are you hiding behind there?

 **Taylor:** Your not exactly helping us are you!

 **Chris:** Um... no sorry, well, you don't need to hide from anyone this place is a mess, nobodies got their head on right here.

 **Melinda:** Okay Chris, you can chat to these guys I'm going to do that thing we need to do

 **Chris:** I feel like I know you guys from somewhere.

 **Tyler:** You are very weird, Do you have like a sixth sense or something?

 **Chris:** Something like that...

 **Melinda:** We should, go come on Chris!

SCENE BREAK - WITH COOP

[Parker had gotten out of the car and was running around the corner, in an old house, Phoebe and Coop used to go on holiday]

 **Coop:** PARKER! Just stop, we just wanna talk.

 **Parker:** Yeah right, I bet your gonna rat me out to the family and the FBI, I'll be dead when the elders find me you know.

 **Coop:** We won't I don't want you dead, please your my daughter I just want to protect you.

 **Prue II:** He's right what other options do you have Parker? I don't really wanna listen to you but I don't want you dead I'm not like you.

 **Parker:** Fine but if they find me I swear I will never forgive you for it.

[Prue and Coop looked at each other before following Parker inside.]

SCENE BREAK ON - THE WAY TO THE SANFRANSISCO MOUNTAINS.

 **Piper:** I hope Paige turns up soon, I'm really worried about her and her family.

 **Leo:** You can use the to call a lost witch spell when magic comes back.

 **Piper:** Do you think she survived it? I mean, she was on the other side...

 **Leo:** Don't think like that Piper.

[Warren is looking around trying to familiarise himself with the area of the woods again he had been here before, with Zankou. But couldn't remember the way to the mountains. Warren moved over to where Piper and Leo were walking. Phoebe, Payton and Cole were trailing behind along with numerous FBI agents]

 **Warren:** Guys I think were going the wrong way

 **Piper:** What are you talking about? You said this was the right way? [Phoebe, Cole and Payton walk over to where they are standing]

 **Warren:** No we were heading the right direction but now we're heading the wrong way.

 **Payton:** But you and me we've been to the mountains before right? This is the right way I wouldn't forget it...

 **Phoebe:** What's going on?

 **Warren:** We're going the wrong way, you see the path we're walking on is rising, and the geological structure of paths and lands leading up to mountains lower because mountains are like huge holes in the grounds my guess is where the ground falls we follow.

 **Cole:** Didn't know you knew so much about land structure, Warren

 **Warren:** I've been around places. Another thing is we need to ditch these FBI agents because, um the elders aren't going to do anything with them around.

 **Payton:** He's right, as far as they are concerned they're safe up there were the ones who aren't. And anyway aren't they still brainwashed?

 **Piper:** I'm not sure, lets split up so Cole and Phoebe you go and take the FBI agents further away as possible, and us four will go up to the mountains.

[Agent Baines walked up to them Payton rolled her eyes]

 **Agent Baines:** What are you talking about? Why have you stopped? You better not try anything!

 **Payton:** Its nothing to do with you, what gives you the right to invade our private lives like this, we haven't done anything wrong!

 **Cole:** Payton that's enough. [He turns to Agent Baines] We went the wrong way so we were just talking about a route.

 **Agent Baines:** Anderson, come over here and put the girl in handcuffs,

 **Phoebe:** WHAT! Why? She hasn't done anything...

 **Agent Baines:** Call it insurance for your cooperation, Ms Halliwell. [Agent Anderson walks over to Payton he hesitates when he already sees the restraint marks on her wrists, but goes to restrain her, Payton runs over and hides behind the nearest tree. Warren suddenly, punches Agent Anderson in the face]

 **Warren:** Leave her alone, if you want this fixed then your not gonna do that with her in handcuffs alright?

 **Cole:** Warren, stop it.

 **Leo:** He's right though, and I'm not just saying that, these two know this place better than any of us.

 **Agent Baines:** Fine But I want no funny business, and I'll have you on a charge for assaulting a federal agent when we get back to normal. [Agent Anderson gets up]

 **Phoebe:** [Ignores what she just said] Right okay we go that way and you guys go the other way.

 **Agent Anderson:** You have no form of communication? What if something happens,

 **Piper:** Really? Do you think we call one another when we're down in the underworld?

 **Agent Anderson:** The underworld?

 **Piper:** Come on keep up agent you seam to know everything there is about magic... alright Phoebe and Cole you go that way, Payton should go with you too because she knows the area better than you, and we'll have Warren.

SCENE BREAK - WITH WYATT

 **Wyatt:** Hey if we get to this dimension then maybe we can restore magic right?

 **Chris:** Possibly, but that comet burned all that power

 **Melinda:** Then the source must be running, if magic isn't restored yet guys... what if there's another comet?

 **Chris:** A bigger comet? We gotta hurry and find this god damn place... I mean the earth survived but I think it was because they wanted it too if another one hits we might not be that lucky...

[Wyatt leaned over a corner part of where the golden gate bridge used to be and saw a black whole]

 **Wyatt:** Guys come over here I think I found something. [Chris and Melinda run over to the spot where Wyatt is]

 **Melinda:** Looks like we found our portal.

SCENE BREAK WITH PRUE

 **Prue:** Here we are the manor, which is...

 **Patty II:** Literally in half nothing here is going to help us mom,

 **Prue:** No all we need is the book of shadows, and to make sure the Halo is stabilised

 **Andy:** The book was in the attic right? [Prue nodded] Well I think half off it was over there.

[Meanwhile Alex was walking up in the house]

 **Alex:** Guys I think I found something.

SCENE BREAK - WITH COOP

 **Parker:** look I just wanna stay here, until I figure out what to do I have nowhere else tot go.

 **Coop:** Your just gonna stay here, but your the queen of the underworld, why don't you just go down there? Wouldn't you be more safer from well... the elders and the FBI.

 **Prue II:** No she wouldn't they'll think she would have allied herself with us, because of Damon's death

 **Parker:** Exactly, I'll think off something more long term when magic is restored I need you to not tell anyone otherwise it'll get me killed you understand that.

 **Coop:** I guess we should go then, come on Prue before they track us [Coop and Prue II start making their way to find Phoebe]

SCENE BREAK WITH PETER

[A few hours later Astrid and Peter were looking for Paige and her family along with Christy who was still missing]

 **Astrid:** I... I can't believe he's dead.

 **Peter:** I'm really sorry, he fought to buy us time so we could run.

 **Astrid:** And Billie too, she's my aunt I guess... never really thought of her in that way. And Jamie he's just that kind of person self sacrificing hero

 **Peter:** Of course he is he's was a whitelighter.

 **Astrid:** I have something to tell you and you promise you won't tell anyone especially not my dad, he'll go mad.

 **Peter:** What is it?

 **Astrid:** I... think I might be... pregnant.

 **Peter:** But your a demon, and he's a whitelighter... oh my god...

[Coop and Prue II were running up to them, with Christy]

 **Astrid** : Mom! [Christy ran up and hugged Astrid tightly, and Coop did the same to Peter]

 **Peter:** Mom's alright, and Piper, Leo, Cole, Warren and Payton are. Their trying too contact the elders. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are searching for Paige along with us.

 **Coop:** Paige is missing? [Peter nods]

 **Peter:** Dad, have you seen Parker anywhere [Prue II nervously shifted towards one side]

 **Coop:** Nope, not heard a word. [he lied.]

 **Christy:** When I get my hands on her she is going to die slowly and painfully this is all her fault. Billie died because of her.

 **Astrid:** I'm with you on that. Jamie needs justice for what he did.

 **Prue II:** It wasn't just Parker, didn't Peter say it was Damon who he was fighting

 **Astrid:** She's responsible for all of this she could have stopped it.

 **Coop:** It was actually, that evil witch Sienna who's been vanquished again and the Cupid-Demon hybrids 'The creatures'. Lets just say Parker just added fuel to the fire.

 **Peter:** The Creatures? I thought they were just a legend?

 **Coop:** No, hundreds of years ago, a mysterious cult wanted revenge on the world for the execution of their own parents that's how this all started, they have a very long life span they can only be killed by something.

 **Peter:** Why were their parents killed?

 **Coop:** Why do you think? They're all demon, cupid hybrids.

 **Prue II:** They were killed for sleeping with demons.? [Coop nodded]

 **Coop:** During those years known as the dark ages they've done this before with a comet with our planet, and nobody survived we repopulated which is why our planet is so small.

 **Christy:** How do you know that?

 **Coop:** I've lived through this. Before, on my planet.

 **Prue II:** Does mom know your that old? [Coop laughed, and nodded]

 _Planet of the Cupids, Hundreds of years ago_

 _ **Cupid:**_ _You will confess your sins and then pay for them,_

 _ **Amica:**_ _Please no!_

 _ **Cupid:**_ _You destroyed what we stand for we are all off one and you are now broke what we stand for, you all have to be destroyed. You even gave yourself and your children names._

 _ **Andreas:**_ _This still doesn't put right that we disrespected your stupid Culture. The children are safe and you'll never ever find them._

 _ **Cupid:**_ _You will pay for your sins. Prepare the execution_

SCENE BREAK WITH PHOEBE AND COLE

 **Agent Baines:** Are you sure we're going the right way?

 **Payton:** Yeah I'm positive, [Payton looked back at Phoebe and Cole and winked]

 **Phoebe:** So that was pretty, intense back there. In the other dimension.

 **Cole:** Yeah I guess it was.

 **Phoebe:** Thanks for saving us Cole, you've been like a Leo this past year. [Cole laughed a little]

 **Cole:** Anytime we do have two children together, and you have three with my brother.

 **Phoebe:** Yeah what are we going to do about Payton? She's been through a lot.

 **Cole:** We'll help her deal with it, I know we wanted to be there for her and Warren but we couldn't that was the fact it was to dangerous.

 **Phoebe:** I wish I could have saved, Payton from Zankou and Warren from the dangerous world off the underworld and raised them in a stable home like my other three kids.

 **Cole:** It wasn't your fault Phoebe.

 **Phoebe:** Warren thought it was your fault, Cole maybe secretly, he thought it was mine too

 **Cole:** Warren's a good kid Phoebe. So's Payton she's just been through a lot. Come on lets just focus on this.

 _Planet of the cupids Hundreds of years ago_

 _ **Cupid:**_ _We have too leave now the hybrids are going to destroy this planet once and for all just like they promised._

 _ **Coop:**_ _If we didn't execute their parents maybe this planet would be still standing._

 _ **Cupid 2**_ _: Enough off your negativity, We just got another hit what are we going to do._

 _ **Cupid:**_ _Fight back._

 _ **Coop:**_ _That is not the answer we don't have the weapons too do so! They'll destroy us all..._

 _ **Cupid:**_ _Listen to me boy, you better prepare yourself for this weather you like it or not._

SCENE BREAK With Phoebe

 **Phoebe:** Coop! [Phoebe ran up to Coop and Hugged him along with Prue, Cole hugged Astrid.]

 **Agent Baines:** Save the reunions for later please.

 **Coop:** We were trying to find you guys and I thought what would Phoebe do and there you have it, here you are.

 **Phoebe:** Any news on Parker?

 **Prue II:** She must have ran. I would have if I were her, smart move.

[A few hours later they were still on the trail and Coop and Cole were talking]

 **Cole:** I'm sorry about Parker, you know

 **Coop:** Really?

 **Cole:** Yeah I'm in the same position as you two daughters and a son I would hate if one of them turned evil, well Warren was evil but we were able to change that but with Parker it was different. She chose to be evil.

 **Coop:** I thought this talk was to make me feel better?

 **Cole:** Oh right... Your a good father Coop, your thinking about it aren't you running away?

 **Coop:** Going up too the Cupids is tempting now Parker doesn't need me Prue and Peter don't.

 **Cole:** Phoebe needs you Coop don't forget that.

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENSION

 **Melinda:** What the hell are you guys doing here?

 **Erin:** Errr, following you?

 **Melinda:** Yeah like I believe you... you guys are witches or something like that aren't you?

 **Wyatt:** Mel!

 **Melinda:** Oh come on, there's no secret here.

 **Tyler:** Close, but not quite, you'll never guess what and who we are just that were here to help you.

 **Chris:** Oh my god, are you from the future.

 **Melody:** I'm not saying anything.

 **Chris:** I'm so glad my heroic ways are remembered in the future! But its so dangerous you guys should go back.

 **Taylor:** Nah were Cool. Now this is where, the creatures are right [Wyatt nods] and the core of magic which means we just need to find the source which is blocking our magic...

 **Chris:** Here. Another comet, I told you it would have all gone back to normal

 **Melinda:** Question is how do we stop it [Melody seamed to be looking at some sort of control panel] Like this... [She picked up a chair and smashed it into the controller the sparks erupted from it, Melody went flying across the room, on the screen the comet dissolved in the sky..]

 _So the first chapter of season 2/ trilogy 2. So is magic restored? What is the real mission of Erin, Taylor, Tyler and Melody? And who are they? Who is Agent Samantha Baines?_

 _And by the way I don't know if their are mountains in SanFransisco I made it up._

 _Melody Halliwell is played by [Jennifer Love Hewitt]_

 _Tyler Halliwell is played by [Ian SomerHolder]_

 _Taylor Halliwell is played by [Paul Wesley]_

 _Erin Halliwell is Played by [Jennifer Lawerence]_


	3. 2x02 A Halliwells Destiny

2x02 A Halliwells Destiny..

SCENE BREAK WALKING UP TO THE MOUNTAINS -

[Everyone stood still, as they felt the earth jolt once more. That familiar feeling brought fear in everybody's stomach's. The magical beings of the world felt different like the extra spark had been given back to them.]

 **Phoebe:** I think magic's back.

 **Coop:** I'll try and beam [Coop tried to beam and was successful everyone jumped up and cheered.]

 **Cole:** Thank god, I felt like I had lost a limb.

 **Payton:** Now we need to find out a way to reverse this magic which had been done to earth.

 **Agent Baines:** This was a natural disaster the earth was hit by a comet.

 **Payton:** No... This was done intentionally, trust me. The Creatures were planning this, my torture, the death of the charmed ones the destruction of the earth now they have too pay for everything.

 **Cole:** Slow down there, Payton lets not get ahead of our game.

 **Payton:** Parker has too pay too, I wouldn't have been tortured if it wasn't for her.

She made it easy for them to capture us.

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENTION

 **Erin:** You know reversing this kind of magic is not gonna be easy.

 **Melinda:** There has to be a way, we could use Prue's time manipulation power and manipulate the events.

 **Chris:** No going back in time won't prevent it because the past us won't know what to prevent, we need some kind off... I don't magical release? [Tyler was walking through one off the battle rooms in the other dimensions]

 **Tyler:** Guys I was just reading some stuff and... It says here that the creatures are demon-cupid hybrids, they're creatures called beyond intelligence.

 **Wyatt:** What kind of name is that?

 **Melody:** An obnoxious one, for sure. So if they're demon-cupid hybrids I say we go to the planet of the cupids.

 **Melinda:** We go not you.

 **Melody:** You think you can do this by yourself?

 **Melinda:** We don't know what your game is, all four of you.

 **Tyler:** What if I told you there was a great threat in the future we came back here to stop and it started right now. Would you believe me?

 **Chris:** Duh your looking at future boy here,

 **Wyatt:** [Rolls his eyes] You don't have to brag about it all the time. What do you mean it starts right now?

 **Erin:** The government turned against us and our own, more powerful ones teamed up with the government to hunt us down. If we fix all if this then maybe we can stop that from happening.

 **Chris:** What do you mean our own, Parker, wait your a Halliwell?

 **Erin:** I'm not saying anything the government resented us after the disaster of the comet. Then...another thing and were being hunted one by one to the death.

 **Melinda:** Who turned against us?

 **Erin:** Henry Mitchell Jr. It wasn't his fault I guess he was tortured into complying with the government we still have to stop him before he wipes us all out.

 _Year 2074 SanFransisco._

 _Henry Mitchell JR was walking through the most American of the government buildings._

 _ **Agent Baines:**_ _Your doing the right thing you know_

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _You didn't really give me much of a choice now did you? [Henry JR winced at flashbacks of his own torture. The weapons they used against him they were so inhuman for the people he spent his life trying to protect]_

 _ **Agent Baines:**_ _Well, whatever just open the portal, you know the consequences._

 _[Henry JR looked over at his own, best friend Aaron Turner who was being restrained by some guards the threat was real. Their powers were useless. Henry waved his hand up in the air and the familiar legendary symbol of the triquetra appeared on the wall infront of me.]_

 _ **Agent Anderson:**_ _Well Henry, me and Agent Baines are going to meet baby you that'll be a pleasure in its self._

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _Please just don't hurt any of my family._

 _ **Agent Anderson:**_ _If you keep your end of the deal I'll keep mine restrain him!_

 **Chris:** Poor, baby Henry that's horrible, who are the agents that torture him?

 **Tyler:** [Whispers] They probably already know.

 **Erin:** Anderson and Baines.

 **Melinda:** See this is why we can't work with the government they always get too greedy its always one thing after another which is why we have to work in secret.

SCENE BREAK - TO THE MOUNTAINS WITH PIPER

 **Piper:** [Piper, Leo and Warren are now up on the mountains after Leo transported them there. In his new way of travelling white gust of wind] Thank god we did your thing up there.

 **Leo:** Its called blasting Piper. Now meeting with the elders this is going to be awkward.

[two of them orbed down]

 **Piper:** Wow that was quick.

 **Zola:** We were watching, from up there, we are members from the high council we thought we could make more decisions if the higher power was down here.

 **Leo:** Well have you thought off anything we could do? To reverse this magic which has been done to earth?

 **Zola:** Going back in time won't reverse the magic but if you find a stone, hidden in the other dimension it has enough power to reverse the magic and restore earth back to normal. The stone which is the power of the core, of magic, write a spell then the earth should return to normal.

 **Piper:** What about the government agents?

 **Darees:** If you destroy the creatures then the spell should break and the agents won't remember a thing. But we are concerned about numerous things.

 **Warren:** What?

 **Darees:** Paige Matthew's-Halliwell has gone off the grid of our magical radar and her family of course we can't manage Henry as he is mortal. We thought it was just because of no magic, but now we're not so sure.

 **Piper:** Were going to try and summon her.

 **Darees:** Time is running out you must destroy the creatures before its too late.

 **Piper:** What do you mean they died?

 **Zola:** No they didn't die, we also need to find Parker Halliwell, she needs to be punished for siding with demons

 **Leo:** We'll fix it... [With that the elders orbed back up]

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENSION

[The creatures were now advancing on Melinda, Chris and Wyatt whilst the other four were running. Melinda used her telekinesis power to try and throw a few of them. Tyler came running]

 **Melinda:** What are you doing? get out of here! [Tyler raised his arm and a huge blue force field appeared and shot the creatures with an energy bolt]

 **Tyler:** Go I'll keep them back,

 **Wyatt:** No we might be able to vanquish them if, you can hold them back, the source vanquishing spell!

 **Chris:** We have a power of three right here I guess.

[Melody, Erin and Taylor came back whilst the creatures were zapping red laser beams at them it was no use.]

 **Tyler:** Okay if your going to do something do it now, this is hurting me all over!

 **Wyatt:** Melinda, Chris get behind me. Now. [Melinda and Chris got behind Wyatt]

Repeat after me Prudence, Penelope, Patricia.

 **Melinda:** Astrid, Helena, Lauren and Grace [A ring of fire is forming around the demon-cupid hybrids

 **Chris:** These Halliwell witches stand strong beside us.

 **Wyatt, Chris, Melinda:** Now vanquish this evil from time and space. [The earth began to shake and the ring off fire rose up and engulfed the cupids. Screams were heard the ground began to open and they were sucked down.]

SCENE BREAK - With Phoebe

 **Detective:** Agent Baines and Anderson what are we doing here? [Agent Baines and Anderson looked at each other oddly. What had just happened?]

 **Payton:** I think the spell broke.

 **Agent Baines:** What spell?

 **Phoebe:** Nothing! What am I doing here? [Phoebe decided to play along] Come on lets go.

[Agent Anderson stalks after them but Agent Baines stops him]

 **Agent Baines:** Leave them! We don't want them on too us do we?

SCENE BREAK - AT THE HALLIWELL MANNER

 **Prue:** Okay I have a feeling magic is restored, time to summon Paige.

 **Andy:** You should like do something to fix the manner first.

 **Prue:** Oh thanks Mr Witch.

SCENE BREAK - Another dimension

[Piper and Leo blasted in along with Warren]

 **Piper:** Melinda, Chris, Wyatt? What happened?

 **Melinda:** Nothing... we just vanquished the creatures.

 **Leo:** I didn't think it would be that easy.

 **Tyler:** Trust me it wasn't easy, that drained my power...

 **Piper:** Um who are you guys?

 **Chris:** They're from the future, Tyler helped us defeat the creatures, anyway what are you guys doing here.

 **Warren:** We're looking for a stone, It's the core of magic apparently

 **Piper:** Woah, woah reverse up why have you come from the future? And seriously nobody learnt anything from Chris's adventure?

 **Chris:** Thanks for the vote of confidence mom

 **Melody:** We'll explain later. [Warren and Leo were searching for the stone, in the battle rooms. When Warren came across a hidden room which was glowing inside but the door was jammed, no problem _, he could project himself in there_. He thought. Warren began to project but was bounced back]

 **Warren:** Leo, I can't get in there. I think the stone is in there..

 **Leo:** Must be magically protected. Hmm...

 **Erin:** Try kicking it down [Erin goes to kick it down and was successful but the three of them were blinded by a white light. They all shielded their eyes.]

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

 **Alex:** Well it looks like the halo wasn't disturbed.

 **Prue:** I can't seam to summon, Paige its not working

 **Patty II:** Maybe the magic isn't strong enough. You might need the power of three.

[Phoebe orbed in, along with Payton and Cole]

 **Phoebe:** Still not working?

 **Prue:** No, I'm beginning to really worry.

 **Phoebe:** Don't worry Prue, I'm sure she's okay. Once everything is restored we'll have better luck finding her. And her family.

 **Cole:** Phoebe's right, don't worry yourselves now.

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENSION

 **Piper:** Okay right, we need Prue and Phoebe the rest of you need to go.

 **Tyler:** I can help you get too it, without hurting yourselves I have this shielding power

 **Erin:** Let us help you don't need the power of three as proven you have a perfectly good power of three. [Erin gestured to Melinda, Chris and Wyatt]

 **Piper:** Fine, [Tyler went to light up his shield, again, Piper gave Wyatt the spell and they proceeded to go forward into the light blinding room. The others stayed back to watch the show.]

 **Wyatt:** You guys ready for this?

SCENE BREAK - FBI headquarters

 **Agent Baines:** I can't believe we let them get away.

 **Agent Anderson:** We have to find that baby, he has so much power. Who cares about the Halliwells.

 **Agent Baines:** Um hello I do, dude that is the reason I am in this with you. Henry he is the only one who can bring them down to our feet into the future.

 **Agent Anderson:** I know that, but if we get him at a much younger age then the world will be ours for the taking. Trust me.

 **Agent Baines** **:** Brainwash Henry, and he can shape the world the way we want it too.

 **Agent Anderson:** Exactly, the Halliwells have never done anything for us. We need them under our control otherwise they'll kill us all.

 _The year 2070 of the future SANFRANSISCO FBI holding cell,_

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _They've gone back in time._

 _ **Aaron:**_ _So have the others mate, they'll stop them don't worry about it. We'll get out of here._

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _...They're going to destroy me just like those demons did with Payton. They already have destroyed me._

 _ **Aaron:**_ _No they haven't otherwise you wouldn't be here. Erin will help you she loves you she always has and always will that's why she's risking her life._

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _Tyler will stop her._

 _ **Aaron:**_ _Screw Tyler, he's so black and white. Just hold on buddy, now lets figure out a way out of this place,_

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _I can't Aaron, she's with them! If I escape those stupid agents are gonna kill her and my family._

 _ **Aaron:**_ _She's protected by good magic! And like those agents are going to know anyway._

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _Trust me they'll know. I'm not doing anything and neither are you, I'm surprise they didn't try to retrain you as your a demon-whitelighter hybrid, you've even got a little bit of witch in you._

 _ **Aaron:**_ _Yeah well, they can try._

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _Trust me they will. If you don't cooperate they'll kill your parents. Right in front of you._

 _ **Aaron:**_ _I've only got a mother, what I don't get is why do they have to go back in time? To steal you as a baby, they already kidnapped you...about five years ago?_

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _I guess that wasn't enough..._

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER [What's left off it]

[Peter and Astrid finally arrive at the manner. Coop had sent them to look for Paige.]

 **Phoebe:** Peter? [Phoebe ran up and hugged Peter. and then hit him hard on the chest]

 **Peter:** OW! Mom, what the hell?

 **Coop:** Where were, you two? You were gone for hours...

 **Astrid:** We were looking for Paige and her family, but she didn't show.

 **Cole:** You alright honey?

 **Astrid:** I'm fine, just tired... [Astrid looks over at a sleeping form off Payton on a pile of blankets] I guess so is she.

 **Cole:** Yeah she went out like a light.

 **Astrid:** ... She's had a rough few days...

SCENE BREAK - ANOTHER DIMENTION

 **Wyatt, Chris, Melinda:** _During this night, during this hour, I call upon ancient power. The light which was once took, bring back the look which was once this world restore the earth back to its ancient power._ [The stone seamed to begin to explode]

 **Chris:** Run!

[The whole earth began to shake, and suddenly, every single person on earth was knocked out unconscious whilst the earth began to restore its self.]

 _A few hours later..._

 **Piper:** WYATT, CHRIS, MELINDA! [Everyone was beginning to wake up]

 **Melinda:** Mom, don't yell so loud!

 **Piper:** Sorry, is everyone okay?

 **Leo:** Yeah I survived thanks for the concern.

 **Piper:** Aww honey... _[_ Wyatt was slowly getting up along with Erin and the rest of them]

 **Taylor:** We best get back to the future see if anything's changed.

 **Chris:** Let's see if its worked first. [Wyatt bolted towards the outside, Chris followed and they happily saw the newly restored golden gate bridge. The rest of the earth was restored around them.]

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL

 **Taylor:** This place is a mess

 **Melody:** Damon trashed his way through here. Are you gonna keep your cover Erin here as well as in the future?

 **Erin:** As Wyatt's daughter? Until, Henry's safe then yes. I can't jeopardise those agents finding out that I'm his wife. I think I should stay and stop those agents

 **Tyler:** Um we can't leave you alone! Henry would kill us...

 **Erin:** One of you stay with me... then

 **Melody:** I'm staying, your my best friend Erin, I'm not leaving you and Henry's practically my brother.

 **Tyler:** No you won't I have more fire power than you. Melody and Taylor go back to the future. Trust me on this.

 **Erin:** He's right Melody, someone needs to be there for Henry, he may be the big bad but the agents are making him hunt us, we just gotta find a way to stop them.

 **Taylor:** Well we can see if anything's changed and come back...

[With that their own made portal opened, Taylor and Melody stepped through leaving Tyler and Erin in the past]

 _There you have chapter 2, A little shorter. Those evil agents! Henry JR is played by Joseph Morgan and will revel more about his friend Aaron later on. I sort of changed the story line, to Erin. If she was disguised as Wyatt's daughter then that would mean she would be in alliance with the most powerful line of witches. She didn't want the agents to know she was Henry's wife to ruin her plan..._

 _New chapter up soon, hope you enjoyed._

 _watch?v=Zht4TZFIpbo &feature= watch this trailer for a better insight to the new trilogy/season_


	4. 2x03 Crime and Punnishment

2x03 Crime and Punishment

[One week after the disaster, everything seamed to be getting back to normal however Paige and her family were still missing. Parker was also on the run. The agents seamed to forget about there incident with the witches and everyone else, except for Agent Baines and Anderson]

SCENE BREAK - The Halliwell Manner

[An elder was at the manner talking to Phoebe, Piper and Prue about Parker. Coop was also present]

 **Zola:** She has to be punished for her crimes, against us.

 **Phoebe:** Shouldn't Me and Coop decide that? I mean, we're her parents if anything she's going to listen to us

 **Zola:** Her soul must be recycled to be pure again. If you don't take her to the reincarnation place. We will find her. This is a friendly warning Ms Halliwell.

[With that she orbed off]

 **Prue:** Great this is just great, I don't want to kill my own niece.

 **Coop:** Nobody will find her, nobody has found her she's safe.

 **Piper:** Well we better find her before the elders do, and figure something out!

 **Prue:** What if we prove that Parker was manipulated in some way?

 **Phoebe:** She wasn't manipulated and I'm not covering for her, she has to pay for what she's done.

 **Coop:** Phoebe! She's our daughter.

 **Phoebe:** Yeah Coop where were you? Up there with the stupid Cupids all the time, that's where you were. Maybe things would have happened differently if you were here!

 **Coop:** Yeah well your an elder and a charmed one, that has always come in the way of our children and our marriage! So don't blame me! [Piper and Prue just stood their awkwardly.] Not to mention having two kids with my brother, not looking after them properly.

 **Phoebe:** That is not fair! I didn't even know they were alive, and that was before I even met you! You know what Coop screw you, I'm going to find Parker. [Phoebe orbed out]

 **Prue:** Smart move, Coop [Coop just beamed out as Payton shimmered in]

 **Piper:** Payton? What are you doing here?

 **Payton:** Me... just boring the book off - [Cole then shimmered in after her] Shadows.

 **Cole:** No she's not.

 **Payton:** I don't even need the book of shadows, actually I have enough fire power.

[Payton shimmered off]

 **Prue:** What was that all about?

 **Cole:** She's going after every stupid, demon for some reason she went after six last night alone! Nearly got herself killed, knocked unconscious, I found her bleeding in a alleyway, where a demon was nearly sucking her insides out.

 **Piper:** Ewww Cole, why would she do that?

 **Cole:** Revenge. Absolution, I don't know...

SCENE BREAK - The Penthouse.

 **Erin:** The famous penthouse where Cole got his demise. The first time anway.

 **Warren:** Are you after something? Chris told me you were coming.

 **Erin:** Well, actually I'm looking for a demon, word is you used to hang out in those kind of the woods.

 **Warren:** Used to being the operative word. What demon are you after?

 **Erin:** The Seer.

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL.

 **Christy:** Thought I'd find you in here. [Christy goes to sit next to Astrid]

 **Astrid:** Yeah well, I like it in here, Jamie used to teach here you know.

 **Christy:** I know I'd often see him here, there's something on your mind I can tell...

 **Astrid:** I'm pregnant. Jamie's the father, you know what that means.

 **Christy:** Hold on, your pregnant? How long have you known?

 **Astrid:** About a month I wanted to be sure before I told Jamie, only Peter knows but you know that means I'm gonna give birth to a demon-whitelighter hybrid.

 **Christy:** Your a witch too.

 **Astrid:** I know but, I just, don't know weather or not to have him or her, the power that one child would have I don't know if it would be fair on us all.

 **Christy:** I have an idea.

SCENE BREAK - Magic school somewhere else...

[The maps were out spread on the floor, Wyatt and Alex were scrying for Parker]

 **Alex:** She must have had help, she couldn't have hid herself from the elders, that easily.

 **Leo:** That's what I'm thinking, who would help her?

 **Wyatt:** Um hello... Has anyone thought off Coop? I've been tracking him and he's been acting very weird. And he wouldn't want to vanquish his daughter.

 **Alex:** You know the elders want to recycle, her soul.

 **Wyatt:** That's a kinder way of saying vanquish.

Leo: We just need to think where would, Coop hide her?

SCENE BREAK - SANFRANSISCO,

[Payton and Melinda were hunting demons down in an Alley way.]

 **Melinda:** I can't believe you brought no, back up vials! At least anyway, this is random acts of destruction.

 **Payton:** Did you come along, so you could lecture me? And besides... My dad stopped me from doing anything with the book.

 **Melinda:** Actually yes, your my cousin, so I am here to lecture you your going to get yourself killed

 **Payton:** That's the plan. These demons are unique they live underground.

 **Melinda:** Why aren't we underground?

 **Payton:** Its more fun this way unexpected [Payton put both hands in the air and, and clenched her hands the earth started to break and fire came shooting up, Melinda stepped back. Four of these demons came swirling out from underneath,]

 **Melinda:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! [One of the demons suddenly, threw a huge fireball, Payton and Melinda went flying across the alleyway. But Payton grabbed Melinda and shimmered back]

 **Payton:** Two can play at that game. Mate. [Payton threw an energy ball in the demons direction, but the demon seamed to absorb it and grow bigger.]

 **Demon:** DIE WITCHES

 **Melinda:** Why didn't it vanquish? [Melinda, tried to explode the demon but it was no use, the demon managed to gather its self up again. Cole finally shimmered in]

 **Cole:** If you would have cared to look at the book, then you would- [Cole was interrupted when a fireball hurtled, towards them he grabbed Melinda and Payton and pushed them to the ground.]

 **Payton:** I was looking at the book! You took it from me!

 **Cole:** Your going after random demons luckily, I brought this... [Cole threw a vial of some vanquishing potion, the demons became dormant and melted to the ground]

 **Melinda:** I only came as I didn't want her to get killed.

 **Cole:** If you carry on like that this then you'll get yourself killed. I will bind your powers if I have too.

 **Payton:** Like hell you will! [Payton shimmered off]

SCENE BREAK - The underworld.

 **Warren:** This is where demons, used to come when they needed a foretelling.

 **Erin:** Well, normally I have this friend... he has this power that opens up portals into other time zones but he's in the future, so I just... I can't tell you much it wouldn't make sense.

[The seer walks out, to where Warren and Erin are]

 **The Seer:** You know if I told anyone you were down here, you'd get killed.

 **Warren:** Then don't tell anyone.

 **The Seer:** But I'm evil... What's in it for me?

 **Warren:** We didn't come here for trouble just for guidance, which is what you like doing and I promise no nasty surprises.

 **Erin:** I want to see a future [The seer holds out some golden paper, and a pen which writes fire.

 **The Seer:** Right down what you want to see, and you'll be able to see it..

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

[Astrid and Christy shimmer in the attic and Phoebe is scrying]

 **Astrid:** Mind if we borrow the book of shadows?

 **Phoebe:** Of course you can, what do you need it for...

 **Astrid:** Christy won't tell me.

 **Christy:** We're going to summon, Jamie. You need to tell him Astrid, he'll guide you.

 **Astrid:** I can't see him! He just died, if I tell him... the elders might find out

 **Christy:** He has a right to know, he'll be able to guide you and tell you what to do [Christy was getting out some candles.] Trust me on this.

SCENE BREAK - An old house outside of Sanfransico

[Coop rushed in to find Parker packing a few things]

 **Coop:** Where are you going?

 **Parker:** I'm not telling you, that they're all on to me, I'm leaving and not coming back

 **Coop:** Parker! Don't leave!

 **Parker:** I have too go, before they kill me, they will kill me!

[Peter then walked in through one of the doors of the house.]

 **Peter:** Your right about that, sister.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD.

[Erin and Warren were standing with the seer trying to look into Erin's future, well not so future to see if anything had changed]

 _Year 2075 - SANFRANSISCO_

 _[A blood curling scream echoed the audience as a new witch was found and brought on stage by Henry JR. His friend Aaron stood next to him]_

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _Let this be a lesson to all of you out there, who use your black magic against us._

 _[A man was forced to kneel down by Henry and Aaron. Aaron shoved his head in the device, as the metal object came crunching down on his cortical, his head came rolling off]_

 _ **Aaron:**_ _Actions have consequences. [Henry and Aaron then walked off stage after that was broadcast to the globe. They were forced by the government agents into the van and transported off. Henry glared at the agents at the front of the van with hatred he wished they would just leave all of the magical beings alone._

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _I'm sorry I got you dragged into this._

 _ **Aaron:**_ _Its not your fault its theirs, and we all knew they were gonna get me at some point._

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _We gotta do this Aaron or they'll kill the rest of our family. And us._

 _ **Aaron:**_ _If they have the power._

 _ **Henry JR:**_ _They've already demonstrated that! They've got Erin somewhere god knows where, and mom, dad everyone just dead. Tyler said that Erin was taken..._

 **Erin:** He thinks they've kidnapped me. Tyler told him, I'm going to kill him.

 **Warren:** Who's Tyler?

 **Erin:** Just someone I know, I have to go.

 **The seer:** Ah ah you, come here at a price.

 **Warren:** What are you talking about?

 **The Seer** : Not what your thinking about, the girl, who are you?

 **Erin:** Me?

 **The Seer:** Of course, a truth for a truth why not,

 **Erin:** I'm someone to save the future...[with that Erin orbed off, Warren shimmered]

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL

 **Leo:** Anything? Come on guys...she's defiantly, not dead

 **Alex:** Well she's totally of the radar.

 **Wyatt:** Because she's evil! We're never gonna- [Alex was scrying and as Wyatt said that, Crystal dropped] That did not just happen!

 **Leo:** Where is she?

 **Alex:** That's not possible,

 **Leo:** What isn't?

 **Alex:** She's on the fields of... the dark ages.

 **Wyatt:** No way that's been forbidden for years, were the only people who know about that whitelighters and elders.

 **Leo:** And cupids. Come on, lets get Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

 **Alex:** We're not allowed, Leo its forbidden land.

 **Leo:** We don't know what's going down there, what magic she's using! You know what magic those fields hold.

 **Wyatt:** We should get the charmed ones, I'll get them you orb ahead. [Wyatt orbed out, as Alex orbed and Leo blasted out]

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

 **Astrid:** Jamie...[Stood before Astrid was the father off her unborn child Jamie and her late lover, in a ghastly form. Christy existed the room, ceiling of the attic]

 **Jamie:** Astrid, What am I doing here?

 **Astrid:** I summoned you remember, I am a half witch too not just a demon.

 **Jamie:** That's what makes you good.

 **Astrid:** You'd think that would make me an evil witch huh?

 **Jamie:** I know why you summoned me.

 **Astrid:** You do? [Astrid moved closer to Jamie, she felt sorry for him, he died trying to protect her mother and her distant family. Buying her brother time, to survive.]

 **Jamie:** Of course I do whitelighter's have this extra sense about them Astrid, once that baby was inside of you I knew about it.

 **Astrid:** You didn't say anything though?

 **Jamie:** I wanted you to find out for yourself, and I knew you were waiting until, you thought it was the right time. I mean the comet striking the earth wasn't the best time along with an evil cult, and government agents threatening to expose us and with your evil cousin, trying to destroy your family, there was a lot going on.

 **Astrid:** [Astrid let out a little laugh, finding it amusing the struggles they went through] Yeah I guess it wasn't the right time to tell you I've only told Peter and Christy I haven't told my brother or my dad. I know he'll go mad.

 **Jamie:** Only because he knows he can't protect you from the demons and elders that would come after you if you go through with this.

 **Astrid:** I know, what should I do? Tell me what to do...

 **Jamie:** You should... see for yourself, go beyond this time and into the future. You'll see our baby, how he or she uses the power it holds, and if its worth it or not Astrid.

 **Astrid:** Do you want me to have it?

 **Jamie:** I'm conflicted, I know everyone will be after you, look I have to go, you can't see me for a while... but I love you and I know you'll make the right choice. Astrid I believe in you too.

 **Astrid:** I love you too, [With that white swirled lights appeared and Jamie was gone]

SCENE BREAK - Tyler's 'Home'

 **Erin:** TYLER! [Erin orbed in and pushed Tyler too the wall, Tyler through an energy ball at Erin in retaliation]

 **Tyler:** Nobody pushes me! And you better keep your voice down we have a guest...

[Erin turned her head to see Chris walking through the living area]

 **Chris:** Hey maybe if- Erin?

 **Erin:** Chris? We're going to go for a short second [Erin orbed Tyler to the top off golden gate bridge and hung him over the edge Tyler yelled in surprise and fear]

 **Tyler:** ERIN! WHAT THE HELL LET GO OFF ME.

 **Erin:** You told, Henry I was kidnapped by those stupid agents you idiot!

 **Tyler:** I HAD TOO!

Erin: NO YOU DIDN'T, TYLER YOU JUST LIKE STIRING SHIT UP. HE'S PROBABLY GIVEN UP HOPE BECAUSE OF YOU!

Tyler: I COULDN'T HAVE HENRY LOOKING FOR YOU! IT WOULD RUIN OUR PLAN AND THE AGENTS WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT.

[Erin sighed and pulled Tyler up. Tyler leaned against the bridge and took a deep breath]

Tyler: Look after this is all over, you and him can live without all of us.

Erin: When is this ever over. That's how I met him! I escaped and he didn't... I should've just stayed...

 **Tyler:** Come on Erin we've been so far... think of all of the deaths we're going to get justice for

 **Erin:** I can't leave him with no hope.

 **Tyler:** You have too, unless you want to be back to square one being hunted down by everyone watching your back, all the time every day.

SCENE BREAK - AT THE PENTHOUSE

 **Payton:** What you can't ground me? Are you serious?

 **Cole:** Yeah I am serious, unless your doing something... constructive.

 **Payton:** Um I was killing demons is constructive! I may be a half demon dad, but they're not my buddies.

 **Cole:** Didn't say that they were, That doesn't bother me, but you going out like that what would have I said to Piper and Leo, if Melinda had gotten hurt or killed? And your mother if you would have gotten killed

 **Payton:** I don't care! Get away from me! [Payton went to shimmer out again but Cole raised his hands and a light glow came across the walls] What did you do?

 **Cole:** I put a protection shield on my house, Payton your not going anywhere until you calm down, and your companied with someone.

 **Payton:** Oh so I'm prisoner now! Again, thanks dad.

 **Cole:** Payton you just need to be more careful, I know you want revenge and I would too. I'll help you.

 **Payton:** Really? How?

 **Cole:** Well if you, tell me which demons are the ones who kidnapped you then I would happily help vanquish them your idea was reckless.

 **Payton:** But I don't know who took me!

 **Cole:** I think I have an idea to find out who did it.

SCENE BREAK - THE FIELDS OF DARK AGES

 **Piper:** Wow this place is cheerful. [adding sarcasm to her voice.]

 **Leo:** Piper, this field has history, a lot of people died here.

 **Phoebe:** Including Parker and Peter if we don't find them

 **Prue:** I suggest we split up

 **Piper:** Are you serious, look what happened to Paige, when we split up last time...

 **Prue:** We'll be fine if we want to hurry up and find Parker and Peter.

Meanwhile...

Parker: I could kill, you Peter your just a cupid.

 **Peter:** Go on then do it, you deserve to be punished for your crimes

 **Parker:** Peter you are not god!

 _shut up... Parker stupid. shut up_ Peter was thinking

 **Peter** : Do you know where this is? No because your demonic side has taken over you we're at the field of dark ages the most damned field in all off history Parker. This is where the portal was created for the reincarnation.

 **Parker:** this isn't funny.

 **Peter:** I was hunted down like an animal because of you, Parker and I'M YOUR BROTHER! and so was Warren who's your half brother! Now I'm gonna do the same to you [He waved his hand and a blue swirly Portal opened up]

 **Parker:** No Peter! Alright I'm sorry [Parker threw a fireball at him and Peter dogged it]

 **Peter:** If you paid attention to your cupid powers, Parker then you'd know we can open time portals that also means end of life, death. I'm giving you two choices one be vanquished by the charmed ones.

[Suddenly Parker threw a lightening bolt at him, a force field generated around Peter]

 **Parker:** We don't have that kind off power!

 **Peter:** You don't think I came prepared your a demon just like the rest of them Parker, [He held out a necklace] I enhanced Aunt Paige's protection spell and cast it on this necklace before I came here, we may be cupids Parker but I know how to vanquish demons, and fight demons.

SCENE BREAK - TYLERS HOUSE

 **Chris:** The future hasn't changed?

 **Erin:** Nope, this is so stupid, and why haven't Melody and Taylor come back to tell us.

 **Tyler:** Maybe there in trouble.

 **Erin:** You think so?

 **Chris:** One of you should go back and see where they are.

SCENE BREAK - THE FIELD OF DARK AGES

 **Phoebe:** PETER, PARKER!

[Phoebe ran up to her children, as a sea of elders came down, with a restraining Coop]

 **Coop:** Let me go! [Coop was thrown on the floor, and he walked next to Phoebe] I'm sorry Phoebe, they made me tell

 **Elder:** It is time.

 **Phoebe:** You can't vanquish her! Or send on her soul, she's my daughter

 **Elder:** We have come up with a solution, that would benefit all of us.

 **Coop:** What Kind off solution?

 **Elder:** Parker is to be stripped of all of her powers, so she is never to practice magic again

[Piper and Prue come running down]

 **Phoebe:** Is that it?

 **Elder:** We believe she is a child, as long as you guide her soul can be saved.

SCENE BREAK THE - FIELD OF DARK AGES [WITH PETER]

 **Wyatt:** We shouldn't have brought Melinda here,

 **Peter:** You want her to pay don't you?

 **Wyatt:** Not at the cost of Mel I don't!

 **Parker:** CHRIS LET ME GO! [Melinda was setting up the crystal circles and Chris threw Parker into them]

 **Melinda:** Its the source vanquishing spell right?

 **Chris:** Off course, the strongest Spell of the book. [Wyatt, Chris and Melinda all gathered together]

 **Peter:** Goodbye Parker.

 **Parker:** Please don't do this.

 **Wyatt:** Prudence, Penelope, Patricia [A ring of fire starts to appear, Parker throws a fire ball but its no use]

 **Melinda:** Astrid, Helena, Lauren and Grace [Phoebe, Coop, Prue and Piper eventually come. Phoebe goes to run but Coop holds her back]

 **Chris:** These Halliwell witches stand strong beside us

 **Wyatt, Chris, Melinda:** Vanquish, this evil from time and space.

[There's a huge explosion and Parker is no more]

 _A little twist to the ending won't be updating till the end of next week now, as I'm going away._


	5. 2x04 From ChildHoods Hour

2x04 From Childhoods hour.

Two weeks later...

SCENE BREAK - PHOEBE'S HOUSE

 **Phoebe:** I'm not talking to any of them Coop, I... just need a break from all off this!

 **Coop:** I know your upset but he's our son! You have to forgive him, and they're your family.

 **Phoebe:** Warren's also my son Coop maybe I should focus more on him, than the one who backstabs his own sister

 **Coop:** Parker did that to Peter, Phoebe

 **Phoebe:** Then that makes him just as bad as his sister, I'm going away for a few days, Coop

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

 **Christy:** Are you ready for this?

 **Astrid:** I have to do this, [The charmed ones symbol lit up as a portal on the wall Chris stood by her]

 **Chris:** I'll be your guide, I've done this before, I don't wanna be here when Cole finds out your gone.

 **Astrid:** It'll be fine, trust me just don't mention anything mom please, not yet.

[Meanwhile downstairs Piper and Prue were summoning Grams]

 **Prue:** She has to help us find Paige, Piper, its our only option

 **Piper:** Yeah I wish Phoebe, was here.

 **Prue:** Your Kids did vanquish her daughter.

 **Piper:** That wasn't their, fault... [Prue looked at her with accusing eyes and began to summon grams.]

SCENE BREAK - Sanfransico shopping centre,

 **Melinda:** Your mom won't even talk too me.

 **Prue II:** She'll calm down Melinda, Parker... was, she meant a lot to her but she had to have a punishment

 **Melinda:** Wyatt thinks we're going to get punished by the elders now

 **Prue II:** Really? Why?

 **Melinda:** Because we went against them, Parker caused hundreds of deaths went that comet crashed. Hey look over there, its Payton [They look over the road from the outdoor cafe and see Payton being chased]

 **Prue II:** Who's Chasing her?

Melinda: Um, we better help her come on. [Prue II grabbed Melinda they beamed to where Payton was to round the corner. They quickly grabbed her and beamed off. They beamed back to the penthouse]

SCENE BREAK - THE PENTHOUSE

 **Payton:** What are you doing? You've gotta send me back!

 **Melinda:** They were about to kill you! What were you doing? Why were you being chased by government agents?

 **Payton:** Keep your voice down Melinda! [Cole walks through to the living area]

 **Cole:** What are you all doing here?

 **Melinda:** We just stopped by for a catch up,

 **Prue II:** You know us girls.

 **Cole:** What's this I hear about a chase?

 **Payton:** Nothing!

 **Cole:** You're not going after demons again are you?

 **Payton:** No, I swear on my life.

 **Cole:** Right, well I'm going to work so there's some food, in the fridge if you're hungry. [with that Cole shimmered off]

 **Payton:** Finally!

 **Melinda:** Where's Warren?

 **Payton:** He's with Alex, doing some thing or whatever I don't know but listen do you remember those agents who busted us.

 **Prue II:** Baines and Anderson?

 **Payton:** I saw the woman using powers! She was shimmering!

 **Prue II:** Figures.

 **Payton:** I confronted her, by throwing an energy ball through the office-

 **Melinda:** THROUGH THE OFFICE OF THE FBI! ARE YOU CRAZY!

 **Payton:** I wanted to see who are demons, and none off them shimmered they all came after me!

 **Warren:** I can't believe you did that, I'm telling mom and dad because your going to get yourself killed!

 **Payton:** [Turns to face Warren] Stop listening to our conversation, it doesn't concern you.

 **Warren:** OF COURSE IT CONCERNS ME YOUR MY SISTER!

SCENE BREAK - Years into the future

[Astrid and Chris were now standing,

 _ **Chris:**_ _Wow look at this place so technical_

 _ **Astrid:**_ _Duh its the future, Chris, Now my son or daughter has to be here somewhere._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Just follow the signs, remember he or she can't hear or see you._

 _ **Astrid:**_ _I know Chris, besides I didn't come here too change anything._

SCENE BREAK - COLE'S LAW FIRM

[Warren walks into Coles office where he and Phoebe are talking]

 **Cole:** Warren? What are you doing here?

 **Warren:** Phoebe?

 **Cole:** Dude, I asked first.

 **Warren:** Don't say dude.

 **Cole:** Why not?

 **Warren:** Just don't [Phoebe laughs a little] Its about Payton.

 **Phoebe:** What about her? Is she alright?

 **Warren:** She went after demons, again.

 **Cole:** After I warned her, that's it we have to strip her powers!

 **Phoebe:** Cole, that'll just make her more venerable than ever, she's hurt we just need to get through to her.

 **Warren:** I think I might have a way.

 **Phoebe:** How?

 **Warren:** Take her to magic school spend some time with her, maybe give her some kind of cleansing potion.

 **Cole:** Or a quest back to the past...

 **Phoebe:** How so?

SCENE BREAK - YEARS INTO THE FUTURE

[Aaron Turner rushed through the streets of SANFRANSISCO, Henry JR was just behind him. Astrid felt herself disappear and reaper as they ran through her.]

FREEZE FBI! [They all heard]

 **Aaron:** What are we going to do Henry? We can't shimmer or orb, they'll just find us again.

[Astrid and Chris were watching from the corner]

 **FBI:** Aaron Turner. Henry Halliwell put your hands above your head and come out slowly! [Aaron through an energy ball toward the FBI agents they dogged it with some form of shield]

 **Henry JR:** Its no use game over.

[Detective Anderson came out from the sea of SWAT team members as well as Agent Baines]

 **Detective Anderson:** Well, well well. Finally you two gave it up I was wondering when you'd crack.

 **Aaron:** Shut the hell up, we haven't cracked yet. You didn't have to kill anyone we're doing this so nobody else would get hurt!

 **Detective Anderson:** No, no, no. We're not the bad guys here, you two are in it for yourselves keeping your powers for yourselves when they can help the government.

 **Henry JR:** Will you let Erin and Jessica go now?

 **Detective Anderson:** Once I have you two safe and secure, And confirmation that your little friends. Melody, Tyler and Taylor don't come after us.

 **Henry JR:** You have our word! I promise please...

 **Aaron:** Let them go!

Detective Anderson: I said, not yet! Take them away...

[Astrid turned to Chris]

 _ **Astrid:**_ _Is one of them my son?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Well, Henry could be Henry JR, Aunt Paige's little baby. They said Aaron Turner..._

 _ **Astrid:**_ _So he's my son..._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Come on let's follow them, and see what happens_

SCENE BREAK - THE PENTHOUSE

 **Phoebe:** Payton?

 **Payton:** Mom? What are you doing here? [Melinda was scrying whilst Prue II was looking in a book of spells. Cole and Warren followed in shortly.]

 **Melinda:** We should go...

 **Payton:** No! You gotta help me find this demon!

 **Cole:** Payton! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?

 **Payton:** There's a demon on the loose! For gods sake its one of the agents, I have her blood and now she's vanished me, Prue and Melinda are searching for her.

Cole: Well both off you need to leave, now.

 **Melinda:** Are you serious? We can't just let her go

 **Phoebe:** Well go and ask Chris and Wyatt to help you then, is vanquishing one daughter not enough for you?

 **Melinda:** Aunt Phoebe... I never meant...

 **Phoebe:** Just go Melinda. [Prue II put the book down]

 **Prue II:** Mom, Payton asked us too, she told us and she was right too, even if she is endangering her life. They're demons we have to vanquish them. Parker was a demon they had to vanquish her.

 **Phoebe:** The elders were going to let her go!

 **Prue II:** No they weren't the elders were going to have a complete hold on her the rest of her life. If she did one thing wrong, even if it was just swear or something like that they'd execute her. Peter, Melinda, Wyatt and Chris were all right to vanquish Parker! You were going to do it too!

 **Melinda:** Peter told us that you agreed to Parker being vanquished. That's what we were told.

 **Warren:** Look, if you need any help I'll come and look for the demon with you at magic school or at the manner.

 **Cole:** They might need the power of three. So Melinda you might need your brothers.

 **Phoebe:** Or you can get Peter. Prue, Peter and Warren can be a power off three too.

 **Payton:** Oh my god, seriously. Just let me go! I haven't done anything wrong!

 **Cole:** We know you haven't but we need you too do something else, you three go, and get Peter we'll finish of here.

SCENE BREAK - YEARS INTO THE FUTURE

[Chris and Astrid appeared in an FBI building where, Aaron and Henry JR were being held]

 **Aaron:** You think they're just going to let them go?

 **Henry JR:** I won't cooperate, if they don't Jessica and Erin are my life Aaron. They can't be hurt because off me.

[Suddenly the doors opened as Erin and Jessica walked into the room]

 **Erin:** Henry!

 **Henry JR:** Erin! Oh my god. [Detective Anderson stood at the door way with four guards, who had some kind of guns. Astrid turned to Chris]

 _ **Astrid:**_ _What are they?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _I guess some kind off weapon..._

 _ **Astrid:**_ _I don't get it, Erin's already in our future, so this must be her past but our future, why have we come to this time now? This must be just before she goes to the past..._

 _ **Chris:**_ _This must be when its relevant to you and Aaron. Astrid, trust me, the portal wouldn't bring you here for nothing._

 _ **Astrid:**_ _This is all Henry though..._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Yeah but Henry is connected to Aaron, you just have to wait._

SCENE BREAK MAGIC SCHOOL PRESENT DAY TIME

 **Payton:** A quest?

 **Cole:** It might help you see perspective on things. Forget about the past

 **Payton:** I don't think that's possible, unless I do a memory spell let's see- [Phoebe placed a hand over Payton's mouth]

 **Phoebe:** Nooo! No memory spell, just go on the quest, alright. The door is right there. To your journey, [Payton turned behind her and saw the door and entered]

SCENE BREAK - Magic School. [Present day time Someplace else]

[Meanwhile Prue II, Melinda, Peter and Warren were searching for the demon-agent]

 **Warren:** A demon, agent that's a new one.

 **Peter:** Yeah, hey has anyone seen Astrid?

 **Prue II:** She's gone to the um... future.

 **Warren:** The future, why would she do that?

 **Prue II:** Something to do with some demon, her and Chris were catching [Melinda, looks up suspiciously at Prue II but the boys don't seam to notice.]

 **Melinda:** Hey Prue, I think they're might be some books over here, [Melinda practically drags Prue out]

 **Prue II:** What? [Melinda and Prue II are stood outside the doorway]

 **Melinda:** What is going on? My brother going to the future, does not end up well.

 **Prue II:** Astrid told me she was Pregnant, well Peter told me that Astrid was pregnant and thats why she's gone to the future to see if she should have the baby.

 **Melinda:** Its just a baby. [Melinda thinks and relises] Oh my god its going to be a demon-whitelighter hybrid! The elders are going to freak!

 **Prue II:** Yeah so's her dad, and brother if they find out so shhh

 **Peter:** Hey we found her, she's back at the FBI building.

 **Prue II:** We can't just waltz in and vanquish her.

 **Melinda:** She's right we need a lure.

[Warren over hears the conversation]

 **Warren:** Hello, who has speeding powers here? And projection. We could enhance that and Astral project.

SCENE BREAK - YEARS INTO THE FUTURE.

[Henry JR and Aaron had just had to execute one of there own]

 **Henry JR:** Our lives were never ours, ever since this war they were always theirs

 **Aaron:** I know. I wish we could be free, wouldn't it be great to forget all off this?

[Detective Anderson opened the doors off the van, Astrid and Chris stood up]

 **Detective Anderson:** Are you two ready for this?

 **Henry JR:** To vanquish our people? Because of you? No never.

 **Detective Anderson:** You two are the only people in the world that can do this,

 **Aaron:** Your using our magic for all the wrong reasons! I can't do.. this I won't betray our family Henry.

 _ **Astrid:**_ _Why don't they just orb or shimmer out?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _They have some sort of hold on them I guess._

[The door opens, Henry and Aaron step out off it know one is in sight, but the government have weapons, in every corner of the street.]

 **Detective Anderson:** All we need you too do is destroy them, we're rounding them all up now. You know the consequences if you don't.

[Aaron, turned his head to Henry as many people came marching toward them, among them Taylor and Melody. Detective Anderson, ran among a force field behind all off his government agents]

 _ **Chris:**_ _Oh my god I know them._

 _ **Astrid:**_ _How is that possible?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Melody, she's Melody and he's Taylor_

Melody: Henry, don't do this. What would Erin say? Aaron please you have too fight back we can take them out now.

 **Aaron:** The place surrounding you is magically protected, only we have the power, its manipulated to one source.

 **Melody:** No way, [Melody looks up at Aaron, and goes to throw him with her telekinesis power but it was no use, everyone starts to run but the area is barricaded off]

 **Henry JR** : Are you ready for this? [Henry and Aaron seam to Join hands and raise them in the air before letting out four laser beams and killing their people, Melody trying to run to safety along with Taylor. Jessica comes along behind Henry and Aaron and manages to throw an energy ball in their direction knocking them off course]

 **Detective Anderson:** WHAT?! HOW CAN SHE DO THAT? [Taylor and Melody are laying still on the floor]

 **Melody:** Got any ideas?

 **Taylor:** None, whatsoever

 **Detective Anderson:** RESTRAIN HER, NOW.

 **Henry JR:** Don't hurt her! Jessica, what the hell are you doing.

 **Jessica:** Are you two insane, you can't do this!

 **Aaron:** We already have...

 **Jessica:** Melody and Taylor are one of our own, they're are own family! Dad are you crazy what would, our great cousin Chris say if he saw us trying to kill his son?

 _ **Astrid:**_ _Oh my god. My son just tried to kill yours._

 _ **Chris:**_ _He's my son... This is so messed up, who's is Melody's then?_

 **Jessica:** And Melinda, what would she say if she saw you trying to kill her daughter.

We have to kick that detective's ass not keep killing witches, demons, whitelighters whatever, its not gonna help us end this

 **Detective Anderson:** I warned you if you disobeyed me Henry, you'd see the consequences. I bet you planned this little revolution.

 **Aaron:** Are you crazy, we didn't plan this! It's hardly a revolution your making us kill innocent people everyday.

 **Detective Anderson:** Get on your knees.

 _ **Astrid:**_ _Chris what is he doing?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _I'm not sure._

 _ **Astrid:**_ _We have to help them!_

 _ **Chris:**_ _We can't Astrid!_ [Taylor and Melody stood up. Henry went to blast Detective Anderson but it was no use, he was restrained, Aaron was brought to his knees. Detective Anderson activated some sort of holding cell, beam]

 **Henry JR:** What are you doing?! LET HIM GO!

 **Detective Anderson:** Take him away, and the other Halliwells too.

 **Aaron:** I'll be fine, Henry don't worry about me.

 **Taylor:** You can't do this... [Jessica, Taylor and Melody were restrained and led away as well as Henry, Aaron was left kneeling in his holding cell he looked over at the group off dead people. The cars drove away and for a second, Astrid and Chris were confused then they heard a ticking noise, so did Aaron]

 _ **Astrid:**_ _What the heck is that?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Oh my god, we have to go now!_

[Astrid and Chris began to run and a huge explosion went off, and they were literally blasted back to the past]

SCENE BREAK - outside the FBI building,

 **Prue II:** You know why I'm here,

 **Agent Baines:** I'm not what you think I am

 **Prue II:** Your a demon, I bet your partner is too.

 **Agent Baines:** I need to explain something too you, we need to go somewhere where we can talk...

SCENE BREAK - THE QUEST

[Payton looked around her she was in a circular room, with mirrors]

 **Payton:** Helloooooooo? [Payton picked up a piece off paper]

 _we've been expecting you. Follow the mirror in front_ [Payton hesitantly, followed the room to a woman dressed in a black floating dress]

 **Payton:** Who are you?

 _My name is Samantha, I know stupid name. [The woman moves towards Payton who jumps back, Payton gasped when she saw who it was.]_

 **Payton:** Agent... Baines? What the hell is going on? And what do you want? Are you one off Zankou's minons?

 **Samantha:** I'm not Agent Baines, Of course not, I've come to warn you.

 **Payton:** Warn you?

 **Samantha:** About the Halliwells [Payton ran for a way out but there wasn't one, the quest wasn't over. There seamed to be a triangular symbol, in the centre off the room] Did you see what they did to your father? They'll use you, and they'll throw you to the fire.

 **Payton:** The Halliwells are good people, what do you want with me!

 **Samantha** Follow our signs and you'll find out soon enough. You should take this. [She hands Payton a necklace]

 **Payton:** What's that for?

 **Samantha:** You've been recruited,

 **Payton:** For what? What's going on, or I swear I will vanquish you right now.

 **Samantha:** A group, there's only two of us me and another, Melody. We call ourselves The sisterhood off witches. We're here to replace the charmed ones.

 **Payton:** The sisterhood of Witches? You want me? I'm not going to kill anyone...

 **Samantha:** Off course not, we have bigger motives. Bigger visions to bring order to both the magical and mortal world, if you come to your own ritual, you'll find out soon.

 **Payton:** How do I do that?

 **Samantha:** You'll know, you shouldn't tell anyone, it'll ruin the bond. [Samantha disappeared]

SCENE BREAK - The Park

 **Prue II:** She, shimmered off.

 **Warren:** You're kidding and you didn't even trap her!

 **Prue II:** What was I supposed to do? We're outside a frggin FBI building, Warren!

[Samantha (Agent Baines) Appeared in front off them]

 **Samantha:** I just want too talk, with Prue. On my own.

 **Prue II:** I'll be fine, I have powers to defend my self, Warren.

 **Warren:** Fine, I'm not happy about this, though Peter would kill me.

[Prue II and Samantha went to sit on the bench]

 **Samantha:** We shouldn't be doing this here.

 **Prue II:** Doing what? [Samantha gave, Prue II the same necklace she gave to Payton to Prue II] What's that,

 **Samantha:** It's important, I'm putting together a magical group called the sisterhood witches to change the world and I need you, you can't tell anyone it'll break the bond.

 **Prue II:** But your a demon? Why would you want to do that?

 **Samantha:** I'm a witch-demon, hybrid. Like your sister Astrid. I want to replace the charmed ones, and the Halliwells all together. I have bigger visions and bigger plans for the earth. Come to your ritual and find out more later.

 **Prue II:** But what about your FBI job? Is that just a cover?

 **Samantha:** I'm trying to stop them from destroying everyone. I'm from the future, and I need you and your sister.

 **Prue II:** Parker's dead.

 **Samantha:** Your other one. Payton.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

[Astrid and Chris were blasted back through the walls. Piper and Cole (Who was back from magic school as he detected Astrid was back) ran upstairs to see what was happening]

 **Piper:** Oh my god, Chris are you alright?

 **Chris:** I'm fine! We're fine, Astrid?

 **Astrid:** Yeah I think so. Oh my god. THEY KILLED HIM, I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY JUST KILLED HIM!

 **Cole:** Killed who?

 **Astrid:** My son, my son from the future.

 _So sorry this chapter took so long! Let me get some things straight about this chapter. So Astrid, went to the future with Chris to see her future son. This all happened over a time before Erin came to the future and the detective. But on the last scene where, her son was exploded Detective Anderson had come back from the past, to see how things were going like. Melody and Taylor did only a bit later._

 _Dective/Agent Baines is from the future working with FBI to change the world, but she is in fact a Witch-Demon hybrid who has her own motive weather this will be good or evil will be explained later anyways hope you enjoyed, will try and update soon._

 _Watch the next episode Trailer. watch?v=GKKaei1Hozg_


	6. 2x05 Game On

2x05 GAME ON

Scene break - up with the elders.

[Wyatt Halliwell was tired, he was working double shift, with the elders on whitelighter duty, with his brother Chris.]

 **Chris:** Not long now.

 **Wyatt:** Thank god, I feel like I'm gonna fall from this cloud or whatever,

 **Chris:** That's comforting. Phoebe, is on the search for Paige, using her elder powers but no look so far.

 **Wyatt:** Yeah its, weird how she just disappeared like that.

[It happened so fast, in a blink of an eye a great big flash appeared in the clouds, and struck everyone down and Wyatt was gone]

SCENE BREAK - Magic school

[Meanwhile, Tyler Halliwell was searching the books, for an answer to kill the agents, which had kidnapped Tyler's great cousin Henry JR, and Erin's husband and turned him, against them. They needed to reverse the future what was today. Erin was also looking at books and myths of spells, which could help them.]

 **Erin:** The source vanquishing spell?

 **Tyler:** No that wouldn't kill her, she's a witch-demon hybrid Erin and that would reverse the magic we need to wait out for when she takes Henry and try to stop her.

 **Erin:** Ugh this is so long our family really needs to stop time travelling. [A flash off light came in from the windows, Erin and Tyler shielded their but the light seeped through Erin grabbed Tyler's hand]

 **Tyler:** ERIN!

 **Erin:** TYLER! HELP ME! [The light grabbed her and she was gone leaving Tyler unconscious on the floor]

SCENE BREAK - AT THE HALLIWELL MANNER

[In the famous Halliwell manner, a family meeting of Prue, Piper and Phoebe's families had all come together after the hard times they had been through, even Cole and Astrid were there. Well everyone except Wyatt and Chris]

 **Piper:** We should do this more often.

 **Prue:** Especially, when Paige gets back wherever the hell she is

 **Phoebe:** At least we still have the power of three,

 **Leo:** The original, power off three. [Melinda walked through the living area with Peter]

 **Melinda:** I just want to say, Aunt Phoebe thank you for forgiving us.

 **Phoebe:** Off course I would forgive you, your my family, Melinda and Peter is my son. You were both right to vanquish Parker, now there's justice for Payton, Paige, Billie and Jamie.

 **Peter:** Yeah I guess, I can't help but think I made the wrong decision

 **Leo:** You didn't make the wrong decision, Peter. None of you did.

 **Cole:** Payton? Are you alright? [Everyone turned to Payton who was stood by the door with Warren]

 **Payton:** I'm fine, I just... need a minute, [With that, Payton ran out the front door.]

[In the kitchen Prue II was with Patty II having a drink of wine,]

 **Prue II:** Hey where's your brother?

 **Patty II:** He's got whitelighter duty, with Wyatt and Chris.

 **Prue II:** He's always up there... wait... what's that?

SCENE BREAK - THE DOME

[It was like a transport beam, Wyatt, Prue II, patty II and Erin all ended up on a platform next to each other]

Patty II: Prue? What's going on...

Prue II: That's a good question [Meanwhile Wyatt was trying to sense his brother and the elders]

 **Wyatt:** I can't get through to the elders. Great. [They all turned to see a brick wall, which they thought was the entry. They bashed against it. Wyatt was trying to orb but couldn't as well as any other magical transportation]

 **Erin:** Great so no magic? Why would someone kidnap us with no magic?

 **Prue II:** Maybe they stool our magic, I mean that could be bad, someone who has access to Halliwell powers well besides you.

 **Erin:** Who says I'm not a Halliwell.

 _Welcome to the dome! You have all been pre selected for testing!_

[A voice boomed from the speakers, the lights glared up from the ceiling and they spun around to see a crowd of people and a huge stage.]

SCENE BREAK - The Halliwell Manner

[Meanwhile Payton was having trouble, staying conscious for some reason. She was standing outside with Phoebe]

 **Phoebe:** You look a bit Pale, Payton.

 **Payton:** I'm fine [Warren and Cole were coming down the steps. Payton swayed against the stairs and nearly fell]

 **Phoebe:** We need to get you inside.

 **Payton:** It might just be a bug!

 **Cole:** Or a demon trying to get your powers, we should look in the books for those demons you went after a few weeks ago. [Payton suddenly collapsed into Phoebe's arms and drifted into unconiousness]

 **Piper:** Guys we have a problem

 **Phoebe:** Yeah we do out here.

 **Piper:** No seriously, Patty II, Prue II have been kidnapped. We have to find them!

 **Prue:** It could be the same, people who kidnapped Paige and her family.

 **Warren:** Guys I think we should get Payton inside, now.

SCENE BREAK THE DOME.

 **Wyatt:** What the heck is going on?!

 **Patty II:** We should probably look for Paige and her family. [A man dressed in black and white carrying a huge gun walked towards the four]

 **The Man:** The Halliwells?

 **Patty II:** What's it too you?

 **The Man:** Hi, I'm Rex, your guider, You'll each be in different sectors for your different examinations,

 **Erin:** Like magical?

 **Rex:** No testing your Physical ability to fight in combat. Later on we get to the magical games if your still here that is.

 **Wyatt:** This is crazy you can't just kidnap us!

 **Rex:** We didn't you were pre selected, the machine picks you out at random,

You can go home once you've completed the tests if you pass you have to stay and fight if you don't your free.

 **Prue II:** The charmed ones will come after you? What are you, Demon, Warlock some kind of evil witch?

 **Rex:** None of the above, now Prue you have been assigned a sector. 3 your going to need this. [He hands her a raising suit and a helmet. Rex places a strap on her wrist and presses a button and she's gone]

 **Erin:** What about us?

 **Rex:** Your in the normal, firing zone.

SCENE BREAK WITH PRUE II

[Meanwhile Prue II found herself, in a mario cart raising arena,]

Prue II: What? [She looked a head and she saw the boasters, on the rainbow road track, the hardest track off all she thought. She had played the game. Did some demons get a kick of, bringing her fun too life to hurt her]

 _Hey._ [Prue looked over at the neighbouring Car and saw Mario, from the game] _Are you serious?_ She thought.

 **Prue II:** Is this real?

 **Mario:** Most defiantly, trick with this one is to drive steadily but not slow get as many boasters as possible. You have yet too pick out a character. [Prue looked at the screen in front of her and saw, a lot of buttons on the pod in her cart.]

SCENE BREAK - With Wyatt Sector Five off the Dome

[Meanwhile Wyatt and Patty II, had been located in Sector Five. A sector which was dedicated too fighting enemies.]

 **Rex:** You'll need these. [Rex handed them two guns.]

 **Wyatt:** Aren't you scared I'm gonna blow your head off?

 **Rex:** They don't work on us, they're just for the people, in the dome you'd be fighting. [Patty II blasted the gun and tried to aim at a worker but a green force field shone]

 **Patty II:** Just Perfect.

SCENE BREAK - Magic School

 **Warren:** Hey who runs, magic school now?

Phoebe: Leo, still runs magic school but with shared responsibility off Chris and Wyatt. Cole, put her down there. [Coop beams in. Whilst Cole places Payton on the sofa]

Coop: I heard what happened? Prue?

Phoebe: I don't know where she is, Coop, but Payton's fallen unconscious and we think a demon is behind it.

 **Coop:** What about Prue?

 **Phoebe:** Yeah my sisters are on that, because Wyatt's gone missing too and Patty. [Cole stands awkwardly with Warren]

 **Coop:** Well I guess I'll help your sisters then since your not going too. [Phoebe opens her mouth with disbelief.

 **Phoebe:** I can't just abandon, Payton!

 **Coop:** Yeah you can't abandon Prue either!

 **Cole:** Coop, her sisters will call her if they need her trust me, I've done this a lot longer-

 **Coop:** A lot longer Hell! You were evil, your my evil half brother Cole and you didn't do anything for Phoebe! She told me that so don't come in here acting like your the perfect husband, just because I tried to protect our daughter, from dying I had to lie to you Phoebe. And I'm sorry.

 **Phoebe:** Coop, you're making a big deal out off nothing try and search for Prue with Peter.

SCENE BREAK nowhere

 **Payton:** Hello? [Payton looked around her dark halls were all around where she looked she followed the door like her vision, Samantha was standing in a white coat next too a huge Colerain.

 **Samantha** : It is time.

 **Payton:** For what?

 **Samantha:** Your conscience and spirit has brought you to your ritual of the sisterhood of witches.

SCENE BREAK - [The Dome]

[The floor was digital Erin, kept a large gun with her as she was targeting the plastic dolls, whilst looking for an escape but there didn't seam to be one. Across the hall, Wyatt was in a room of his own Sector Five as Fireballs were launched at him from above and he had too doge them.]

 **Wyatt:** They're not demons? Come on? [He said to Patty II]

 **Patty II:** I don't believe it either. [Patty a somersaulted past the fireball from above, Whilst Wyatt was shielding himself with one of there own shields, which had been provided.] They're testing our skills.

 **Wyatt:** Yeah but for what?

 **Patty II:** That's the question.

SCENE BREAK - Magic school

[Warren had gone to another room, looking for another book. Whilst Cole and Phoebe were trying to find answers in the book off shadows, which Phoebe had orbed from her house]

 **Cole:** I never thought I'd see the day you'd take that out the house.

 **Phoebe:** More people, need to use it now Cole. It's not just the charmed ones its the next generation too. And anyway you've tried too steal it dozens of times as I can recall.

 **Cole:** Yeah yeah, [Phoebe laughed a little thinking back.] Hey what's that Page? What demons are they?

 **Phoebe:** Hider Demons. Live underground made off lava, power of three blah blah blah Why?

 **Cole:** They were the ones, Payton was fighting the other day, with Melinda,

 **Phoebe:** Well then I think we found our culprit, don't you, I'll just get Piper and Prue.

 **Cole:** Careful, Coop might disapprove.

 **Phoebe:** Very funny! He is your brother you know, shockingly.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

 **Piper:** They can't have just vanished of the face off the earth.

 **Prue:** Paige did, and now, Patty and Prue have.

 **Chris:** Um so has Wyatt. [Tyler orbed in the attic interrupting the three of them]

 **Piper:** Have we met before?

 **Tyler:** Briefly-

 **Chris:** I didn't know you could orb

 **Tyler:** I'm a hybrid okay. But Erin's gone missing I was wondering if you guys knew anything about it.

 **Prue:** Erin? Who's that?

 **Chris:** His friend. Henry... Right Paige's little baby Henry has a wife in the future Erin, and Erin and Tyler are from the future are here to save Henry from turning against us to the government.

 **Piper:** What have I told you about time travel!

 **Chris:** Hey it wasn't me this time, Tyler told me this, I found out Taylor was my son when me and Astrid went too the future and Melody, Erin's other friend is Melinda's daughter.

 **Piper:** So you did time travel!

 **Chris:** That was for a completely different reason!

 **Tyler:** Guys can you help me or not?

 **Prue:** Well, Wyatt, Prue and Patty have also been kidnapped, and obviously Paige...

 **Tyler:** We might be too late.

SCENE BREAK - NOWHERE

 **Payton:** Hold on a second I don't know if I wanna do this or not!

 **Samantha:** Your conscience has brought you here, Miss is it Halliwell or Turner?

 **Payton:** Samantha, I'm not sure...

 **Samantha:** For over 17 years they left you to die the Halliwells, they left you with the demons, with Zankou so he could use you and train you. Don't you want someone in charge who would care for others?

 **Payton:** My mother didn't even know I was alive.

 **Samantha:** Perhaps not but she didn't try hard enough to look for you either. Nor your father

 **Payton:** I still have my brother. And my half brother. And my two half sisters.

 **Samantha:** Prue isn't ready to join yet but I can see when the energy is consuming inside of her she will be pulled like you.

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL

 **Phoebe** : So what was going on between you and Astrid last week, Cole? Where is she.

 **Cole:** She had to leave. For her protection.

 _One week earlier The Penthouse._

 _ **Cole:**_ _You're pregnant, and you didn't even tell me, Astrid this is huge, do you know what this means,_

 _ **Astrid:**_ _Yeah Dad, I do this baby is half whitelighter and half demon, the whole world is going to be after him I know that! I needed guidance on what to do before I told you because I knew you'd freak out._

 _ **Cole:**_ _Because Elders, Demons, Warlocks, Witches whatever are going to come after you and that child if they find out. The elders might already know we need to send you away._

 _ **Astrid:**_ _Where? I can't go in some frigin hospital_

 _ **Cole:**_ _I might have a place in mind but I can't tell you as they might hear up there._

Present day

 **Cole:** Astrid, Astrid's complicated lets just put it at that

 **Phoebe:** Come on Cole you can talk to me about anything,

 **Cole:** She's pregnant and you know what that means, Warren doesn't know And frankly I'd rather not talk about it, as you know who might be listening,

SCENE BREAK - four The dome.

 _The preselected candidates should report too, the main, arena for elimination._

 **Mario:** That means you, I'm in training, your being selected for training,

 **Prue II:** I gathered, there has to be a way out of here.

[Two guards came and escorted, Prue II, to the main arena, where she met Erin, Wyatt and Patty II]

 **Wyatt:** Prue! Where were you?

 **Prue II:** I... was rasing, testing my speed, reaction times and all that.

 **Rex:** Right guys the elimination process, now before I said, you'd go home but now you'd be eliminated from the game.

 **Patty II:** Which means what exactly?

 **Rex:** From life.

SCENE BREAK - SANFRANSISCO STREETS

[Phoebe, Piper and Prue were heading down a back alley too, vanquish a demon, which they thought had 'hijacked' Payton's sprit.]

 **Piper:** Are you sure this is the right demon?

 **Phoebe:** Piper please... how long have I been doing this?

 **Prue:** Yeah but you've had Cole help look, can't be that accurate when he's in the book.

 **Phoebe:** Oh haha, Payton's his daughter of course he would look, anyway spell

 **Together:** _During this night, during this hour, I call upon, ancient power release this demon hidden underneath, let us see the light within its soul._

[The hider demons came out from under the ground, the earth cracked, as they rose like liquids and became solid. spitting lava at the charmed ones and throwing fire balls]

 **Prue:** Argh! Get the potion quick. [Phoebe grabbed the vile, which had the potion containing enhanced water in it and the water exploded everywhere melting the hider demons and killing them instantly] Nice, fight fire with water. Phoebe's phone began to ring she grabbed it out of her bag.

 **Phoebe:** It's Cole [Phoebe answers the phone] Did it work? We vanquished the demons. You're kidding me! She's still out cold alright I'll be right over. [Phoebe hangs up the phone] Payton's still unconsious.

 **Piper:** Still? Now what are we gonna do?

 **Prue:** Well we could try calling for her soul, or something but right now we need to focus on the four Halliwells missing, and I think I might have a hunch I just need your help getting there.

SCENE BREAK - THE DOOME

 _Wyatt Halliwell and Patty Halliwell the second you have both been eliminated from the process please follow the guards for the elimination process_

 **Wyatt:** Crap... what are we gonna do?

 **Patty II:** Prey one off our moms find us, good luck guys. [The guards take Patty II and Wyatt across the corridor, whilst, Prue II and Erin are being issued there sectors]

SCENE BREAK UNKNOWN

[Meanwhile Payton was still with Samantha]

 **Samantha:** All I need is your blood, and you need mine, then we'll initiated into the sisterhood

 **Payton:** Let's do this [Samantha gave Payton a knife, ready for her too give blood at the same time, she had her own knife]

SCENE BREAK - THE DOME

[Meanwhile, Prue was being transported to the dome,]

 **Rex:** Prue Halliwell?

 **Prue:** Rex, I believe you have my family.

 **Rex:** The only one that managed to escape, you and your family.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

[Andy and Alex rushed upstairs too the attic where Piper was with Leo]

 **Andy:** I got your message about Patty and Prue, where's Prue you didn't send her there did you?

 **Piper:** Well off course I did its, the only way to get the others back

 **Alex:** We have to go back and get mom, and the others or Leo will be collecting their souls. Before its too late.

 _There you go 2x05, hope you enjoyed it sorry it took so long! Will update as soon as possible,_


	7. 2x06 Game Over

2x06 Game Over

SCENE BREAK - The Dome

[Wyatt and Patty II were led down, narrow green corridors, with a star light up logo on the front, Wyatt was searching desperately for a way out. Whilst Patty II was trying to gain her powers back]

 **Wyatt:** I think I know why magic isn't working here, its totally sealed off,

 **Patty II:** We need to stall here, Wyatt

 **Wyatt:** Hey, guard people, who do I complain too around here, because your service totally sucks. Take me too your leader.

[The guard looked at Wyatt, and grabbed his arm taking him an opposite direction]

SCENE BREAK - Magic school

[Payton woke up, with a gasp, startling Cole and Warren]

 **Cole:** Payton! Your alright, what the hell happened to you?

 **Payton:** Jus... Dark. [Warren looked at Cole,] I think it was a demon, but I vanquished him,

 **Warren:** With your mind?

 **Payton:** Yeah, I think sooo

 **Cole:** New power, must be demonic, no witch I know has firepower within the mind, I know a couple off upper level demons.

 **Payton:** Where's Mom?

 **Cole:** She was with her sister's and she went up too the elders. You take it easy now, we need to explore this new power and find out what kind off demon this was.

SCENE BREAK - HALLIWELL MANNER

[Andy and Alex were arguing with Piper and Leo about Prue entering the dome]

 **Andy:** You have too send us there, now you don't know how much danger they're in [Tyler and Chris walk in from the other room] You have to send me there Piper!

 **Piper:** No Andy your mortal, and completely, defenceless

 **Alex:** You have no powers there anyway.

 **Tyler:** Where do you have no powers? Is that where Erin is this dome place?

 **Piper:** Prue knows what she's doing, alright guys.

 **Leo:** Anyway how do you two know so much about this place...

SCENE BREAK - THE DOME

 **Erin:** [Whispers] Okay Prue, we need a plan.

 **Prue II:** [Whispers] Um... how about figuring out a way to escape the guards perhaps not this place if my mom was here she'd find the leader.

 **Erin:** [Whispers] Good there's that door over there. if we can get over there then its long enough to stop us going into these sectors, and maybe find Wyatt and Patty in time.

 **Prue II:** Hopefully my mom and aunts are on the situation, by the way if your a Halliwell who are you?

 **Erin:** It's complicated, I'll explain later but if we make a run through that door it'll distract them. You go that direction and I'll go the other.

[Prue II, ran the opposite direction to Erin, as the guards chased after them]

SCENE BREAK - The dome.

[Prue managed to find, Her way escaping the guards, she found her way to the control room. 'the seal' button was there she quickly activated it and pressed it, all the alarms went off.]

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

[the whole ground shook, Piper, Leo, Chris, Tyler, Andy and Alex were shaken to what it was]

 **Piper:** Seriously that's not another comet is it?

 **Alex:** I don't think soo, it might be the dome, releasing its weapons, [Piper looked at Leo worriedly]

 **Leo:** Well that can't be good.

 **Andy:** Trust us, you don't want to know, [The sky suddenly turned dark and a sickening sound came from the outside windows and vibrated through the earth, as things came flying down from the sky. Andy and Alex ran out]

SCENE BREAK - THE PENTHOUSE.

[Meanwhile Phoebe and Cole, were with Warren and Payton wondering what the hell is going on]

 **Warren:** What the heck is that?! [Payton ran toward the window next too Warren]

 **Cole:** A the dome, I remember, that place in the demonic days. [Phoebe looked at Cole]

 **Phoebe:** Well you could have told us Cole! We should get to Piper...

SCENE BREAK - THE DOME.

[The guards manage to catch up with Prue II, whilst having Erin, in their grasp too]

 **Rex:** WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?

 **Prue II:** Something, clever!

 **Rex:** You've killed us all! Come on you two your coming with-

 **Prue:** Not if this witch, can help it , you thought you got rid off me again! I've got this. [Prue holds up an amulet around her neck which activates her powers and uses her telekinesis to knock the guards and rex to the ground. She manages to project the power to Prue II, who grabs Erin and beams out with Prue]

SCENE BREAK - SANFRANSISCO

 **Piper:** Oh my god, look at the sky [Phoebe, orbs over to Piper and Leo, as laser beams start shooting down at them, Leo, grabs Piper and blasts back into the house Phoebe follows]

 **Phoebe:** Thanks Leo!

 **Leo:** It was an automatic reaction! We should get Chris and Melinda to magic school. I'm finding Melinda [Leo blasts off]

 **Piper:** We need to take the battle to them, come on lets go.

 **Phoebe:** Where are we going?

 **Piper:** Too the centre of the city.

SCENE BREAK - THE PENTHOUSE

[Payton was just about to shimmer out when Warren grabbed her arm]

 **Payton:** Warren! Let me go!

 **Warren:** Have you seen outside. Your meant to be resting.

 **Payton:** Don't tell me what to do Warren, I was just going to magic school alright. [Payton shimmered of, leaving Warren suspicious off her, as Cole walked in from the other room]

 **Cole:** I need to help, your mother with these Aliens, demons whatever they are. You and Payton should head of too magic school... Where is Payton?

 **Warren:** She ran off too magic school already, dad. I'll make sure she's there. [Warren used his projection power to go to magic school, as Cole shimmered out]

SCENE BREAK - THE DOME

 **Patty II:** We gotta think off a solution, Wyatt and fast [Patty saw Prue, Prue II and Erin running across the corridor] Alright then no magic, again we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. [Patty brought her leg up and swung it in the guards face knocking him flying into the wall whilst, Wyatt grabbed the other guards arm and body slammed him to the ground they got up and advanced on them. Patty then went to punch the other guard but with his reflexes he dogged the punch so she jumped up in the air, and somersaulted, kicking him in the back sending him head first into the wall knocking him out cold. Wyatt managed to punch the other guard in the face grabbing his gun, and shooting him in leg, so he couldn't get up, Patty grabbed the other.]

 **Wyatt:** We gotta get out off here fast,

 **Patty II:** Prue, Erin, and the older Prue went down that corridor we should try and find them. [Wyatt looked down the other corridor and saw the others]

 **Wyatt:** Come on...

SCENE BREAK - SANFRANSISCO

[Cole, Phoebe, Piper and Leo arrive at the scene off the battle]

 **Piper:** Andy what did I tell you?! You're mortal stay away from this, that gun is not going to do anything.

[Piper used her freezing power as some monsters travelled toward them, for a short time, as Andy approached from his cop car]

 **Andy:** This gun is very special, Prue enchanted it or whatever. Wait what are those?

 **Phoebe:** Hey, are those the things from Mario, cart?

 **Cole:** I think soo... weird.

 **Andy:** They are seriously deadly.

 **Leo:** And seriously man your going to get yourself killed... again. [Payton stalked up behind them, heading toward the battle, Cole went to grab her, but Leo pulled him back] What the hell are you doing?

 **Cole:** I'm saving her! PAYTON! [Payton turned around to all off them and continued to turn too the scene off the battle, where the army of monsters from Mario were]

 **Payton:** I can handle them dad. [Payton walks up too the Mario, monsters and raises her hands, and scrunches them, evaporated. Piper, and Phoebe walked too the scene off the battle, following Cole, Andy and Leo, Coop showed up.]

 **Coop:** Phoebe? What are you doing? [Suddenly they all ducked as a missile hurtled toward them]

 **Phoebe:** We have to go to them, Coop look after Payton.

 **Coop:** I'm coming with you!

 **Phoebe:** Cole's coming with me!

 **Coop:** Hell no! I'm your husband, he's your ex husband he's nothing too you Phoebe, I should be the one protecting you-

 **Cole:** This isn't about that Coop, its about who has the most power and I do, your needed here!

 **Coop:** As a babysitter?

 **Piper:** THERE'S NO TIME FOR ARGUMENTS LETS GO!

SCENE BREAK - THE DOME.

 **Prue:** Wyatt! Patty, Oh my god, are you alright?

 **Patty II:** Yeah mom, we're fine we escaped the guards back there and got these guns, should manage to break our way out of here.

 **Prue:** No, not yet.

 **Erin:** What do you mean no?

 **Prue:** We need to find the controllers and destroy them once and for all to escape and reverse all magic.

SCENE BREAK - SANFRANSISCO

 **Cole:** SanFransisco is going to go down if we don't do something pretty soon.

 **Phoebe:** Yeah thanks for that, I think we need to get to where, Prue is we might need the power off three.

 **Piper:** Prue may have found Paige.

 **Phoebe:** Well I can't sense her, and I would have been able too if she would have.

 **Leo:** Yeah but if she's in there then the signal may have blocked. [Suddenly a blue lazer beam hovered over them making them stuck on that space as a figure marched toward them]

SCENE BREAK - FBI HOLDING FACILITY

 **Detective Anderson:** We have Alien activity, in the centre of SanFransisco, a matter of homeland security. [Samantha/ Detective Baines his partner, looked across at the screen of the news playing in the background]

 **Samantha:** We need to call in a SWOT team the Halliwells might be there, we can get them.

 **Detective Anderson:** You know we're after the boy and his family, not his connecting family.

 **Samantha:** Yeah but we can use them to lure the other Halliwells into the trap, Henry would only be a baby now, we can't lure him, the whole Idea of this mision was to get him as a baby so he would be more compliant.

 **Detective Anderson:** You're right I'm calling in a SWOT team, now get ready.

SCENE BREAK - THE DOME.

 **Prue:** When I was here, the controllers could reverse everything they had the whole magical supply.

 **Wyatt:** When were you here? [Suddenly they all felt a figure scatter across the other corridor. Wyatt and Patty II raised their guns so they were on full alert they heard the figure come closer, and the figure came into full view]

 **Prue II:** Aunt Paige?

 **Paige:** Thank goodness you guys are here, I've been trying to get out off this godforsaken place since like forever.

 **Erin:** Where are your kids?

 **Paige:** It's only me, I thought they were at home. Who are you?

 **Prue:** Introductions later, right now we need to go before- [Rex and a couple of guards manage to corner them] Go before Rex finds us.

SCENE BREAK - HOLDING CELL.

 **Piper:** Ow my head.

 **Cole:** Oh great another cell! These are the great situations I get into with you guys.

 **Phoebe:** Because you're lethal.

 **Cole:** You, like a bad guy Phoebe that was why you married me.

 **Leo:** Hello, we're still here and technically that's why she divorced you and sent you to hell twice.

 **Piper:** And married your brother.

 **Phoebe:** Okay guys enough about me! We need to find out how to get out off here, I bet we're in the dome.

 **Cole:** Most likely. We could use Payton now she could get us out off here.

 **Phoebe:** Um I'm not exposing her to another cell Cole. And anyway it's magically protected.

[A white figure approached them, a woman with crazy hair]

 _Two of the charmed ones._ The Woman said to the white figures, _Find the other two they are in here somewhere._

 **Piper:** Paige...

SCENE BREAK - SANFRANSISCO

[A dozen of SWOT cars arrived on the scene off the battle 'Aliens' were shooting down at them but the Halliwells were nowhere in sight.]

 **Detective Anderson:** Damn, Halliwells got away.

 **Samantha:** We have to defeat these guys though.

 **Detective Anderson:** How? We don't have enough power even if we are demons, I don't want to expose myself to the police or the Halliwells.

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL

 **Coop:** It's up too us too defend the city. [Payton looked at Coop in disbelief]

 **Payton:** Um, Mom told us to stay in here and so did Dad, so I'm gonna do that thanks.

 **Coop:** And leave people out there to die, Chris and Melinda will come with us as well as Christy.

 **Warren:** Then go with them! Me and Payton are staying here. [Melinda, Chris and Christy were waiting at the door]

SCENE BREAK - SanFransisco

[Meanwhile, Alex and Andy were hiding behind a wall off the city]

 **Alex:** I need to try and stop them, Dad you should go.

 **Andy:** I'm not leaving you even if I don't have any powers. You'll be handed into the FBI they're out there.

 **Alex:** The Elders can fix that, You need to go, because otherwise your going to get killed like Aunt Piper said and me, Mom and Patty can't handle that so please go to magic school dad. I'll send you there but I'm not going to do it if you don't want to go.

 **Andy:** Alright I'll make sure you have back up from your cousins.

[Alex send Andy off to magic school, in an orb. heading to the battle field]

SCENE BREAK - THE DOME

[Surronded, Patty II made her first aim with the Gun at Rex who was magically protected with a forcefield which didn't help when they advanced, Rex managed to get the gun off Patty II, whilst the other guard managed to seize Wyatt. Erin lifted her legs up doing a split-Jump kick knocking the guards into the Wall, the guard on the left managed to bash into the guard knocking onto the floor, as the gun swooped down the corridor Prue II chasing after it. Meanwhile Prue pounced on Rex trying to rip the necklace - force field off unsuccessfully Rex grabbed Prue's arms and managed too swing her round onto the floor but Paige kicked him in the face knocking him out squarly, Prue II shot the guard advancing on Prue and Paige from behind. The remaining two still had guns Wyatt and Erin got behind Paige who had the force field shield as the guards started shooting. Prue II, aimed a shot at guard in front and aimed squarely in the chest he fell to the ground. The remaining guard was out numbered and couldn't get a shot in edgeways, Prue II managed too, shoot him too]

 **Paige:** Where are Phoebe and Piper?

 **Prue:** Somewhere in here. We have too save them...

SCENE BREAK - Holding Cell

 _The Charmed Ones I can use you and train you to become soldiers of War, the rest off you will be successful._

[Suddenly Prue, Paige, Erin, Wyatt, Prue II and Patty II burst through the doors]

 **Prue:** Not so fast.

 **Paige:** I think the Power off four will have something too say about that.

 _You're magic is useless in here witches._

 **Wyatt:** Right you didn't think that they had a back up plan off course they did, they're the charmed ones.

 **Piper:** Too right.

 **Christy:** What the hell was that?

 **Alex:** Looks like they were called up...

SCENE BREAK - [Prue, Paige, Phoebe and Piper gathered around each other Paige held the necklace in her hand and the force field shone around the four off them Leo and Cole giving them access to magic the woman was shocked.]

 **Piper:** We don't have a spell. [Wyatt, Erin, Patty II and Prue II gathered down the bottom off the room to where the charmed ones were]

 **Prue:** I have one follow my lead. Prudence, Penelope, Patricia

 **Piper:** Astrid, Helena, Lorna and Grace.

 **Phoebe:** These Halliwell witches stand strong beside us...

 **Paige:** Now vanquish this evil from time and space. [The woman started evaporating and exploaded along with everyone in the dome]

 **Cole:** What about this place?

 **Prue:** I know what too do... [Prue walked on over and pulled a few curtains a red button appeared a self destruct button. Patty II ran over too her]

 **Patty II:** Mom, noo! You'll die!

 **Piper:** Prue? What is that button?

 **Prue:** Self destruct for the whole dome. If I press it then we all die which is why you have too go.

 **Phoebe:** You're not sacrificing yourself for us... again Prue.

 **Paige:** There has to be some other way to destroy this place.

SCENE BREAK - SANFRANSISCO

[Meanwhile Alex was fighting of the demons, himself along with Chris, Melinda and Coop and the FBI when suddenly all off the demons evaporated and exploded]

 **Melinda:** What the hell happened there?

 **Alex:** Aunt Piper, Phoebe and mom must have vanquished them from above.

 **Chris:** Yeah in like a loop or something.

 **Coop:** Yeah but why aren't they down yet?

 **Christy:** Because the battle hasn't ended.

SCENE BREAK - THE DOME.

 **Prue:** I'm serious, we were all brought here because of me I need to do this

 **Piper:** NOO! You are not doing this Prue.

 **Patty II:** During this night during this hour... [Everyone turns across to look at Patty]

 **Prue:** Patty? What are you doing?

 **Patty II:** I call upon ancient power bring them back to where they're supposed to be bring the light back where it should be... [In a moment everyone is transported in a flash back down to earth]

Scene break - SANFRANSISCO

[Above them was a huge space station, along with weapons which could destroy universes. Paige, Phoebe, Prue, Piper, Leo, Cole, Wyatt, Erin and Prue II landed back to where the others were.]

 **Prue:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [Leo grabbed Prue whilst she was sobbing as the space station blew up with Patty II inside.]

 **Paige:** Wait what about the force field necklace its still up there, she could still be alive.

 **Prue:** IT DOESN'T WORK IN THAT ROOM! ITS COMPLETLY SEALED OFF! SHE'S DEAD!

 **Alex:** You mean... Patty? She's dead?

Scene break - The Penthouse

[A few hours later Phoebe and Cole were at Cole's Penthouse after the elders had used memory dust once again]

 **Cole:** Phoebe... I love you

 **Phoebe:** Cole we shouldn't... [Cole moved closer to Phoebe and kissed her on the lips they didn't know Warren was watching.]

SCENE BREAK - The Halliwell Manner

[A few hours later Paige was in the Halliwell manner, when Erin arrived]

 **Paige:** Who are you? What do you want?

 **Erin:** My names Erin, and I've been looking for you it's about your son.

SCENE BREAK - FBI HEADQUATERS

 **Samantha:** Detective Anderson, I have some good news Henry's mother is back in town which means...

Detective Anderson: We might be able to get baby Henry sooner than we thought.

 _There's chapter six for you hope you like it! Here's the trailer for the next chapter 'The oldest goodbye' 2x07._

 _watch?v=ehecsOfBSWM_

 _you can watch other videos and trailers about this fanfiction_

 _channel/UC1Y9Vn9obfCOTk6eiA9ojgw_


	8. 2x07 The Oldest GoodBye

2x07 The Oldest Goodbye

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner

[It seamed to be the beginning of the end for Erin, she had found Paige, now she could rescue Henry from being kidnapped by the agents from a young age, maybe all together and undo some off the damage they had done]

 **Paige:** You're talking crazy, my son would never do those things he doesn't even have any powers. He's mortal he inherited it from his father, anyway who are you too come strolling in here talking about my son.

 **Erin:** I'm his wife! And he has powers he comes into them a little bit later, he's the first being to have internal life, those agents are going to come after him and when they do they will destroy him and you, all of you.

Paige: I don't believe you!

 **Erin:** Then let me show you.

SCENE BREAK - P4 [Piper's restaurant]

[Meanwhile Phoebe, Coop, Cole, Warren, Payton, Prue II and Peter were setting and having a meal together. Phoebe and Cole had continued having the affair behind Coop's back, and Warren knew everything.]

 **Coop:** Hey where's Astrid these days?

 **Cole:** Ooooh she had to go on this mission, or something I wasn't really paying attention she'll be back though. She was recruited.

 **Prue II:** What is she in like a sisterhood, [Payton looked up at Prue II, suspiciously. Cole shrugged]

 **Coop:** What about you Payton, how are you finding things here on the other side...

 **Cole:** She wasn't a demon!

 **Coop:** Yeah I know that, but technically she was down there. [Before Cole and Coop could argue Payton interrupted]

 **Payton:** It's going fine, did dad tell you my powers are developing

 **Peter:** Oh yeah? What's your new power?

 **Payton:** I can project my fire-power into my subconscious

 **Phoebe:** First witch I know who can do that,

 **Prue II:** That's because she's half demon, don't forget that.

 **Payton:** I'm not a half demon! I just have demonic powers...

 **Prue II:** If you can throw fire balls, or energy balls your a demon that's a demonic power end of if you want my advice you belong down there!

 **Phoebe:** PRUE! Stop that, your acting like a demon right now

 **Warren:** Yeah and wasn't your sister a demon. [Payton was watching with anger trying to control her powers as they were in a public place]

 **Prue II:** That's why Warren's half was vanquished because he was a demon, so she's a demon because Cole's a demon and Payton's worse she's been trained to target us!

 **Cole:** Warren's demon half was vanquished because he was the source of all evil as was I, yes Payton is a demon but doesn't our friend Erin have demonic powers too? and Tyler?

 **Prue II:** They don't count. They aren't family.

 **Phoebe:** Yes they are according to Chris, Tyler is his son... and Erin is a Halliwell.

 **Peter:** Yeah Prue, just leave it out and stop trying to demonise another sister.

SCENE BREAK - Police station

[Andy and Alex arrived at the police station, down town SANFRANSISCO]

Daryl: Oooh come on Andy you can't bring Alex, along with you he's a whitelighter and a witch.

 **Alex:** Thanks. but this is a special assignment dad says.

 **Andy:** Yeah if anyone says anything I'll call it work experience.

 **Daryl:** Magic?

 **Andy:** Limited. I promise. Right, buddy?

 **Alex** : Course no exposure.

 **Daryl:** The park, isn't a few blocks away, come on let's go before anyone sees the kid

 **Alex:** I'm hardly a kid!

 **Daryl:** Your not trained for this job, though officially,

 **Alex:** Maybe that can change, do you think mom's alright you know with Patty's death will she be okay being alone?

 **Andy:** She's with Aunt Piper, she'll be fine. Come on we've got a job to do.

SCENE BREAK - 2075 SANFRANSISCO

 **Paige:** You brought me too the future?

 **Erin:** You didn't believe me you had too see, for yourself.

 **Paige:** Where is he? Henry? [Erin looked across the road, where Henry was being escorted back into the building by a few FBI agents.]

 **Erin:** We'll have to go in there, but if they see me then they'll capture me.

 **Paige:** We won't let that happen, [Paige orbed whilst, Erin followed her orbing.]

SCENE BREAK - P4 restaurant.

 **Payton:** I don't have too listen too any off this so what if I'm a demon! I'm not the first in the family. I'm leaving.

 **Phoebe:** Payton! Don't go, please... Prue apologise to Payton now

[Payton didn't know what had happened she felt intense anger when a wave of energy blasted at Prue and threw her to the other side of the restaurant causing people to look. Phoebe's eyes widened.]

 **Cole:** Okay that's our cue to leave, normally Payton, lets go.

 **Payton:** I didn't mean too! [Coop went over to help Prue II up, as Cole was guiding Payton to leave as people were staring they hurried out quickly, Melinda walked over]

 **Melinda:** What's going on?

 **Peter:** Nothing now,

Scene break - another plane.

[Astrid was stood on a ghostly street, her bump had grown bigger she had help from Chris to try and contact the other world]

 **Chris:** We're trying to get you back, over there.

 **Astrid:** I don't want too go back

 **Chris:** Why didn't you just say that before!

 **Astrid:** I want to go to the future, again. Can you help me do that?

 **Chris:** Not without exposing you to the elders, why do you want go there?

 **Astrid:** Revenge.

 **Chris:** Astrid I don't think that's a very good-

 **Astrid:** Chris please, I need to do this for Aaron.

 **Chris:** Fine, Peter might be able to help us.

SCENE BREAK - Theme Park,

[Alex, Daryl and Andy arrived at the theme park, called SanFransisco Dreamin. busy filled with people]

 **Daryl:** Alex, Andy this is the theme Park manager Zach.

 **Alex:** Nice to meet you.

 **Andy:** Same here, we're here too investigate.

 **Zach:** What is it bring your kid to work day?

 **Andy:** Well, something like that, your problem is... out of the ordinary right?

 **Zach:** You could say that follow me to the operations room, which is where all the info is and stuff.

SCENE BREAK - Year 2075. [FBI holding facility]

 **Henry JR:** I don't understand, what your asking of me. [Paige and Erin were hiding behind the corner of the FBI building]

 **Agent Jones:** That's because, we haven't told you, you're part of government property, you need to step inside of this machine. [Jessica was brought out to kneel in front of Henry JR]

 **Henry JR:** Jessica.

 **Jessica:** Dad, just do what they say.

[Henry stepped inside the machine whilst Erin and Paige were hiding]

 **Paige:** [Whispers] What are they doing? Who's that?

 **Erin:** [Whispers] That's my daughter Jessica, they must have captured her she was supposed to be keeping with Melody and Taylor.

[A portal opened up as Henry stepped in the machine he seamed to be in pain, out stepped Agent Anderson]

 **Paige:** [Whispers] Oh my god its the cop guy. [The machine is switched off and Henry is released, Jessica is taken back to her cell, as Henry JR stood in front of Detective Anderson with his hands pulled behind his back]

 **Henry JR:** What have you done now? You sick freak.

 **Detective Anderson:** We can't locate you, just yet but we will don't worry. That machine over there it replicated your DNA, so we could open the portal.

 **Henry JR:** I would be interested, but I can do so much more than that.

 **Detective Anderson:** Except you can't your under lock and key, and once your wife is found she'll be sentenced to execution in front of the whole nation. Now I need your help, take him to testing room A, along with Jessica.

[Paige looked at Erin, worriedly]

[Zach took Alex, Daryl and Andy to the empty control room,]

SCENE BREAK - The theme park

 **Zach:** This is our control, room we have cameras on every inch off the park.

 **Alex:** But they're not getting this thing. What's kidnapping the people.

 **Zach:** Exactly, and I've got a few powers of my own to know that, its out of the ordinary.

 **Alex:** What are you? Witch? Whitelighter? Demon?

 **Zach:** Haha, demon no, I'm just your average witch. I put the cameras on inferred and some dark mist is going through the park.

 **Andy:** Interesting.

 **Alex:** Well I need to check with the elders, and see what this mist could be. [Alex orbed off]

SCENE BREAK - THE PARK, ELSEWHERE.

[Two ordinary girls were walking around]

 **Scarlet:** Hey look at that rollercoaster! Tiffany... Tiffany?

[Scarlett looked around for her friend but she was nowhere in sight]

SCENE BREAK - AT PHOEBE'S HOUSE.

 **Phoebe:** That was uncalled for Prue!

 **Prue II** : Look mom, Payton was the one who attacked me and I'm not having another demon in the family to be hurt all over again.

 **Phoebe:** I understand that, but Payton's different, she has demonic powers yes but she's a good girl if you push her away all the time then she will use her powers to defend herself and she will become like Parker.

 **Prue II** : Parker, didn't betray us. She was manipulated, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were wrong to vanquish her.

 **Phoebe:** Payton was manipulated by Zankou, Prue. Just like Parker only by someone else.

 **Prue II:** Exactly! Its only fair if Payton gets vanquished like Parker! I don't want some half sibling.

 **Phoebe:** What about Warren?

 **Prue II:** Him tooo! [With that Prue II beamed out of the house.]

Scene break - Year 2075 [SANFRANSISCO ST King's Park]

 **Erin:** Don't you see I need your help more than ever, those FBI agents keep coming back from the future to your past to try and get Henry as a baby so they can completely, brain wash him.

 **Paige:** But they already have him held captive and awaiting orders, why go back and waste all that time?

 **Erin:** Because... they think if they brain wash him completely, they'll have full access to his powers and our powers which could be true and if that happens... Some of them are demons. [A bright white light suddenly appeared in front of the two and then Henry appeared]

 **Paige:** Henry...

SCENE BREAK - THE PARK [Present day]

[Alex had appeared where the girl had disappeared, he saw a girl, looking very lost]

 **Alex:** Hey? You alright there? [The girl flipped her head and walked towards him]

 **Scarlet:** I can't find my friend its, like she's vanished.

 **Alex:** Alright I'll help you trust me, come with me.

 **Scarlet:** Shouldn't we stay here?

 **Alex:** No I don't think its very safe here. [Andy and Zach came up to them]

 **Andy:** We think we may have saw something on one, of the cameras just now.

 **Scarlet:** What's going on?

 **Zach:** Nothings going on, is that the girl who lost her friend [Alex nodded] Andy you take her up to the surveillance see if you can find her me and Alex should look in engineering

 **Scarlet:** Why are you going too engineering?

 **Zach:** I may have found something extraordinary.

SCENE BREAK - FBI Headquaters [2075]

Samantha/Agent Baines: I have to back to complete the mission on the girls, will you be okay with the two here?

Detective Anderson: Off course, he won't cause any fuss I promise you that,

You think you can turn Prue, to your side, as she doesn't have a good bond with her sister?

Samantha/ Agent Baines: Oh she will. I have plan.

SCENE BREAK - The Penthouse.

[Meanwhile Cole and Payton were having an argument again]

 **Payton:** Don't blame me! She was the one who... made me do it! I didn't know what I was doing.

 **Cole:** You could have exposed us all, and how many people would be after you then... [An elder Zola orbed in, Payton turned around to face her so did Cole.]

What a pleasant surprise

 **Zola:** I would say, I didn't think we'd be visiting here without a power to vanquish the lot of you. This is a warning for your daughter.

 **Cole:** Don't threaten her.

 **Zola:** We're not, I want to advice you to make sure that your powers are kept under wraps preventing the risk of exposure from mortals and demons, that power is very extreme you need to learn how to control it.

 **Cole:** I'll be sure she does it

 **Zola:** Perhaps your not the best one too do that, maybe Piper or Prue. [Zola orbed off.]

YEAR 2075 - St King's Park.

 **Henry JR:** I haven't got long. They'll know I'm missing soon.

 **Erin:** You came.

 **Henry JR:** I'd always come if I was able too Erin. [Erin ran up too Henry and gave him a huge hug

 **Paige:** It's alright, Paige, Piper saw her son from the future both of them and her daughter.

 **Henry JR:** Are you alright?

 **Erin:** I think she's a little weirded out...

 **Henry JR:** Your telling me its like ghost of the past here.

 **Paige:** Am I dead in the future?

 **Erin:** Don't answer that question [There was a blue white and a portal opened and Astrid and Chris stepped out]

 **Paige:** Astrid? Chris?

 **Chris:** Aunt Paige? What are you doing here?

 **Paige:** I could ask you the same thing.

 **Henry JR:** We don't have time for this, Astrid your Aaron's mother obviously from the past. So What are you doing here?

 **Astrid:** I watched my son die, I came back here to kill the people who did it.

 **Erin:** Well that's great because we came to kill them too.

 **Henry JR:** You can't kill them! You don't have enough power! Even with charmed power, you need to find the key and unlock the stone, it'll reveal them. I don't think Aaron's really dead.

 **Astrid:** We watched him explode.

 **Henry JR:** I know but I keep getting these signs, we need to find him and fast because whatever they're doing to him, or using him for it can't be good.

 **Astrid:** How do we find him?

 **Chris** **:** By defeating these guys obviously.

 **Henry JR:** Yeah and finding that key, isn't going to be easy you might need some help.

 **Erin:** That's what me and Tyler are here for.

 **Henry JR:** If I send Melody and Taylor back to the past with you guys then we might get it done quicker. Four against two.

 **Paige:** More than that, and besides we don't even know their army and what about your daughter how are you going to keep her safe?

 **Henry JR:** I'll protect Jessica. I never wanted to kill my own people I had too, to protect the ones I love otherwise they'd come after you Erin and Jessica they already have Jessica, but you need protecting and you need to defeat them Erin.

 **Peter:** What are you going to do though?

 **Henry JR:** I'm going to do what I have too. To survive. You have to go now, or they'll capture you,

 **Erin:** Henry! When will I see you again?

 **Henry JR:** Soon I promise, [Henry went up to Erin and kissed her on the lips.]

 **Paige:** He's right we have too go. [Peter opened up the Portal]

 **Henry JR:** Don't worry Astrid, I'll find out what happened to Aaron, he was my best friend I owe everything to him you have my word [Astrid looked at him tearfully and stepped into the portal, along with Peter]

 **Paige:** I'm sorry the future turned out this way for you.

 **Henry JR:** It wasn't your fault its, there's and they are going to pay and everyone else too. [Paige hugged Henry and then stepped into the portal too leaving Erin and Henry JR]

 **Erin:** You promise you'll protect her?

 **Henry JR:** Of course, I want you to take this [Henry JR, Takes off a necklace, he's wearing with the charmed triquatra on it] I discovered it along time ago whilst me and Aaron were tracking up the mountains, if you find the place of the key you may need this to make it work trust me it'll make sense. [He places it in Erin's hand and kisses her again]

 **Erin:** Henry...

 **Henry JR** : We're not saying goodbye, are we I have to go Erin... [with that Henry disappeared in a white light and Erin stepped through the portal]

SCENE BREAK - PHOEBE'S HOUSE,

[Prue was in her bedroom, when she felt a strange presence, Agent Baines appeared]

 **Samantha/ Agent Baines:** I have a plan, a way you can understand your sister.

 **Prue II:** How do you know about that?

 **Samantha/ Agent Baines:** Trust me, I can help you.

Scene break – the theme park

 **Zach** : I figured it out, a hybrid which was genetically engineered has escaped and is doing this… the staff created it without my permission [Suddenly a red light begins to flash and the gates all shut off, Alex goes to orb but can't]

 **Alex:** Damn it… Dad

[In surveillance]

 **Scarlett:** What was that? What's going on

 **Andy:** This can't be good.

Scene break – unknown the year 2075

 **Detective Anderson:** Are you sure you'll be alright with him Agent Jones? Turner isn't as much fuss as the Halliwells

 **Agent Jones:** I'll be fine, I've had experience in getting the best out of people.

 **Detective Anderson:** Break him, so he'll use his powers against his friend and his family.

 **Agent Jones:** I will.

 **Aaron:** Please… just leave me alone leave us all alone.

 **Detective Anderson:** This isn't over for you yet. Not by a long shot.

 _So yeah chapter seven and the kids are all grown up in this story, Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Paige I kind of just wrote them in I'll just say they were given eternal life as a gift from the elders. Phoebe and Paige are elders. The same goes for Leo, Cole is kind of dead anyway and Andy was brought back from the dead from when he was young and yes I did mean SWAT, andI just use FBI cos they always said it on charmed. Sorry it took so long… been super busy! Trailer for the finale…._

 _watch?v=m4LzfRZWJrU_ _hoping to have trilogy two done end of october_


	9. 2x08 Hidden Fear

Charmed 2x08 Hidden Fear

Scene Break, P4,[Piper's Restaurant]

 **Melinda:** Dad? I didn't expect to see you here...

 **Leo:** Well your mom sent me, said you were short staffed and she's busy doing financing.

 **Melinda:** Oh right Phoebe, and her lot was just here, Prue and Payton just had a blow up, and literally, blow up.

 **Leo:** Oh bet Phoebe wasn't happy about the us of magic, out in public. Interesting, Prue really doesn't like Payton does she?

 **Melinda:** Well I think its because you know just so soon after Parker.

 **Leo:** Yeah, Parker was right to be vanquished

 **Melinda:** Really you think so too?

 **Leo:** I do, Melinda, you, Wyatt and Chris all made the right choice.

 **Melinda:** What's that over there? [Melinda, and Leo looked over to see a light flashing] It looks like a portal.

 **Leo:** It doesn't matter whatever it is.

 **Melinda:** Off course it does, Dad come on let's go and investigate. [Melinda pulled Leo along side.]

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

 **Paige:** This all doesn't make any sense why can't those agents just leave him alone.

 **Erin:** They're demons, they want power. [Piper and Prue walk in]

 **Prue:** Who want power

 **Paige:** Agents are after my son, who I don't know where, he is.

 **Astrid:** Or Aaron.

 **Piper:** Who's Aaron, and why are they after your son? He's mortal.

 **Erin:** Listen to me people, Henry isn't mortal he came into his powers late, and when he did he is the most powerful being to ever walk on this planet, even more powerful than the elders. Aaron is Astrid's unborn son who is just as powerful and if they have him somewhere, and completely brainwash him, they could use his powers against us.

 **Piper:** I think I understand now, they want baby Henry for his powers, what about older Henry, and your his wife?

 **Erin:** Yeah I am and they do, they have older Henry now but they don't have full access to his powers.

 **Prue:** And if they do then... all hell will break loose the world will end as per usual.

 **Erin:** Exactly.

 **Astrid:** Well what do you suggest we do? We have to save Aaron before they mess with him too much-

 **Chris:** We don't even know if he's alive the demons could be setting Henry up with those signs to distract us away from him.

 **Piper:** You might be right, why would they want Aaron when they have the real deal.

 **Astrid:** We can't just not look for him!

 **Tyler:** Alright then... We'll send Melody and Taylor on the hunt for Aaron better them than us.

 **Paige:** Yeah and we need to find my family before they do.

 **Erin:** And Henry says we need to find the key to unlock the stone, He says searching for it in the past will be safer.

 **Piper:** Yeah but is this key or stone thing even invented now?

 **Erin:** It has to be... [A portal opened again, and out stepped Melody and Taylor]

 **Melody:** I heard you through there, it is its, been around hundreds of years.

 **Prue:** Yeah but shouldn't we get it from your time zone?

 **Taylor:** It would be almost impossible, to find it in our time zone, if we find it here, then go to the place in the future, where it is at then there will be no trouble.

 **Astrid:** Well who's coming back to the future with me?

 **Piper:** Melody and Taylor.

 **Taylor:** Um we just got here.

 **Erin:** You need to find, Aaron for us they have him prisoner, find him before they brainwash him and turn him against us.

 **Melody:** But Henry sent us here?

 **Erin:** Henry will understand, and the FBI agents will be back looking for Baby Henry soon. [Cole was stood at the doorway listening to the conversation]

Astrid: Dad...

Cole: What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Follow in Parker's footsteps. Payton's heading that way too.

Astrid: Dad I can explain but I need to be here!

 **Erin:** Cole... Aaron's grandfather.

 **Cole:** Who the hell is Aaron? Look I don't care what the rest of you do, but you should be where I told you to be.

 **Piper:** Cole, kitchen now. [Cole rolled his eyes and headed toward the kitchen, followed by Piper, Paige and Astrid.]

SCENE BREAK - UNKOWN

 **Prue II:** Where am I? What is this place?

 **Samantha/ Agent Baines:** You've headed to your, heart but you're still at home just follow the path. Your ready.

 **Prue II:** For what? [Prue II, followed the voice, of Samantha and opened the door when suddenly Payton turned around] YOU!

 **Samantha/ Agent Baines:** We're here to be reunited, with blood.

[Prue II turned around and Payton stood before her]

SCENE BREAK - OUTSIDE P4 RESTURANT

 **Leo:** It's defiantly a portal...

 **Melinda:** Too what? Come on dad, you have powers now, we'll be safe,

 **Leo:** Melinda, I don't think - [Melinda then walked through the portal] that's a good idea] That's a good idea. [Leo shortly followed]

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

 **Cole:** Somebody please tell me what is going on.

 **Piper:** Wherever you sent Astrid, to be protected, she can't go she needs to be here for her son.

 **Cole:** He isn't even here yet!

 **Paige:** Her future son! The one which could be getting brainwashed right now...technically right now in the future do you want your grandson to be brainwashed, and tortured for his powers like Payton?

 **Cole:** No... So what those, Agent's you mentioned upstairs, they have him captive and your son?

 **Astrid:** Exactly, Aaron was dead, as he died in an explosion somehow he survived, they now have him Henry, Paige's son thinks he's alive.

 **Cole:** What has Paige's son, got to do with any of this. [Erin is stood at the doorway]

 **Erin:** Henry has always looked out for Aaron, they've been best friends, since forever. They were members of this... lets just say coven we all were Me, Taylor, Tyler, Aaron, Melody and Henry until the agents came along and started killing everyone.

 **Cole:** And they're demons right? Just vanquish them, already.

 **Erin:** We can't if you we're listening we need to find the key to the stone whatever that means.

 **Cole:** So I get it now, these agents have Aaron, my grandson to use his powers for evil.

 **Astrid:** That's not the worst part of it dad. We need to find him and fast before they do some real damage.

SCENE BREAK - THE PARK [Alex, was helping Scarlet find Tiffany when Daryl and Andy came along after all the exits had been lockdown]

Scarlet: What's going on, why is everything shut down?

Alex: That's what I'm trying to figure out [Alex made a weird face trying to orb]

 **Scarlet:** What are you doing?

Alex: Contemplating, damn... [Andy and Daryl then came running along]

 **Daryl:** All exits are shut, by whatever's shutting it.

 **Andy:** Can you... you know, do your thing [Alex shook his head, Andy sighed]

we are officially trapped like rats.

 **Alex:** Actually I don't think rats can be trapped this easily. [Zach came running into where the four were in the surveillance room]

 **Zach:** I think I may have solved part of the mystery. Alex, you should come with me to engineering.

 **Scarlet:** What's engineering got to do with this? Will it help me find Tiffany?

 **Zach:** Most defiantly.

 **Andy:** And wherever he goes I go, I'm not losing another child, I'm his father, not to mention a police officer to protect him. [Alex rolled his eyes]

 **Daryl:** I'll stay in here, with Scarlet, and we'll search for her friend some more.

 **Zach:** Alright let's go.

SCENE BREAK - UNKNOWN

 **Prue II:** PAYTON?! I should have known you'd betray us like this, true demon you are. [Payton rolled her eyes at the comment]

 **Payton:** I'm not betraying you, I'm protecting you. You think so too otherwise your consciousness wouldn't be here. And there's no denying that!

 **Prue II:** Protecting me from what? I'm here to help save the world from all the evil... like you and your stupid family, your dad, brother and sister.

 **Payton:** I also have a mom who's a witch who's the same mom as yours!

 **Prue II:** I am nothing like you!

 **Payton:** I am not a demon, I have demonic powers and demonic blood, which I inherited from my father yes but me and Warren, we're different. Why do you think the charmed ones were able to vanquish Warren's demon's half, when they had to vanquish my dad entirely before. We're more human than any demons ever before!

 **Prue II:** You we're brought up by demons! You can't foul me...

 **Payton:** Do you think I want to go back to that life again? I was forced to use my demonic powers for evil Prue, I was brainwashed.

 **Samantha/ Agent Baines:** I'm living proof that hybrids, of demons exits because I'm one too.

SCENE BREAK - THE YEAR 2075

 **Agent Jones:** It's only been a day or so and your already losing it.

 **Aaron:** I'm not giving you my powers, you killed my family. You have my friends held captive and your all demons-

 **Agent Jones:** You're a half demon, aren't you forgetting that? Maybe the whitelighter side in you is. But don't worry we'll soon change that about you. You'll submit to my every word.

 **Aaron:** I'd never do that.

 **Agent Jones:** You will, I will hurt you enough like I have been for the past few days, how's that back off yours agian?

 **Aaron:** Go to hell,

 **Agent Jones:** After you.

SCENE BREAK - The hotel of halls

[Melinda had appeared in a hallway ]

Melinda: Daaaaad? [She suddenly heard odd sounds from down the bottom]

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL

[Meanwhile Phoebe and Cole were meeting at Magic school and Warren was following them]

 **Cole:** Phoebe, that dinner didn't go to plan did it?

 **Phoebe:** Well what did you expect our too families meeting up bad idea, in the first place, I had a word with Prue and she stormed off. As to be expected she has a mind off her own,

 **Cole:** As I had a word with Payton, an elder stopped by our house and gave us a somewhat 'friendly' warning about Payton controlling her powers.

 **Phoebe:** Really? I'll talk too them... Payton just needs a little time she has so many powers to come into... [Cole walked towards Phoebe and kissed her on the lips for a long time]

 **Cole:** That meal was the worst we should never do that,

 **Phoebe:** Cole, we shouldn't be doing this.

 **Cole:** You didn't have a problem with it before... Why don't you just end things with Coop?

 **Phoebe:** Because I love him!

 **Cole:** Then why did you start this with me?!

 **Phoebe:** Honestly, I don't know Cole, maybe because I was drawn to you because of Warren and Payton and me and Coop were seperated, because of Parker's death. Maybe because you were, just there or maybe because of our history they're are a list of possibilities. Maybe this is destiny or fate trying to tell us something.

 **Cole:** Phoebe, you can't deny we have something worth fighting for.

 **Phoebe:** I don't know if its worth all the lies.

 **Cole:** We're meant to be together, danger is our thing, our destiny can't you see that?

 **Phoebe:** Maybe. [And they continued to hold each other, as Warren still hid behind the wall watching, he began to walk away confused. His parents were having an affair with each other shouldn't he be glad?.]

SCENE BREAK - The Park

 **Alex:** So you figured out, what was taking all of these people?

 **Zach:** I did, which is why you have to be out of the way whitelighter, those cops don't know the magical world, but you do.

 **Alex:** What?

 **Zach:** Restrain him. [Suddenly two guards came before Alex holding him.]

 **Alex:** Don't do this, Zach, we can figure this out.

 **Zach:** Genetically, modified hybrids are band from the magical world and we have created a being more powerful from ever before, a soul from the Halliwell line its self.

 **Alex:** What? How?

 **Zach:** It was gripping onto life, in the void, the never space we brought it back with its own power

 **Alex:** This is my family, we're talking about you'd better tell me I'm not some whitelighter I'm a witch! One of the most powerful witches of them all, now TELL ME!

 **Zach:** Just think off all the souls you have lost in the battles of the years, we are able to use them, to function the park but it got out of our hand lost control.

 **Alex:** Now its, trying to kill everybody! Please you have to let me help you.

 **Zach:** Why? You'll steal it from me! It is the most precious thing in this whole Park.

[The guards began to drag Alex away since orbing wasn't an option he had no choice to continue, to struggle.]

SCENE BREAK - UNKNOWN.

 **Leo:** Melinda? [All Leo could see was halls, figures scattered down, Melinda colided into Leo]

 **Melinda:** Dad, I think something's following us.

 **Leo:** We shouldn't have followed this portal,

 **Melinda:** It's here, for a reason someone opened it...

 **Leo:** Hey isn't that...

SCENE BREAK - UKNKNOWN

 **Prue II:** I hope you know what, you're doing, Mom may never understand.

 **Payton:** We're doing this too protect the earth Prue

 **Samantha/ Agent Baines:** The ritual, is complete, and now for our first task,

 **Prue II:** I hope it isn't something too extreme.

 **Samantha/ Agent Baines:** You're test of loyalty has already begun my friend which one of your cousins would you like to save.

 **Payton:** What are you talking about [A screen goes up, and shows Melinda, and then Alex and the black smoke.] What is that?

 **Samantha/ Agent Baines:** You're cousins soul. Patty, and your cousin Melinda which one will you choose to save with your new powers?

 **Prue II:** You bitch! I knew this was a bad idea...

 **Samantha/Agent Baines:** It's too late to back down now, nobody will understand if you had side with a demon, look what happened to Parker.

SCENE BREAK - UNKNOWN

 **Leo:** Uhh, what was that?

 _You are now ours you will bow down before us..._

 **Melinda:** Can you blast us out of here? [Leo tried to use his magic but it wasn't working]

 **Leo:** Nope, magically protected.

 **Melinda:** Again! [They we're met with two ugly creatures who threw them to the otherside off the corridor and threw an energy ball at them] Hey no fair!

 **Leo:** Come on this way, [Leo grabbed Melinda's hand and they ran down the other corridor, trying to escape the demons.]

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

 **Prue:** Piper, I think something's wrong, Alex isn't answering my calls.

 **Piper:** He might be just busy Prue, have you ever thought off that?

 **Prue:** I don't want too lose another child Piper...Come with me, to the theme park. [Piper put down her calculator and pen and followed Prue, meanwhile Paige was up in the attic]

 **Piper:** Are you still at that summoning spell?

 **Paige:** I have to try something, Piper this is my family we're talking about. They're out there somewhere. I've got to find them before those agents do, and we need to find Astrid's Son too.

 **Prue:** That has too wait, Alex is in trouble, we need to go to the park,

 **Paige:** Just ask Phoebe, to do it.

 **Prue:** We're going to need all off us Paige. [Paige rolled her eyes and put down the scrying equipment and orbed Prue and Piper to Phoebe]

SCENE BREAK - YEAR 2075

Agent Peters: Ahh Agent Jones, your on that Aaron, assignment aren't you?

 **Agent Jones** : For about two days give or take, yes

 **Agent Peters:** Any progress, before Anderson and Baines get back, the Halliwell boy is still following our orders, but we can't get his charmed powers yet.

 **Agent Jones:** That'll take centuries, but Aaron he's somewhat submissive already.

Come and see for yourself. [The two agents go to the room where Aaron is being held, who is resting] Come on wake up, [Aaron slowly wakes up, and lifts his eyes to the too agents]

 **Agent Peters:** That's all well and good but its, not going to help us get Henry from when he was young.

 **Agent Jones:** No it could, stop the Halliwells from vanquishing all off us, his submissiveness. We could send him back to destroy Erin and the rest of that blasted family they'd be out off our way then.

 **Aaron:** I'd never...

 **Agent Jones:** Its there lives or Henry and his daughter, which one do you choose?

 **Aaron:** I can't... please don't make me,

 **Agent Jones:** DECIDE OR I'll DO IT FOR YOU!

 **Aaron:** Alright! I'll do whatever you say, just leave Henry and Jessica alone!

SCENE BREAK - THE PARK

Alex: LET ME GO! [Andy came in with Daryl and Scarlet]

Andy: Alex? You've been here ages... [He saw Alex, in a cell, and looked for Zach but there was no sign of him he went up to the bars.]

Alex: Dad, he has Patty's soul, you have to get her back! Please

Zach: That's not going to be possible, [Zach blasted an energy ball and hit Andy who went flying across the room out unconscious, Daryl runs too him]

 **Alex:** DAD! You're a demon?

 **Zach:** Warlock, possessed demonic powers.

 **Scarlet:** You have Tiffany, where is she?

 **Zach:** She is lost in many ways, the darkness has consumed her.

 **Alex:** If your a warlock then, who do you work for?

 **Zach:** As if I'd be telling you that, face it there's a whole force off demons willing to take out your family, past, present and future.

 **Prue:** LEAVE HIM ALONE. [Zach whips his head around and goes to throw an energy ball but Piper, explodes him]

 **Alex:** He's a warlock!

 **Phoebe:** A warlock? Like you're powerful enough to take us down.

 **Zach:** Maybe not just me, I know demons who would wipe out your timeline...

 **Paige:** Is he talking about... Henry? And Aaron? Where are they?! We can't vanquish him!

 **Prue:** Paige we have too,

 **Piper:** He doesn't know anything Paige, he's bluffing, go to Andy and heal him [Paige goes to Andy too heal him, Piper throws a simple potion but Scarlet doges it out the way]

 **Alex:** You can do magic?

 **Scarlet:** Well its noo secret now! We can't vanquish him he knows where Tiffany is.

 **Alex:** Along, with Patty's soul...

 **Phoebe:** Listen, your friend is lost Scarlet and I'm sorry, and we can use a spell to make sure that Patty is resting in piece now alright?

 **Piper:** The potion is alright, though.

[Suddenly Payton and Prue II walked through the door]

 **Prue II:** Oh... you guys are here, Melinda and Leo are in danger.

 **Piper:** Melinda and Leo?

 **Prue II:** There's no time too explain, [Piper, immediatly through the potion at the warlock with no hesitation and he screamed and exploaded everywhere, Andy eventually woke up, and Phoebe let Andy out]

 **Piper:** We have too save Melinda and Leo...

Prue: What about Patty?

[A cloud of smoke suddenly covered the room, and Melinda and Leo fell from a portal, as Patty appeared]

 **Andy:** Patty.

 **Piper:** Are you too alright?

 **Leo:** We're both fine, right Mel?

 **Melinda:** Off course, [Melinda stepped by Piper]

 **Patty:** And now for your deaths. [Patty raised her hands]

 **Prue:** Why do you want too kill us we're your family. [Patty looked confused]

 **Andy:** She's right, you've been brainwashed by whoever took your soul. But don't worry we'll help you rest in piece.

 **Alex:** We owe you that [Patty looked over at Payton and Prue II who looked sheaply at each other]

 **Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige:** I am light, I am one to strong to fight send her back too rest within the after life bring her soul to piece. [A white and blue sparkle centred her and she was gone]

 **Payton:** Talk about haunting you in the after life,

 **Phoebe:** Payton!

SCENE BREAK - AT Prue's House.

 **Alex;** I'm sorry we didn't save you're friend

 **Scarlet:** At least we got rid of that warlock and your sister was saved.

 **Alex:** Who are you anyway, Witch, hybrid?

 **Scarlet:** I'm a nymph.

 **Alex:** A nymph, we should hang out again sometime.

 **Scarlet:** Yeah maybe we should.

SCENE BREAK - YEAR 2075

 **Agent Jones:** So Aaron, you know the plan, your mission.

Aaron: You've already drilled it into my head, quiet literally

 **Agent Jones:** I suggest you get right too it

 _new trailer uploading on my channel for this chapter!_

channel/UC1Y9Vn9obfCOTk6eiA9ojgw/videos


	10. 2x09 Red Blood

Charmed Trilogy 2: 2x09 Red Blood

Scene break - THE PENTHOUSE. Living Area

[Warren was discussing, with Payton about their parents, and their possible affair whilst Cole was out]

 **Warren:** You don't believe me

 **Payton:** Honestly, I'm not interested mom and dad can do what they like.

 **Warren:** But what about, Uncle Coop? Or Prue or Peter? They'll be hurt...

 **Payton:** Good I'm glad. [Astrid enters the room]

 **Astrid:** What are you two doing?

 **Payton:** He's going crazy thinking that, our mom and dad are having an affair,

 **Warren:** I saw them together! I swear I did..

 **Astrid:** I don't know why, Dad keeps going back to her she's such a waist of space. Always been rejected by her, that's why you two, had too scavenger around in the underworld, all your childhood.

 **Payton:** That was Zankou! Not mom, or dad!

 **Astrid:** Whatever...

 **Warren:** I'm sorry... about your son, dad told me, we'll find him even if he's in the future.

 **Astrid:** I know we will and I'm going to kill those stupid demons,

 **Warren:** I thought they were agents?

 **Astrid:** Both I'm off to meet Paige and Erin, we're on a mission

 **Warren:** I'm going too, find Peter...

SCENE BREAK - SANFRANSISCO STADIUM.

 **Phoebe:** This was genius, meeting out here, where nobody would find us...

 **Cole:** I didn't think you'd come after our last conversation,

 **Phoebe:** I can't just leave you Cole, you know better than that.

 **Cole:** You were willing to leave me before...

 **Phoebe:** That is not fair Cole... [Meanwhile Warren was walking through the stadium with Peter]

 **Peter:** [Whispering] I can't believe, you're following mom like this.

 **Warren:** I have to get someone to believe me... [They hear a noise behind them, and both of them turn around]

 **Peter:** What was that?

 **Warren:** Probably, just an animal, or something.

 **Peter:** Or something. [Suddenly a person jumped out at them with wild red eyes and a few more] Vampires?

 **Warren:** No way. [Warren and Peter began to back away but, Warren felt someone grab his neck and bite hard into it, as well did, Peter they both fell unconscious onto the floor and the vampires flew away like bats]

SCENE BREAK - The Halliwell Manner,

 **Paige:** So we're taking a hike up to the mountain,

 **Erin:** It's the safest bet... I bet the key is up there somewhere and I bet Henry is the one who hid it.

 **Astrid:** I wish I could come.

 **Erin:** Well being pregnant will put a strain on your baby.

 **Astrid:** We all know he's going to be born anyway. [Tyler walks in with Chris and a bag of stuff]

 **Tyler:** Times can change. You should stay here, look for Paige's family, try and find baby Henry before the demon agents do.

 **Paige:** Wow demon Agents now I've heard it all...

Scene break - outside the Halliwell manner

[Aaron was lurking behind the bushes across the road waiting for his opportunity]

SCENE BREAK - Year 2075

 **Agent Peters:** I'm afraid, I have some bad news, Jones... regarding the Halliwell boy.

 **Agent Jones:** What is it?

 **Agent Peters:** He escaped last night, he may have gone back to the past, where the original hybrids are... we injected him with the virus that would make his powers more useful to us but it didn't work.

 **Agent Jones:** We have his daughter don't we just remind him off that... he'll come running back to us..

 **Agent Peters:** He's not capable, off rational thought at the moment.

 **Agent Jones:** We're going to have to go back and find him... Aaron's out there if they see each other this could put the whole plan in jeopardy...

Scene break The Stadium.

 **Phoebe:** Oh my god... [Phoebe, ran too an unconscious, Peter and Warren, Cole checked Warren over]

 **Cole:** He's still breathing.

 **Phoebe:** What do you think happened? Why are they here?! They could have been following us and they're hurt because of us.

 **Cole:** They're two brothers, they were probably going to play football or something... Warren has some strange teeth marks on his neck does Peter?

 **Phoebe:** Yeah, he does, and really Cole? In the middle off the night?

[Suddenly Warren woke up, he went to lash out at Cole,]

 **Cole:** Woah, steady its just me. What happened?

 **Warren:** We we're ambushed, by these... demons or something.

 **Phoebe:** We should probably check the book of shadows. [Then Peter woke up]

 **Peter:** Mom? When did you two get here?

 **Cole:** We should get you two home, come on.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

[Meanwhile, Paige and Piper were arguing]

 **Paige:** I'm going Piper, its not up for discussion

 **Piper:** Paige... look I understand you want to do the best by your family but with these demon agents you don't know what kind of power they possess.

 **Paige:** They're not more powerful than us, I know that.

 **Piper:** You wanna put that too the test?

 **Paige:** What else am I supposed to do? Just sit back and let Henry be imprisoned for the rest off his life and Aaron too, no I'm not going to do that.

 **Erin:** Trust me she's protected.

 **Piper:** You couldn't beat them before.

 **Erin:** They won't come after us... [Phoebe, Cole, Warren and Peter entered. Piper looked at the bite marks on both Peter and Warren]

 **Piper:** What happened to you too?

 **Warren:** We were ambushed by some demons, now we're going to figure out who they are. [Suddenly there was a loud crash and the windows all smashed, as Aaron entered, and landed on his feat on the kitchen table.]

 **Erin:** Aaron? [Erin went to go to him but Piper pulled her back, and went to explode Aaron who went flying into the wall] WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

 **Piper:** That's not Aaron, he's been infected by something or other. [Aaron went near them again, but Cole blasted an energy ball, which Aaron seamed to disintegrate with his hand. Cole then blasted another fire ball]

 **Erin:** Aaron, stop it, we're your family! [Astrid came walking down stairs hearing all the commotion]

 **Astrid:** [Standing by the doorway] What's happening over here? [Suddenly Aaron jumped out the window.] Was that, Aaron?!

 **Cole:** I think you scared him off...

 **Phoebe:** Guys I think we should stand back... from Warren and Peter. [Cole moved slowly back, as Warren and Peter began to click their necks and stare at them intensely and red eyes shot back at them]

 **Paige:** Vampires?

 **Erin:** Seriously?! [Warren suddenly turned behind him and shot a red fire ball at Astrid who went colliding into the stairs]

 **Cole:** ASTRID! [Peter, then moved toward them, and Erin threw a fireball, Peter and Warren flew out the window]

 **Tyler:** What the hell was that?!

 **Cole:** Maybe that's one of their vampire powers...

 **Tyler:** Vampires?

 **Cole:** Paige, was a vampire before.

 **Paige:** Was not my fault... we need to find who did this too all off them

Scene Break - At Phoebe's House.

 **Payton:** Prue? I think following Samantha was a bad idea...

 **Prue II:** Me too what do we do now?

 **Payton:** We play her at her own game... [Phoebe walks in along with Coop]

 **Coop:** I can't believe he's a vampire... They're you are don't you answer, me Prue?

 **Prue II:** Sorry I was with Payton what, who's a vampire?

 **Phoebe:** Warren and Peter are both vampire's along with Aaron.

 **Payton:** Who Astrid's kid? The one from the future, when did he get here? Why is he here?

 **Coop:** We don't know...

Scene Break - THE HALLIWELL MANNER.

 **Cole:** Your, sure you're okay?

 **Astrid:** I'm fine, dad... I can't believe Warren did that.

 **Piper:** Well it wasn't really, Warren he was possessed.

 **Astrid:** Why were they all possessed, Peter, Warren and Aaron? Why was Aaron even here in this time...

 **Piper:** That's what we have to figure out, not you.

 **Astrid:** He's my son. I have to see him,

 **Cole:** No way if he's being chased by those demon agents then that'll put you right on their radar.

 **Astrid:** Dad you've got too let me do this, we don't know what he's going through!

 **Cole:** I'll find a way too talk too him,

 **Astrid:** You threw an energy ball at him, I don't think he's going to trust you any time soon.

 **Cole:** I know it was self defence, and once Aaron is back to his normal self he'll realise that.

 **Astrid:** If he ever gets back too his normal self.

Piper: Excuse me whilst I make a vanquish potion for these vampires, Prue... [Prue comes in from the other room] You can scry for them, Phoebe should be back soon.

SCENE BREAK - SANFRANSISCO STADIUM.

 **Payton:** Mom said, this was where her and dad found Warren and Peter...

 **Prue II:** So, Samantha should be lurking around here... [They saw blonde hair and both Prue and Payton ran up but stopped when they saw her with detective Anderson and two others]

 **Payton:** I knew we shouldn't have trusted her...

 _ **Samantha/Agent Baines:**_ _What do you mean they're both here, Henry and Aaron._

 _ **Agent Jones:**_ _Unfortunately, I sent Aaron back on a mission to kill that, Erin without knowing Henry had escaped._

 _ **Detective Anderson:**_ _We can't let them see each other... It'll ruin the plan. We have to get them back without being infected our selves._

 _ **Agent Peters:**_ _We should all split up... you two look for Henry and we'll look for Aaron._

 **Payton:** At least we know why Aaron's here, we better warn, Erin. And tell Aunt Paige, Henry is here.

 **Prue II:** What about, Samantha?

 **Payton:** Let's leave her for now, we'll find Henry and Aaron before they do. And Warren and Peter.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD. [Vampires hangout]

 **Paige:** Haven't been down here in a while,

 **Cole:** Nope,

 **Phoebe:** Did you have too come with us I mean really, your like our... sheep.

 **Piper:** Oddly, more like our whitelighter.

 **Cole:** Of course, I had too I promised Astrid I always keep my promises to my children.

 **Phoebe:** Try telling Payton that. [Suddenly, Aaron jumped out in front off them red eyes teeth like fangs. Behind him two agents came and straddled him too the ground]

 **Cole:** HEY! Leave him alone, [They injected a syringe into him, Cole threw an energy ball at the agents but a force field shot]

 **Agent Peters:** Relax, its just so the infection wares off. He'll be fine out of you're way. [Aaron seamed to slip into a sedative state.] You invented this of course [Cole frowned but dismissed the comment.

 **Paige:** Like hell we're letting you take him back, you're destroying him and my son.

 **Agent Peters:** You must be Paige Matthews.

 **Paige:** That's Matthews-Halliwell actually. Now leave him alone, before we vanquish your sorry asses.

 **Agent Jones:** Charmed power can't vanquish us.

 **Piper:** We'd be glad to try...

 **Agent Jones:** We hold the vaccine, to this virus, without us Warren or Peter, neither will Henry be cured from it.

[Aaron began too wake up his eyes went wide seeing the two agents, and the charmed ones standing before him he scrambled up to his feat moving away from the agents, Agent Peter began to gate on him, but Cole threw an energy ball toward him and he went flying across the room]

 **Aaron:** Get away from me!

 **Cole:** I was making sure he didn't take you back... look it was a misunderstanding before...

 **Aaron:** YOU SET ME UP!

 **Prue:** What is he talking about?

 **Aaron:** Cole... He took me too them, and Henry. he's in charge of all them, those agents, he's the president and ruler of the underworld, in the future.

 **Cole:** This can't be true he's tricking us.

 **Paige:** [Stood back from Cole] Why would he trick us?

 **Cole:** To get Henry!

 **Aaron:** I'm not lying! He's evil, he always has been! I'm not going anywhere with him.

 **Piper:** Come with us, then. You don't want to go back with those agents do you? [Aaron looked over at the two unconscious agents]

 **Aaron:** But Warren, and Peter?

 **Piper:** We have to hide you from them, and find Henry Phoebe, Prue and Cole can worry about them. [Aaron stood by Piper and Paige and they orbed off leaving, Prue, Cole and Phoebe in the underworld. Prue searched the agents and found the vaccine, come on lets go]

SCENE BREAK - SANFRANSISCO STREATS

 **Prue II:** This is a crazy idea, we have no back up or no potions.

 **Payton:** We don't need any Prue. Trust me, we just need to by time to hold them back from Henry.

 **Prue II:** I'm sure, Mom and are Aunts are on their trail!

 **Payton:** We're the next generation its, time we start acting like it. When Melinda, Wyatt and Chris vanquished Parker they were right too do that that's what the Halliwell legacy does defend evil. [Suddenly a bloodied figure stepped out from the shadows] Henry.

 **Henry JR:** My dear cousins. What a pleasant surprise [Out came Warren and Peter]

 **Prue II:** We're out numbered! [Payton lifted up her hand and a force field shot all three of the boys back, they somersaulted back onto their feet and got their fangs out, an energy ball whizzed by but not from Payton, Samantha and Detective Anderson were standing behind them]

 **Payton:** Stay away from us!

 **Detective Anderson:** We just want the boy, nothing else and we'll leave you alone.

 **Prue II:** We're not letting you! [Suddenly Peter went behind Prue II and bit her on the neck. Payton stood back in shock, the demon agents threw an energy ball and sent her flying across the street]

Detective Anderson: Give it up, your outnumbered. [Henry JR ran through the trees and Detective Anderson and Baines ran after him, whilst Payton was cornered by Prue II, who was now a vampire, Peter and Warren]

[Suddenly, Paige orbed in front of Payton and grabbed her leaving the other free]

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

 **Erin:** Aaron? Oh my god you're back,

 **Aaron:** Yeah they injected me with something that got rid of the virus, but they're still out there.

 **Erin:** What are you doing in this time? [They were interrupted when Paige, and Payton entered]

 **Paige:** You could have been killed!

 **Payton:** I wasn't killed, it was Prue's idea not mine and she's now a vampire what do we do?

 **Aaron:** They're not vampires. Its a virus with a vampire gene but not a vampire.

 **Payton:** Whatever we are still in this situation.

 **Paige:** Which way did Henry and the agents go?

 **Aaron:** Wait you saw... Henry? Where is he? I have to see him before they get him again.

 **Payton:** It might be a little bit late for that. [Aaron sighed, he was reminded of his mission to kill Erin, but he couldn't do it he had to work with the Halliwells to get the agents]

 **Aaron:** Then we have to vanquish them!

 **Paige:** We can't vanquish them, we've already tried, we need some stupid key which is in some stupid stone which we haven't even started looking for it then.

 **Aaron:** Can't you cast a spell or something? Anything?!

SCENE BREAK - UPSTAIRS, [THE ATTIC]

[Meanwhile Astrid was upstairs with Piper]

 **Astrid:** That's what he said? My dad... did this to him? And to Henry and his family?

 **Piper:** He was pretty angry about it.

 **Astrid:** Why would, dad do that to us?

 **Piper:** I really don't know, [Cole then shimmered in the attic]

 **Cole:** I can hear the conversation, your having with my powers. [Astrid threw an energy ball at Cole who simply dogged it]

 **Astrid:** HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! TO MY FAMILY! HE'S MY SON!

 **Cole:** I don't know I haven't done it yet...

 **Astrid:** Stay away from me, I don't want anything to do with you! [Payton, Paige and Aaron were stood at the doorway]

 **Cole:** Aaron, I'm sure you've got it wrong... I would never do that to my family.

 **Aaron:** I haven't got anything wrong! You're the leader in all off this..

 **Paige:** You Bastard.

 **Cole:** I would never do anything like this!

 **Piper:** You're hardly innocent... [Aaron launched himself directly at Cole and the two began fighting the others didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the windows broke and two agents broke through Cole and Aaron stood up]

 **Aaron:** Stay away from me...

 **Agent Peters:** The plan hasn't work you need to come back with us, now,

 **Piper:** You're not going back, and he's not going back with you what about, Prue, Warren and Peter?

 **Agent Jones:** Detective Anderson and Agent Baines have secured Henry, we only need to get Aaron and everything will be back the way it was.

 **Paige:** Where is he?

 **Erin:** Come on let's go.. they might be still at the FBI headquarters.. [Paige and Erin orbed before the demon agents stopped them]

 **Payton:** Don't hurt them!

 **Cole:** Stay out of this, Payton. [Payton raised her hand and scrunched it slightly and the agents head began to light up red and they began to scream. Payton closed her eyes and the agents both exploded]

 **Piper:** You just vanquished them! How... you can't!

 **Payton:** I guess

 **Piper:** Maybe she could vanquish the other ones?

Cole: Absolutely not-

Aaron: Yeah you would say that wouldn't you...

Cole: No its just, how are we going to cure Peter, Warren and Prue? And find out where Henry is?

Piper: Your right we should get Aaron to magic school to where he's protected, or up with the elders might be safer

Aaron: I'm half demon they won't let me go up there.

Piper: Your safety is our only concern now [Suddenly, the demon agents reformed, Payton was thrown out off the window by an energy ball Cole, shimmered and caught her, Agent Jones shimmerd off and tried to grab Aaron but Erin threw an Energy ball and he shimmered away.,]

 **Astrid:** No, do something! [Paige went to orb but the force field, threw her across the room, Erin herself was now throwing energy balls into the agents but a forcefield went up and Aaron and the agents were gone]

 **Payton:** They're gone...

 **Astrid:** You let them get away!

 **Payton:** Me I vanquished him,

 **Astrid:** They can't be vanquished, how do they even have a stupid force field?

 **Erin:** It's Henry's powers... They must be using them somehow or projecting them for their own.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD

 **Phoebe:** There! [Warren, Prue II and Cole were circling in a dark corner of the underworld]

 **Prue:** No Henry though

 **Phoebe:** Paige, will find him... We need a vaccine,

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

 **Piper:** We still need to find a way to cure Warren, Prue and Peter.

 **Astrid:** Hello my son?

 **Paige** : Astrid, I know your worried about him but, there's no way we are going to compete with these demon agents without the key to the stone,

 **Erin:** What are you suggesting?

 **Paige:** What I'm suggesting is, that we hand over Aaron and Henry then we get the vaccine for the others we'll be able to focus on vanquishing them.

 **Aaron:** I don't want to go back there, I've only been free for a day, and its not even the proper free.

 **Astrid:** We can't hand him over, that's not what we do!

 **Cole:** We need to think of something, and fast. [Suddenly, Detective Anderson and Detective Baines, shimmered in with Henry JR kneeling by their side, along with Agent Peters and Agent Jones]

 **Piper:** Do you want to die?

 **Detective Anderson:** We're here to make a deal with you.

 **Paige:** We don't make deals...

 **Detective Anderson:** I suggest you listen, For your children's sakes. Henry and the others are dying, and we'll give you the cure for the exchange of Aaron. As we let him come back here, it did not, go to plan. He needs to come back now.

 **Erin:** You wouldn't let Henry die.

 **Agent Baines:** Maybe not but we'd let the others, Warren, Peter and Prue are so little.

 **Cole:** Don't talk about my son like that, he was ruler of the underworld

 **Aaron:** Shut up, I'll come with, you just give them the stupid vaccine, [Firstly, Agent Peters injected it into Henry's neck who fell unconscious and gave the rest of it too Piper who was closest, then Agent Jones went over and grabbed Aaron and they shimmered off.]

 **Astrid:** I cannot believe we let that happen.

 **Cole:** We had no choice, Astrid.

 **Astrid:** HE WAS AN INNOCENT WE GAVE HIM TO A DEMON AND HENRY! I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD

[Paige had orbed Piper down to the underworld and Cole had shimmered, to where Prue and Phoebe were trying torturing a demon for answers of a vaccine,]

 **Piper:** We've got it guys.

 **Phoebe:** Really... How?

 **Paige:** Some deals with the devil, we had to hand over Aaron and Henry.

 **Prue:** Oh my god. That's awful.

 **Paige:** The demons, would just be coming after them, and we can't vanquish them. Astrid was pretty cut up about it, So is Erin and so am I, he's my son...

SCENE BREAK - THE PENTHOUSE.

[Warren, Peter and Prue II had all been given the vaccine, Astrid and Payton were in the living area and Cole walked in]

 **Astrid:** You're evil, dad you have so much blood on your hands

 **Cole:** I know I do, but let me make this right. I'm not going to do those things to your son. MY grandson, I promise.

 **Astrid:** How are you going to stop it?

 **Cole:** I'll kill my self if I have too.

 **Astrid:** They've already happened!

 **Cole:** Not if I can help it. I will stop it... even if it kills me.

.


	11. 2x10 Striking The Bullet

2x10 Striking the bullet

Scene break - The year 2075 FBI holding facility.

[Aaron lay in a cell next to Henry JR as the agents decide what to do with them next]

 **Henry JR:** Why do you think, they'd put us together?

 **Aaron:** It can't be good I know that, Peters and Jones have been smirking all week.

 **Henry JR:** Every time you come back from them your always so quiet, what happens when your with them? Aaron?

 **Aaron:** You don't want to know trust me, Henry

 **Henry JR:** Tell me Aaron,

 **Aaron:** They keep on trying to get my powers and it hurts, so much with that stupid machine and then they... hurt me if they can't get them okay?

 **Henry JR:** I'm sorry I asked, what were you doing in the past when I was infected?

 **Aaron:** I was sent on a mission, to kill Erin but I couldn't do it, I'm glad it messed up. If I didn't do it then they'd kill you and Jess.

 **Henry JR:** I think, Jess is already dead I haven't seen her in months. They killed her, I was supposed to protect her I'm her father.

 **Aaron:** Don't worry we'll get them Henry, she's still alive.

SCENE BREAK - Magic school

[Cole was contemplating, or finding a way to fix the future, of when he betrayed his family once again to evil he was looking at books, Leo entered the room]

Leo: You know better than I do that, there's no way to change what's already been done.

Cole: I can't betray my children, or my grandchildren, someone has to be impersonating me! A shapshifter demon or something, identity stealer demon anything!

Leo: You must have had a reason for doing this for the greater good, Cole.

Cole: What torturing my own grandson and keeping him held captive by an army of demon agents?

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER.

[Paige, Erin Tyler and Taylor who had come back from the future, were ready to go on the mission, Piper was staying with Astrid who was very pregnant]

 **Paige:** This is how we'll get Henry and Aaron back, once and for all everyone ready,

 **Erin:** Yeah we're all set...

 **Tyler:** We can't orb up to the top of the mountains its a completely, sealed off area to where the stone is, we'll have to do it the old fashion way.

 **Astrid:** You have to find it, Aaron will be trapped there forever...

Erin: We will..

Scene break - up with the elders

 **Wyatt:** He followed you up here! You idiot, Chris!

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL

 **Phoebe:** Is he still on that hunch, about changing the future [Phoebe looked at Cole with Leo]

 **Leo:** Yeah. It won't work I tried with Chris.

 **Phoebe:** Come on lets go and talk to him [Phoebe and Leo walk into the room Cole is in] Cole, you need to give this up.

 **Cole:** You expect me to give this up? Astrid will never forgive me! She hates me now, and good for her.

 **Leo:** You can't change what's already been done.

 **Cole:** Watch me! I've figured out a way too...

 **Phoebe:** Oh yeah, how?

 **Cole:** I am going to the future, to talk to my future self,

 **Phoebe:** Don't be stupid Cole, you'll get yourself killed.

 **Cole:** Good, I won't hurt Aaron then, but I need to do this you can come with me or I'll go by myself.

 **Leo:** How are you going to get there? You don't have the powers.

 **Cole:** Yeah I do, I'm a sourcer and a demon now, I can do whatever I please.

 **Phoebe:** Well, Warren's calling me so, I have to go him and Payton might be in trouble, you and Leo can take a trip to the future.

 **Cole:** Payton? She hasn't been home in ages. Thought she was with you.

 **Phoebe:** COLE! Why didn't you tell me a demon could have her!

 **Cole:** It's probably her fault if they do, going out slaying demons all the time.

 **Phoebe:** So your not going to help her?

 **Cole:** ... Fine! Lets go and see what Warren wants. We can do this later.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD.

Payton: Just let me go, I won't come back here again I promise you. [Payton was standing in a cell talking to the lava demons]

 **Lava Demon:** But so many demons will want you and you wanted to meet the one who enslaved you.

 **Payton:** That was Zankou!

 **Lava Demon:** He was part of it. Perhaps not behind it.

SCENE BREAK - SANFRANSISCO MOUNTAINS.

 **Paige:** So we have to find the key, before we find this stone then?

Tyler: I'm guessing. The Stone is sealed off it'll set back their DNA and destroy all of those demonic agents.

 **Paige:** Why didn't you just look for it in the first place, why did you have to come all the way here, to the past?

 **Erin:** They wouldn't be around here, but they followed us here, Agent Baines and Anderson, In the future we'd be caught instantly

 **Taylor:** Exactly.

Scene break - The penthouse/

[Cole and Phoebe, entered the penthouse along with Leo to find, Peter, Warren and Prue II scrying and with the book of shadows.]

 **Peter:** What are you guys doing here?

 **Phoebe:** What are you doing?! Are you chasing after a demon?

 **Peter:** Yeah we're helping Payton with the lava demons but she-

 **Warren:** She's gone to get a book from magic school.

 **Cole:** We've just come from magic school, and we haven't seen her, would someone like to tell me what is going on?

 **Prue II:** Us three we only went along with it, so she'd have back up, and then... she went missing about a day ago we've been trying to find her but its no use.

 **Phoebe:** You could have told us! We've faced the lava demons before and their lair is sealed off from scrying it could off saved a lot off time, Payton could be dead!

 **Warren:** She's not dead! They would have kept her for something.

 **Leo:** Which is exactly what we're worried about lets get Piper, and Prue...

 **Peter:** No we have the power of three right here we don't need them, and we don't need you.

 **Cole:** Your not doing this alone, she's my daughter.

 **Peter:** Come with us then, but we're doing this!

SCENE BREAK - YEAR 2075 FBI HOLDING FACILITY.

 **Aaron:** If they've killed Jess then, we've got to do something about it we can't let them get away with it like they killed Amelia.

 **Henry JR:** Got any bright ideas to beat them, in case you aren't aware we're sat here in chains,

 **Aaron:** We've got to stop cooperating, with them [The door opened Agent Anderson and Baines walked through, Anderson instantly, released Aaron from is chains for him to collapse on the floor, and then grabbed his arm] Let me go! [Aaron dug his heals into the floor but agent Anderson pulled him]

 **Detective Anderson:** Get him ready. [He told Agent Baines, who looked at Henry JR.]

Scene break - the year 2075.

 **Aaron:** What do you want with me?

 **Detective Anderson:** Sit down, Aaron. and watch the screen. [Detective Anderson pulled out a chair, Aaron hesitated before going to sit down.] Your friend is being fitted with a tiny bomb, at the moment, you have to do everything we say to let him survive.

 **Aaron:** I don't believe you!

 **Detective Anderson:** I thought you might say that., [Detective Anderson waved his hand and the screen became of Henry JR being fitted with a bomb]

Aaron: Let him, go! I swear I'll kill you if its the last thing I do! [Aaron went to strike Detective Anderson with an energy ball and remembered he could only use his powers, with detective Anderson's permission. A pain shot throw him and he was thrown against the wall]

Detective Anderson: I can do so much worse to you and your friend, and little Jessica if you don't obey me. Now sit down and listen to me.

[Aaron sat down, A future version off Cole strutted in]

 **Aaron:** Why didn't you shimmer in?

 **Cole:** We limit, our demonic activity, its for the best. Listen carefully.

You need to go back in time and kill Erin, otherwise it will jeopardise our whole plan.

 **Aaron:** You do it then,

 **Cole:** I'm asking you to do this Aaron, I need to stay here keep things in order, that's my job as president. Where as you, Aaron my grandson you should carry on my legacy as you are asked too. Erin gets in the way you may not relies it but she does.

 **Aaron:** The way of your evil plans, when you killed the charmed ones, and all the Halliwells.

 **Cole:** Not all of them, Henry and his friends are still here and so is my son and daughter.

 **Aaron:** Please don't do this, I can't kill her she's my best friend's wife! She's my best friend too. I can't kill her.

 **Cole:** You have to prove yourself Aaron, or you and Henry will be eliminated

SCENE BREAK - THE PENTHOUSE.

 **Prue II:** I don't think the Lava demons, are after Payton it has to be someone more powerful.

 **Peter:** Like who?

 **Phoebe:** The ones who took her in the first place.

 **Cole:** Zankou, is dead that ship has sailed.

 **Warren:** Maybe he was just the middle man. [Cole thought for a moment]

 **Cole:** The triad tried something like this with Christy, what if they are alive again. I mean that's how Astrid was born a child of the triad.

 **Phoebe:** Do you really think? I mean we never really clarified the grand master plan on who was the one who imprisoned Payton in the first place.

We should go to the underworld it'll be easy to find her there. Me and Cole not you guys.

 **Peter:** What if you need the power of three?

 **Phoebe:** We'll have it , Me, Payton and Cole.

SCENE BREAK - The Underworld.

[Payton was being dragged by two heavy guards with no use of her powers, as her hands were handcuffed.]

 **Payton:** Let me go! Where are you taking me?

 **The guard:** To our leader. [A blindfold was now placed on Payton and she was dragged down the halls and continued to struggle]

SCENE BREAK - The Mountains

[Aaron turned up at the bottom of the mountains as they were magically protected he saw a figure which moved toward him]

 **Jessica:** Aaron?

 **Aaron:** Jessica, oh my god me and Henry thought you were dead,

 **Jessica:** No I'm hiding out here in case the agents or the president finds me. Mom doesn't know I'm here yet. When did you get out?

 **Aaron:** Just now

 **Jessica:** Not to be funny but why are you out?

 **Aaron:** You don't wanna know, trust me. _to kill your mother_ [he thought]

 **Jessica:** Is dad okay? I mean I know you and him went through some pretty rough stuff but, is he okay? as in is he gonna die?

Aaron: Not if I can help it, Jess.

 **Jessica:** What about you? You look tired, and covered in bruises... you should rest.

 **Aaron:** I've got other things on my mind now, you should go back.

Jessica: No way, I'm coming with you. [Aaron groaned. _Henry is going to hate me after this]_

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD.

[Phoebe and Cole arrived to where the previous triad had claimed during their rain off terror in the underworld, but no luck]

 **Cole:** She couldn't have just vanished of the earth

 **Phoebe:** She did once, remember? When she came back she was so scared, she hid under the bed. [Suddenly they heard screaming] That's Payton! [Cole and Phoebe ran down the hall, to a room with the door open three members of the triad were there. And Payton]

 **Phoebe:** Payton! [Payton was kneeling before them]

 **Cole:** Don't touch her!

 **Candor:** Balthazar what a pleasant surprise.

 **Cole:** Leave her out of this, whatever it is you want its to do with me not her.

 **Phoebe:** COLE!

 **Candor:** She's so precious, why would we want too loose her again?

 **Cole:** YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. LEAVE HER ALONE, [Payton tried to look around but as a blindfold was on her it was impossible. Suddenly, Peter, Warren and Prue II turned up. Warren threw an energy ball into the triad member Candor and he fell into the wall. Prue II ran to untie Payton but one of the other members stopped her and Coop appeared with a vanquishing potion.]

 **Phoebe:** Coop! Don't!

 **Coop:** Phoebe, trust me. [Coop threw the vanquishing potion on the floor and the charmed triquatra appeared in fire, the triad members were trapped in all three points] Say the vanquishing spell. [Coop untied Payton who ran to Cole and Phoebe]

 **Prue II:** Prudence, Penelope, Patricia,

 **Warren:** Astrid, Helena, Lauren and Grace

 **Peter:** These Halliwell witches stand beside us.

 **Prue II, Warren and Peter:** Now vanquish this evil from time and space. [The room seamed to explode and everyone was knocked down, Phoebe looked over and all three triad members were still there.]

 **Phoebe:** No way.

 **Xar:** We're more powerful than ever before, hand over the girl. Before we destroy you all.

 **Warren:** NO! [Warren suddenly blasted an energy ball which shocked everyone but Xar did the same and there was a blast.]

 **Cole:** Wait, I'm sure if I come with you we can work something out I can help you, like before I promise.

 **Xar:** You betrayed us before. Your weak we need someone stronger, [Payton bit her lip and felt her feat moving forward.]

 **Phoebe:** Payton! No,

 **Payton:** I have too go mom,

 **Cole:** No you don't

 **Payton:** I do more than ever trust me on this one please you have too go. [One of the triad members grabbed Payton before shimmering off. Cole went to go and get them but they were gone before he had a chance]

 **Prue II:** What the hell just happened, DAD! YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK.

 **Coop:** Yeah and I thought it would! Normally it does, alright it vanquished Parker so I thought it would vanquish the triad.

 **Cole:** No offence Coop, but you should have left it too me you just cost me my daughter!

SCENE BREAK - THE MOUNTAINS.

[MEANWHILE Aaron and Jessica are trailing behind, Paige, Erin, Taylor and Tyler]

 _That's chapter ten sorry it took so long had a lot on at the moment. watch?v=zZj-oSsMWBg Writing the next part now_

 _We're now half way through the trilogy! Part 2 will be up soon._


	12. 2x11 Message Encrypted

2x11 Message encrypted

THE HALLIWELL MANNER [All of the adults were in the kitchen discussing the triad coming back except Paige]

 **Piper:** The triad is back? Again?

 **Phoebe:** Yeah and they took Payton, she's gone.

 **Prue:** What just gone?

 **Phoebe:** Yeah Prue, we had the power of three a vanquishing potion but none of that worked.

 **Cole:** That's because, Coop made it he's a cupid not a witch.

 **Coop:** I have the same powers of a witch, and it was meant to contain them for the spell which it did!

 **Piper:** We should warn Paige and Erin that they're back.

 **Leo** They're up in the mountains though. I don't think they'll go there, we don't want to disturb them, from rescuing Aaron and Henry JR and possibly Paige's family.

 **Phoebe:** Leo's right and besides maybe all of these demon agents, are connected to the triad.

 **Cole:** According to Aaron their connected to me aren't they and he hates me, so does Astrid.

 **Prue:** There has to be a reason you turned evil, again

 **Coop:** Maybe he is pure evil,

 **Phoebe:** Um then so are you.

 **Leo:** What are we going to do about Payton?

 **Piper:** I honestly think that it lies within vanquishing these demon agents from the future, and the triad they won't kill Payton they've just got her back.

 **Cole:** No they'll destroy her instead.

SCENE BREAK - THE PENTHOUSE.

Astrid: You threw an energy ball, wait I thought your demon half was vanquished?

Warren: So did I but maybe I was just mad, or something I don't know. But Payton's gone now we can't do anything.

Astrid: We have to get her back we can't loose her now,

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD.

 **Payton:** You want me to what? That's crazy I'd never do that.

 **Candor:** Your our only hope to get the Halo, and diminish all good magic once and for all.

 **Payton:** I wouldn't be able to hold it.

 **Candor:** Yes you would, they trust you.

 **Payton:** They wouldn't believe that you would have let me go they know that I had sided with you. [Candor, threw an energy ball toward Payton who collided with the near by wall, she looked up at him, but didn't get up.] You will do this, or we'll do something far worse.

SCENE BREAK - THE YEAR 2075

[Henry JR was being led through the town, by Detective Anderson and Agent Baines, when he saw Melody his old friend.]

 **Melody:** Henry! [Melody walked up toward, him but a blast of lightning sent her flying to the ground]

 **Detective Anderson:** Nice try, he's fully protected from all of you now,

 **Agent Baines:** I'll set up the station. [Agent Baines went to set up the station.]

 **Henry JR:** Melody, you should leave unless you want to be part of this mass murder. go now.

 **Melody:** Not without you,

 **Henry JR:** I've got a bomb inside me, and if I don't cooperate it goes boom, I can't do anything.

 **Melody:** But Jessica, did you find her? [Suddenly, Henry felt a short stabbing pain in his stomach, and he fell to the ground, he saw Detective Anderson standing behind him with a switch.

 **Detective Anderson:** I can do that any time I like, if I don't like you doing anything now walk on by ignore the little girl.

 **Agent Baines:** We've got a problem, you need to come over.

 **Detective Anderson:** I'll be two minutes, stay here. [Detective Anderson and Baines walked off]

 **Melody:** That's a bit risky isn't it? Leaving you here.

 **Henry JR:** He knows I'm submissive enough not to run at this stage.

 **Melody:** You did before,

 **Henry JR:** Look at the consequences, Aaron was presumed Dead, Erin is no where to be found on the run. Jessica is probably dead now, and Aaron if he wasn't dead then he's dead now.

Melody: They're not dead, don't think like that, they've gone back to when the charmed ones were still alive! Probably, Look, you do what you have to do to survive, and I'll find everyone and kill these stupid agents.

 **Henry JR:** I just want Jessica, Aaron and Erin safe.

 **Melody:** I can do that trust me, Tyler and Taylor have already gone back to the past. I'll go too.

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL.

[Cole and Phoebe were kissing at magic school]

 **Phoebe:** I'm gonna have to tell Coop about us at some point.

 **Cole:** Yeah you will...

 **Phoebe:** Cole. What are we gonna do? Are we gonna get back together because if you turn evil again just like Aaron said.

 **Cole:** I can change that.

 **Phoebe:** How?

 **Cole:** Let's summon myself from the future

SCENE BREAK - THE PENTHOUSE.

[Warren heard a noise from his bedroom into the kitchen, he went to see who it was and Payton was stood there.]

 **Warren:** Payton.

 **Payton:** Help me, please, help me.

 **Warren:** What do you need me to do? [Payton ran to give him a hug, and then three of the triad members followed her and she and her brother were thrown across the room. Payton threw an energy ball but a force field dogged it out of the way]

 **Payton:** I escaped they're trying too kill me!

 **Warren:** Yeah I can see that. [Warren used his projection power to project Payton's fire power and blast the three triad members they all shimmered away]

Is that it?

 **Payton:** You scared them away.

 **Warren:** They'll be back, that was a little bit easier than expected.

 **Erin:** How long have we been up here?

 **Tyler:** Just over 24 hours, with sleep, it'll be very protected the stone.

 **Paige:** Well yeah its the key to vanquishing them

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER.

 **Piper:** Payton? [Warren and Payton stood in the doorway]

 **Prue:** I'll go to magic school and get Cole and Phoebe...

 **Piper:** I thought, that you were taken by the triad,

 **Payton:** I got away.

 **Piper:** Well Warren, help me put some crystals over the house, [Warren nodded and walked with Piper leaving Payton, as they headed up to the attic, Payton shimmered down to the basement.]

SCENE BREAK - MAGIC SCHOOL,

[Meanwhile Cole and Phoebe were kissing when Prue walked in on them.]

 **Cole:** Prue... [Phoebe turned around, from Cole]

 **Prue:** I should have known, you two would be together, when are you going to tell Coop this?

 **Phoebe:** We're not together.

 **Prue:** Clearly, do you not care about Peter and Prue.

 **Phoebe:** Yeah I do Prue, I also care about Warren and Payton and right now Cole needs me now more than Coop does!

 **Prue:** Not like this Phoebe, he's clearly manipulating you with your children.

 **Phoebe:** I abandoned them, and look what happened, Payton's with the triad. And Warren is just lost.

 **Prue:** You should know Payton escaped the Triad she's back at the manner.

Cole: How did she do that?

 **Prue:** We don't know, we should go the triad is still out their and Payton needs all the protection she can get.

 **Phoebe:** Prue... please don't tell anyone about what you saw.

 **Prue:** Not yet but either you tell him, its over or tell him what happened or I will.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER THE ATTIC.

[Payton crept down the stairs, and stood where the halo was and began to read the spell and rise her hands. three triad members suddenly appeared]

 **Condor:** Do it girl, before its too late.

 **Payton:** Your going to over power it!

 **Xar:** That's the general idea.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER UPSTAIRS.

[The ground began to shake, as Piper and Warren were laying out crystals, and Coop turned up]

 **Piper:** Uh what was that?

 **Warren:** I don't like the feeling of it, I should go and check on Payton. [Warren, goes to check on Payton]

 **Piper:** Coop, what are you doing here?

 **Coop:** Well, I'm here for Phoebe. And Payton is my niece I guess, I should help protect her too.

 **Piper:** Right, well Phoebe is at magic school and Prue has gone to get her... she was with...

 **Coop:** Cole right? I know she was, if its for her children then I don't care I would do the same thing.

Scene break - the basement.

 **Warren:** Payton! [Warren went to project a beam of fire at the triad he blasted them but the Halo force field came down and threw him against the wall]

Get away from it, [Warren watched the Halo and it went into Payton]

[Cole shimmered in sensing his children in trouble, but Condor the triad member, blasted him with an energy ball]

 **Cole:** Get away from them! Haven't you messed with our lives enough already?

 **Condor:** She is our prize, to defeat the Halliwell line, we have our bosses who want them wiped of the face of the earth.

 **Cole:** My family isn't part of the Halliwell line!

 **Xar:** That's a lie and you know it, come and meet our boss. [Suddenly, Cole, Payton and Warren were in the underworld. A woman with black hair came out, tell and skinny with green eyes]

 **Warren:** You're the triad's leader? I think Christy was more scari- [Warren didn't get to finish his sentence a red blast was knocked him of his feet and he was knocked into unconsciousness.]

 **Cole:** Warren! Stay away from him! [Cole went to go to him but he soon found himself in a cell]

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

 **Phoebe:** Where is everyone? I thought you said Payton was here, and Warren, and Cole was here a minute ago.

 **Piper:** Payton wondered off and Warren went after her... let me check. [Piper wondered off]

SCENE BREAK - THE MOUNTAINS.

 **Jessica:** Aaron... what happened to you and my dad back in the FBI prison?

 **Aaron:** Lots of things, Jess, still happening now,

 **Jessica:** I'm sorry they happened because off me didn't they, you and dad we're trying to protect me?

 **Aaron:** We were but they happened because of Anderson and his crew not because of you and he's gonna pay for every second off it... [Suddenly Aaron heard a voice he spun around and Melody was running toward them]

 **Melody:** Aaron! Your here! And Jessica!

 **Jessica:** Yeah we're trying too find my mom...

 **Melody:** Listen Aaron we need to talk alone, we should head back, its too dangerous.

 **Aaron:** You don't understand I have to be here!

 **Melody:** You can't drag Jess along,

 **Jessica:** I came with him...

 **Aaron:** Take her back then, I'm not going anywhere, I have to be here.

 **Melody:** I can't leave you, Aaron.

 **Aaron:** Please, just both of you go back to the future, or wait at the manner or something. [Aaron began to finish his journey on foot]

SCENE BREAK - The Underworld.

Cole: LET THEM GO! NOW!

 _You're in no position to tell me what to do, the charmed ones don't even know your here._

 **Cole:** Who are you?

 _Lady Cassidy, I am the leader and founder of the triad._

 **Cole:** Well you haven't done a very good job off it. Have you?

 **Lady Cassidy:** Perhaps not in the past, but now its different, its time for you too see who the charmed ones really are.

 **Cole:** I know who they a-

 **Lady Cassidy:** There's evil inside every one of them. I can help you vanquish them,

 **Cole:** That's more like the opposite.

 **Lady Cassidy:** Where are they now? They're not saving you Phoebe has never been there for your children only you. They haven't done anything to save your grandson, They're just using you. And then they will vanquish you.

Cole: What are you trying to say?

Xar: An alliance, us and you we'll leave your children alone,

 **Cole:** I doubt that,

 **Xar:** How do you think you became president in the future, in charge of all those agents, responsible of the imprisonment of your grandson Aaron, an alliance.

 **Cole:** NO! [Suddenly, the halo was released out of Payton, and she collapsed on the floor, the halo was now roaming in the air, and suddenly shoots into Cole. And the charmed ones turn up along with Coop and Leo]

 **Phoebe:** Warren, Payton, their unconscious. [Leo went to go to Payton, but one of the triad members blasted him with an energy ball, but Leo dogged it as a bright yellow force field shot out of his hand. Meanwhile the charmed ones were once again battling the triad. Prue drove a full force swing into one of the stars on the robe kicking one off them into the wall. Lady Cassidy, blasted Piper with a fire ball. Piper blasted back causing a full force blast in the air knocking everyone down, this was the opportunity for Leo and Coop to get Payton and Warren out of the war zone so they did.]

[Meanwhile Cole, threw an energy ball toward the triad Lady Cassidy shimmered away, leaving the triad.]

 **Cole:** I'm not letting you turn me evil again,

 **Phoebe:** Cole, step back! [Cole stood back and Prue threw a vanquishing potion onto the floor which released some smoke but had no effect]

 **Xar:** That won't work on us. You'll never vanquish us.

 **Piper:** We will send you too oblivion one day or another [One of the triad waved

there hand and Payton appeared, unconscious before them]

 **Phoebe:** Payton... [Phoebe went to go to Payton but Piper and Cole stopped her Leo appeared again following Payton's disappearance, one of the triad members threw him into the charmed ones and Cole]

 **Xar:** If you don't corporate it will cost you, Mr Turner, and Ms Halliwell, your daughter is the only one who can help us with our mission, she's always been ours a part of our prophecy.

 **Cole:** She's so much more than just a prophecy,

 **Condor:** To you maybe, [Cole went to get her, but was stopped by a force field]

 **Prue:** Its no use, we have to stop them once and for all.

SCENE BREAK - THE MOUNTAINS

 **Melody:** I really can't leave him,

 **Jessica:** You love him don't you?

 **Melody:** Yeah off course I do... we were together before he was taken.. we were engaged, we had a child.

 **Jessica:** They took that from you like they broke up my family, I can find my own way back...

 **Melody:** Are you sure, here take this [Melody took a gun behind a pocket] there may not be no magic in these mountains but if you run into any of those agents shoot them dead. [Jessica nodded and took the gun before heading around]

SCENE BREAK - The Halliwell Manner,

[Cole, Leo, Prue, Phoebe and Piper turned up at the Halliwell manner]

 **Piper:** Looks like we'll have to save Payton another way. [Coop came in from the living room into the kitchen.]

 **Coop:** Warren's sleeping on the sofa in there, healing.

 **Phoebe:** But Piper, we have to go after them, we can't just leave her there Piper! She's my daughter!

 **Piper:** Yeah I know but if we go after the triad again we'll loose it'll be pointless and we'll loose them, we need to find a way to get rid of them once and for all.

 **Cole:** She's right, Payton will be conflicted and so will her powers, which are lethal, more than any of yours.

 **Coop:** Well isn't that what Paige, is doing, defeating these demon agents right now? By completing her mission... how do we know the triad is not in charge of the demon agents, and is responsible, for Aaron for Henry, for Paige's family?

 **Leo:** Why would they set up agents?

 **Phoebe:** Cole's used the law against us before, the triad, is trying to shape the world, and in the future they have control of the whole world, and they could have tried to recruit Cole.

 **Cole:** They did, which is why Payton is still with them,

 **Prue:** That's why he's president in the future.

 **Piper:** Its up to Paige now,

 **Cole:** No we need to summon Henry JR. To find out what his message means

SCENE BREAK - THE MOUNTAINS.

 **Aaron:** Melody? I told you to go!

 **Melody:** I can't just leave you Aaron, I told Jess to go back, look Aaron whatever it is your doing you don't have to do it on your own.

 **Aaron:** I really do, those agents are going to kill Henry if I don't...

 **Melody:** If you don't what? Aaron?

 **Aaron:** I need to take out Erin, she's getting in the way of our mission.

 **Melody:** Our? looks like they've brainwashed you all over

 **Aaron:** It's better of Cooperating than fighting it. Believe me I learnt the hard way.

 **Melody:** Erin, is miles ahead of us and on foot it'll take days to reach her. We've got no choice without magic and I'm not letting you kill her!

 **Aaron:** There's a bomb inside Henry right now what do you suggest?

 **Melody:** We go and get help!

 **Aaron:** That's never worked out for us... [There was a sound and a figure appeared]

 **Erin:** Aaron? Melody? What are you guys doing here?

SCENE BREAK THE HALLIWELL MANNER. THE ATTIC,

[Cole, Piper, Phoebe and Prue, were up in the attic along with Henry JR who had been summoned.]

 **Henry JR:** They're going to be mad that I'm gone. You know.

 **Piper:** Henry we need your help,

 **Henry JR:** I'm not saying anything in front of him

 **Cole:** We're just trying to save you, Payton and Aaron.

 **Piper:** Don't forget the future, whilst we're at it. We wouldn't let him do anything

 **Henry JR** : I can't be as much of a help, as I've told you... you need to get to the stone to get the key

 **Piper:** Paige, is doing that now along, with Erin, Taylor and Tyler.

 **Henry JR:** Melody's there too... to find Aaron, who's escaped them.

 **Piper:** They'll be alright, but what happens when we get this key,

 **Henry JR:** There's a DNA, machine, and its locked in a secret location nobody has every known but its encoded with every demon agent even the triad, ever we can destroy them by destroying that machine we can ignite a chain reaction, to destroy everyone off them.

That's the only way they can be destroyed or vanquished.

 **Cole:** We'll take them out.

 **Henry JR:** More like join them, I don't trust you one bit your the reason why my family was destroyed, my daughter possibly dead.

 **Cole:** Look, I'm trying to change what happens for the greater, good.

 **Henry JR:** You can't its the legacy, I have a bomb inside off me, because of you.

 **Piper:** you have a bomb inside of you right now?

 **Henry JR:** They won't kill me not yet, they haven't destroyed all witches, humans or the magical community yet.

 **Phoebe:** We can help you get the bomb out they'll be a spell or something or I can orb it out.

 **Henry JR:** Every magic they do its protected, so no you can't, do anything.

 **Piper:** We can do something non magical then.

 **Henry JR:** What exactly do you suggest?

 **Cole:** Surgery to remove the bomb,

 **Henry JR:** I'm not letting any of you preform surgery when your inexperienced even if I'm immortal, can't die, it'll still be a painful experience.

 **Cole:** I know someone who is experienced, in the magical community.

We'll take you to them and get you fixed.

 _That's chapter, eleven of trilogy 2, message encrypted. Hope you enjoyed_


	13. 2x12 Holding out for family

Charmed 2x12 Holding out for Family.

The Year 2075, FBI holding facility

[Detective Anderson, Agent Peters, Agent Jones and Agent Baines were all having a meeting]

Detective Anderson: They've all gone. Every single one of them. Aaron, Henry, Erin, Jessica, we've lost them all.

Agent Baines: We're still a threat too them, though, where they are that's the start off our uprising.

Detective Anderson: That's not enough, we need Henry back here, Aaron needs to kill that bitch before he comes back.

Agent Peters: I don't see why you can't just blow up the boy.

Detective Anderson: We still need him, they won't follow us without him, they won't come with us to their graves without him.

Agent Jones: Then we need to go there and take them back and the rest of them out There's four of us, four charmed ones, if we avoid them, then they avoid us.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD.

[Cole, Phoebe and Henry JR arrived at the underworld]

Phoebe: This is where, your taking him. To get the bomb out? [Phoebe whispered.]

Cole: He's followed me since the beginning and still follows me now, trust me he'll help Henry.

Henry JR: How can you be so sure? He's a demon.

Cole: So am I, and So is my family.

Henry JR: Exactly. [Cole suddenly stepped out and a demon turned around]

Cole: Mason, good to see you again.

Mason: Like wise. I see your friends, there. [Phoebe and Henry JR stepped out] Him I'm not too familiar with but I remember the witch.

Cole: He's new here.

Mason: What brings you to these neck of the woods? I don't see you down here often, anymore.

Cole: I have a proposition for you. [Phoebe looked at Cole annoyed]

SCENE BREAK - The Mountains

[Erin and Aaron stood opposite each other, Melody stood next to Aaron]

Erin: Aaron: Is something wrong? [Aaron drew out a gun]

Aaron: Don't move!

Melody: Aaron, stop this, now! [Aaron suddenly, pulled the trigger, and shot at Erin it went straight into her stomach, Tyler, Paige and Taylor came along]

Paige: What the hell is going on?!

Aaron: I'm sorry, I had too!

Melody: He shot, Erin, she needs medical help! [Everyone rushed over to her except, for Tyler who glared at Aaron]

Taylor: We're in the middle off the mountain, how are we going to do that we don't have our powers. [Tyler then launched himself at Aaron, who dropped the gun and Tyler launched for it and shoved Aaron into a rock, ]

 **Tyler:** He's not going anywhere, until we vanquish him!

Aaron: Vanquish me then, the demon agents will at some point

Tyler: Still until we get back on main land your coming with us, now shut it.

Taylor: Do something Paige, do you know first Aid?

 **Paige:** If I had healing powers I wouldn't have to know first aid, so no I don't no first aid. [Paige pulled out her mobile phone]

[Meanwhile Erin was holding onto her stomach wound trying not to think about the pain, and Melody was holding her.]

The Halliwell Manner. - Kitchen

[Piper and Leo were in the kitchen, with Astrid when Leo got a call from Paige]

Leo: Hello?

Paige: _Leo, you guys need to come and get us in a car or something Erin's been shot!_

Leo: She's been shot by who?

 _ **Paige:**_ _Aaron, look I don't have time to explain, get yourselves over here now, bring two cars.[Paige ends the line]_

Piper: Leo?

Leo: Erin's been shot, by Aaron.

Astrid: What, he couldn't do that!

Piper: We need to get over there, Astrid can shimmer us or you can blast us over there.

Leo: Magic is forbidden in the mountains we go by car.

Astrid: Why would Aaron, shoot him it doesn't make any sense.

Piper: He's being blackmailed, by the agents. It makes sense, he knows Henry has a bomb inside of him. The demon agents set that up so Aaron would make Erin go away, she must have caused a lot of problems for them.

Astrid: Poor Aaron, that life with those Agents must have been hell, for him. And Henry.

Piper: Its still going on now.

Leo: We need to get to the mountains, now I've got my old emergency kit I'll get that.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD

[The triad were circulating with their next cunning plan Payton sat up in her cell, listening]

Candor: We have word from our higher power Belthazor is in the underworld, with a son of a Halliwell.

Xar: Lets use this opportunity to turn them, evil,

Candor: How are we going to do that? [Payton stood up]

Payton: Leave him alone!

Asmodeus: Erin, is dying and I believe that if Cole has the alternative to save the day he will cooporate with us by all means. And for his daughter Payton.

Candor: She's not dying. [Asmodeus rose his hands, and Payton felt a short stabbing pain followed by a pool off blood coming from her mouth, she collapsed into the wall bumping her head, knocking herself unconscious.]

Asmodeus: She is now, lets get the demon, Mason to set him up. Bring him too us.

SCENE BREAK - Elsewhere in the underworld via Mason's Layer,

[Henry JR was laying on the operating table in another room, having surgery. Phoebe, was watching between her fingers]

Phoebe: This is a really bad idea.

Cole: Its our only option to save him, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Since when did you care about Paige? You hate her and my guess is you'd hate her family.

Cole: I care about Aaron, he's my grandson if he needs my help through Paige, then that's how he's going to get it

Phoebe: Even though he hates you?

Cole: I'm trying too turn that around. [Suddenly, a sworn of demons turned up and ambushed Phoebe and Cole.] Your Zankou's old minions, aren't you, Liam?

Liam: guess I am, being part human like you means I get a human name care to come with me willing me and make this easy?

Phoebe: Go to hell!

Liam: Don't you want too see your precious daughter again? Well maybe not you.

Phoebe: Payton, leave her alone, you bastard.! [Liam suddenly threw an energy ball knocking Phoebe out. Two others grabbed Cole before he could shimmer away.]

Cole: Alright I'll come with you just don't hurt her, leave her at the manner, please.

[Liam and the other demons, eyed each other,]

Liam: Alright, take the witch back to the Halliwell Manner, and leave her there unharmed, for now. Take him to where he needs to be.

SCENE BREAK - Outside the police station,

[Melinda, Prue II, Warren and Alex were outside at P4 cafe when they saw a huge portal]

Melinda: That's not discrete way to blow our cover

Alex: Looks like a time portal too me. [Agent Baines, Peters, Jones and Detective Anderson stepped out]

Warren: Oh dear, looks like we've got company,

Prue II: We better run, we don't want them seeing us here.

SCENE BREAK - THE Halliwell Manner.

[Leo, Piper, Paige, Tyler, Taylor, Melody and Erin had all arrived back at the manner along with Aaron who was unwilling. Leo carried Erin into one of the bedrooms, she had gone unconscious and her pulse was dropping rapidly.]

Leo: Paige, heal her. Now.

Paige: Alright already. [Paige rushed over to the bedside, and held out her hands expecting them to glow. but nothing happened.] Its not working.

Leo: Concentrate harder.

Paige: Leo I am! I'm an elder, I know how to heal.

Taylor: Something's stopping our powers. The same thing that sent Aaron to kill Erin,

Paige: The demon, agents.

Leo: Don't you think its the triad behind all of this? We need to go to them to save Erin's life.

SCENE BREAK - the attic of the Halliwell manner

[Astrid, Piper and Tyler were up in the attic with Aaron who was made sat down in a chair]

Tyler: Well what are you waiting for, call your sisters and vanquish him, he killed Erin practically.

Astrid: We're not vanquishing him!

Tyler: We can't let him walk out here, free he has too pay for what he's done.

Astrid: Don't you think he, wants justice too. For whatever has happened to him, and Henry. I bet Payton wants Justice too. Justice isn't always an option.

Piper: Never mind Justice, I'll make the decision, we need to put him in a crystal cage, in case he uses his magic against us.

Aaron: No! You can't doo that please!

Piper: Aaron you've given us no choice. Your a threat and the only reason we're not vanquishing you is because your family.

[Aaron then threw an energy ball at Piper who flew across the room, and then at Tyler. Aaron went to orb out but Tyler managed to get up and grab him in the middle of the process and tackle him to the ground.]

Tyler: No orbing for you.

[Leo walked in] Leo: Piper, are you alright?

Piper: I'm fine, except for flying energy balls. How's Erin.

Leo: She just died.

SCENE BREAK - VIA MASON'S LAYER.

[Henry JR wakes up on an operating table with a sickening feeling, he shot up, Cole and Phoebe were no where to be seen Mason appeared.]

Henry JR: The bombs. gone?

Mason: 22nd Technology is simple, Henry. Nothing too complex.

Henry JR: Where's Aunt Phoebe and Cole gone?

Mason: They had a hunch about their daughter and decided to check it out. [Mason lied. Henry JR went to walk out but Mason stopped him] Your in my debt now.

Henry JR: I always thought there would be a catch.

Mason I need you to help me, take over the underworld, the triad think I'm going to bring you too the demon agents, If you do this for me then I can do much more for you.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD, THE TRIAD.

Cole: Payton! [Cole was then thrown into the cell where Payton was unconscious still He checked her pulse, to make sure she was still breathing] What do you bastards want?

Xar: You too join us you could save, your daughters life and Erin's life who is also a Halliwell, she's dead now.

Cole: Why would I believe, anything you say? [A screen showed up of Erin lying on the bed next too Melody, Leo and Taylor.]

Xar: Would you really risk your daughters life?

SCENE BREAK - OUTSIDE P4 Cafe.

Prue: Guys I got your message, [Andy then shortly, came across the corner.]

Warren: Those agents are back, and we have no idea what they want but my guess is to mess with us again

Prue: Well, Henry and Aaron are back with us again what if they escaped again.

Melinda: Whatever can we just kill them please? I'm getting so sick of them.

Prue: Right, that's a good idea, but we can't without this machine thing Henry was talking about we need to...

Prue II: What, what do we do if we can't kill them?

Andy: Trap them, trap them at magic school, you can do that right?

Prue: That's a good idea. Lets create a distraction we should be enough.

SCENE BREAK - THE UNDERWORLD VIA MASON'S LAYER

Henry JR: How are we going to kill the triad? Or dominate them.

[Suddenly, Phoebe, Piper and Paige turned up to vanquish Mason, Piper used her exploding power and Phoebe, threw a potion at him] What did you do that for he was going to take out the triad!

Paige: Yeah for the underworld, listen where is Cole?

Henry JR: I don't know! I just woke up here, what's going on?

Phoebe: We think the triad caused, Erin's death. [Henry looked at them shocked,

his wife was dead?]

Henry JR: Erin's dead?! How could you let this happen?!

Paige: Believe me, Aaron... it wasn't his fault.

Henry JR: Aaron, did it? I'm going to kill him with my bare hands! WHERE IS HE?!

Piper: He's not important right now, we think the triad might be trying to turn Cole evil, and they forced Aaron to kill Erin. We need to get to them!

[Phoebe moved around the corner and saw a couple of guards]

Phoebe: Look, I think they're the triads guards if we follow them it could take us too Cole.

Piper: If we don't get killed in the process.

Henry JR: Way to be optimistic.

Paige: Let's go before he does something stupid.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

Astrid: I can't believe you locked him in a crystal circle. [Astrid looked over at Aaron who was struggling to get out]

Tyler: Erin is dead because of him

Astrid: Its not because of him! He's my little boy and he'd never do anything like that, he's half whitelighter!

Taylor: And half demon, don't forget that. Which is why everybody wants his powers. [Taylor backed up his brother]

Melody: Poor Aaron, he just wanted to be left alone, he didn't want any of this,

Tyler: Yeah well poor Erin now, at least you sent Jess on her way she didn't have to see her mother get shot.

[There was a noise from the upstairs where Leo was]

Melody: What was that?

Tyler: Stay here, with him. Taylor come on. [Him and Taylor rushed up the stairs]

Astrid: How do you know Aaron?

Melody: We were together, before all this happened, we had a child together he was killed.

Astrid: I'm sorry.

Melody: Its fine. It was along time ago, my only job is to get Aaron back and the future rid of those agents

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER upstairs.

[The demon agents were all standing in the attic Tyler and Taylor were out numbered.]

Tyler: Crap.

Taylor: My thoughts exactly,

Detective Anderson: I don't suppose your going to make this easy for us.

Tyler: You haven't exactly, made it easy for us have you? [Tyler looked at the unconscious Leo]

Agent Baines: Your out numbered, there is no way you could fight us, we know Erin and Aaron are both down stairs.

Tyler: You can have Aaron by all means.

Taylor: Tyler! No you can't have any of them!...

Agent Baines: We just got rid of all of your reinforcements

Tyler: We don't need any [Tyler then threw an energy ball at the agent, who was thrown into the wall. The other agents fired back quickly, Taylor dogged them with his mind power. He managed to form a protective ring of fire around him and his brother.

Agent Jones: I think its working [He turned too, detective Anderson]

Detective Anderson: Your right. [They both shimmered off]

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER DOWNSTAIRS

[Downstairs, Aaron was struggling to break free of the circle, Astrid and Melody were guarding him when Agent Jones and Detective Anderson turned up.]

Astrid: Crap. Three's no one here

[Detective Anderson managed to pull one of the crystals using his telekinesis power setting Aaron free and then throwing him to the other side of the room]

Aaron: What do you want from me? I did what you asked me to do! [Melody, used her exploding power]

Detective Anderson: We could use you else where, Aaron Turner.

Astrid: Aaron, Run! [Aaron went too orb but he couldn't]

Detective Anderson: Your probably wondering about your orbing. You can't orb. Not now, I took that away from you when I used that machine on Henry I made sure you and him had no teleportation powers, and set a physic link between you and him.

So that link would channel.

Melody: He could orb earlier.

Detective Anderson: The link would just be breaking in now.

[Aaron went to run but detective Anderson moved in his way and grabbed him from behind]

Aaron: Let me go, please just leave me alone.

Detective Anderson: I can't let any of you go, we need all of your powers, we need all of you.

Aaron: You can have my stupid powers I don't even care anymore!

Detective Anderson: Like I said we need you. [Melody went to grab Detective Anderson but Astrid stopped her]

Astrid: We don't have enough power.

[Anderson shimmers off with Aaron captive]

SCENE BREAK - The Underworld. The Triad

Cole: Alright I'll Join you, but you need to bring back, Erin and let my daughter go.

Condor: On the contrary. I believe, the charmed ones are already down here aren't they? [Cole didn't respond and Condor threw an energy ball at him]

Cole: Yes there down here!

Xar: She can go with them, we wouldn't vanquish the charmed ones now what would the fun in that be?

[The triad raised their hands and Phoebe, Piper and Paige appeared]

Phoebe: What are we doing here... we were just...

Piper: Looking for this place.

Paige: I think they brought us here. [Cole placed a kiss on Payton's forehead _I'm sorry_ he whispered _For everything_ and brought her over to Phoebe]

Phoebe: Cole? What's going on? Is Payton alright?

Cole: She will be the triad... are going to reverse their magic. On Erin too

Paige: Thank god, for that, what about Aaron and Henry?

Candor: We can't control that, situation.

Piper: Wait a second why are they doing all of this? [Cole turned to Phoebe, again]

Cole: They want me to stay with them, and lead, with them, I have too do it or Payton will be trapped down here forever.

Phoebe: Cole NO! You can't!

Cole: I don't have much of a choice, the kids come first they always do Phoebe, we've tried so hard to put them first every time now its time to do it, now take Payton and leave. [Cole placed Payton in Phoebe's arm]

Phoebe: I'll never forgive you for this, I risked everything for you and you go ahead and betray me,

Piper: Phoebe, now's not the time.

Paige: How will we know, Erin's alive, and Payton, [With that sentence, Payton woke with a gasp of air, a screen appeared and showed Erin alive and waking up]

Payton: What... What's going...on?

Phoebe: We're getting you out of here once and for all. [And with that, Phoebe orbed her and the rest of the others out.]

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER

[Henry JR, arrived at the Halliwell Manner, in the bedroom which Erin was in with Tyler, Taylor and Erin.]

Henry JR: I heard what happened I was in the underworld, and then Phoebe, Paige and Piper disappeared on me I think the triad summoned them

Tyler: Sounds about right, your best friend did this. You know,

Melody: Shut up Tyler, he's been under a lot of stress lately, and those agents made him shot Erin to save Henry's life.

Erin: She's... right, its not Aaron's fault.

Taylor: He still did it though.

Henry JR: Now we have no idea, where he is along with the other demon agents who could take any of us any second.

[Piper and Paige were standing in the doorway]

Piper: Why is Leo, unconscious?

Taylor: We were under attack... he got caught in the crossfire, is he alright?

Piper: Phoebe's healing him now, but I think its time all of us had a meeting,

ever since you guys showed up no end of bad stuff keeps happening too us.

Paige: Prue and all the rest are all right by the way she's heading here now, the demons, had them locked down in there headquarters for a while.

SCENE BREAK - Police station,

Detective Anderson: Let's continue, our operations here, Agent Baines will come with me. You take the boy back with you two,

Agent Peters: What about the others? Henry. Your not just going to let them all go are you?

Detective Anderson: Over my dead body, I will. We're coming back here with an army to destroy all of them but back there, in the future. We're starting with genocide. And he is going to be the leader weather he likes it or not clearly Henry is too week for it.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER, living area

Paige: Just exactly who are you guys?

Melody: We're from the future, we told you that when we met you.

Paige: We know that, Henry and Erin I know who you are but the rest I'm just clueless on.

Tyler: Me and Taylor are Chris's son's from the future, and Melody is Melinda's daughter. It's not that important, the Halliwells were rulers in the future, and not just in the magical community. Some Halliwells were leaders, presidents, even trusted people of the community.

Taylor: Until magic was exposed by demons, to threaten the Halliwells once again and take them down it was Chaos people were dying everywhere especially witches we all just disappeared.

Piper: Which I guess was when the demon agents took over. And started the witch track everyone down and all the demon agents came after you why did they need Henry and then Aaron?

Henry JR: Because, They wanted a leader someone to commit, mass murder or genocide to the witches I'm a witch-whitelighter hybrid they wanted my powers and Aaron's combined, to rule and wipe out the witch. whitelighters all good magic together and they're going to continue to do this

Erin: Yeah but how are we going to stop them they have Aaron now I'm guessing, we have to find that stone.

 _Sorry for the delay here's chapter 12 along with 11, but I won't be underlining the names as it takes a lot of time, but I'm redoing a season 1 trailer and title sequence at the moment and reposting it!_


	14. 2x13 Betrayed

2x13 Betrayed

Scene Break - Phoebe's house.

Coop: I don't know what you expected Phoebe he's my brother, he's half demon though so he would side with the triad.

Phoebe: He didn't have a choice!

Coop: There was something you wanted to tell me?

Phoebe: I can't do this anymore Coop, since Parker's death you've been so distant from this whole family, and I need to save Cole from taking the steps Parker did.

Coop: Cole's a big boy Phoebe, what are you saying? Has there been something going on between the two of you. [Prue II and Peter were listening at the doorway]

Phoebe: We haven't been honest with each other for a while, I'm sorry Coop but me and Cole we're in a relationship.

Prue II: You mean you had an affair with that monster! [With that Prue II stormed out the house.]

Peter: I'll go and get her.

SCENE BREAK - THE HALLIWELL MANNER . The conservatory [Payton and Warren were staying with Piper and Leo where Phoebe thought they'd be protected by good magic more at the manner]

Payton: Is mom coming over?

Piper: I'm not sure, honey but don't worry there are crystals all over the house.

Payton: I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about my dad, they're going to brain wash him, like they tried to do with me and did with Christy and Warren.

Melinda: We can't help your dad, without vanquish those bitches, and we can't do that at the moment.

Payton: lets do it then! They've been messing with this families lives for too long now!

Melinda: WE CAN'T VANQUISH THEM IF YOU CAN COME UP WITH SOME BRILLIANT IDEA, THEN I SUGGEST YOU DO.

SCENE BREAK - The Year 2075

Agent Baines: What about Henry? We can't let him roam free.

Detective Anderson: We won't I'll get the Turner boy to get him after we've brainwashed him enough. Right now in that year there in is the ruling of the triad and Cole.

Agent Baines: No sign of Baby Henry though that was our ultimate mission,

+8

3

Detective Anderson: I think we should get the Turner girl. We can then raise Aaron, within the agents.

SCENE BREAK - SanFransisco.

[Peter was outside looking for Prue II when he saw Wyatt, and Melinda]

Peter: Hey.

Wyatt: What are you doing out here?

Peter: Looking for my sister, Prue. She stormed out the house. Mom and Uncle Cole have been having an affair...

Melinda: Are you serious?

Wyatt: I'm not surprised, with his track record where do you think she'd go?

Peter: To Warren and Payton,

Melinda: Payton's at the manner, have no idea where Warren is...

SCENE BREAK - The Underworld,

Henry JR: Look Warren I think we should head back now and get more power, we don't even have the power of three. We can't go against the triad.

Warren: I wanna know why my dad betrayed me,

Henry JR: Yeah of course you do, but do you wanna get yourself killed in the process?

Warren: Maybe your right, I should get my brother or sister-

Henry JR: No we leave it and concentrate on finding that key and stone me and you can go up to the mountains. [Warren was getting distracted for a bit]

Warren: What was that? Look there's something over there. [Warren went over to where he saw a figure or a possible energy ball flying]

Henry JR: look mate there's nothing there. [Warren gasped when he saw Aaron, lying injured and unconscious in chains] lets go, he's nothing more than a demon. [Suddenly Jessica popped out of the corner]

Jess: Dad you have too help us, I helped him get away from the future, please.

Warren: She's your daughter?

Henry JR: Yup, that's Jess. We're not helping him.

Warren: Yes we are he isn't a demon! He was forced to do all those things to save you and your daughter he was trapped you had a bomb in you!

[Warren went too check his pulse] He's breathing.

Jess: Yeah for now, look dad I don't know what's gone on but you need to help him please! [Henry JR sighed and picked up Aaron before orbing off Warren grabbed Jess and shimmered off]

SCENE BREAK - The Halliwell Manner.

[Prue II stormed in the house where Payton was sitting with Astrid and Paige. Prue II threw an energy ball which she manipulated from the past at Payton who dived off the sofa]

Paige: Prue, what the hell are you playing at?

Prue II: She's the reason why mom and dad have split up, if she hadn't come back my mom wouldn't be screwing with her demonic stupid dad!

Payton: I swear I didn't know! Honest!

Prue II: Well I hope your happy I bet you think you mom, dad and your stupid brother are going to rule with the triad in the underworld that's not going to happen because I will vanquish you!

Astrid: Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything, I knew about the affair alright! And you can't vanquish us, we're not demons.

Paige: Yeah Prue, there people your just upset Payton's your sister.

Prue II: She's not my sister, the only brother and sister I have are Parker who's dead and Peter, my younger brother. Stay away from us. If can't vanquish you then I'll vanquish your dad.

Payton: Leave him alone.

Prue II: Make me. [Payton brought her leg up to Prue II and kicked her in the stomach she went down to the ground, Payton then generated her hand to heat up.]

Paige: PAYTON! STOP IT! [Phoebe, Coop and Peter all walked in]

Phoebe: PAYTON! [Phoebe ran to Payton] Move out of the room now!

SCENE BREAK - Magic school

[As they had taken a trip back to the past, Erin, Tyler, Taylor and Melody we're all staying in the magic school halls, when Henry JR orbed in with Aaron, Warren and Jessica. Henry threw Aaron down on the floor]

Jess: Dad don't throw him! [Erin then came walking through the halls, along with Tyler and Melody]

Melody: Oh my god! [Melody, ran too him.]

Erin: What happened too him?

Tyler: Bet he found out what Aaron did too you.

Henry JR: I didn't do this, Tyler we found him like this in the underworld. I wanted to leave him there but Warren had other plans.

Warren: He's innocent! He is my nephew technically. [Leo ran in too see what was going on]

Leo: What happened to him?

Tyler: That'd what we're trying to figure out but, part of me wanted to do that myself to him.

Erin: Your not a demon Tyler. Let's put him in a crystal circle as a precaution.

Melody: No! He's going to be scared!

Henry JR: I don't care I'm not taking any risks with my wife and daughter both in the room.

Melody: After all he's done for, you? YOUR THE ONES WHO DRAGGED HIM INTO THIS MESS!

Tyler: Alright Melody calm down.

Melody: NO I WON'T STOP TREATING HIM LIKE HE'S A DEMON CAUSE HE'S NOT! [Suddenly Aaron began to stir, then he woke up in a panic, and tried to scramble backward]

Warren: Easy there its just us, your at magic school.

Aaron: Get away from me! Let me go,

Leo: We're trying too help you Aaron, your in a pretty bad shape.

Aaron: Let me go! You all hate me!

Henry JR: Your bloody right we do.

Leo: Alright everyone out of the room except me and Warren go now.

Melody: But-

Leo: Go all of you [They all excited the room, Leo bent down too Aaron]

look I know your scared, but we're going to help you we're all good people here I promise. And I know that your a good person too.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner

Piper: You and Cole? Phoebe are you serious?!

Phoebe: Just leave it Piper okay, I already feel bad enough.

Prue II: So you should.

Phoebe: Payton's upstairs I don't think she wants to talk to anyone at the moment. She misses Cole. [Astrid shimmered into the living room]

Astrid: I gotta go too magic school Aaron's back.

Piper: He's back?

Astrid: Yeah in pretty bad shape too. I'll be back soon. [Astrid walked out]

Scene break - At Prue's

Prue: So you want to save Cole?

Paige: Yeah I mean this whole thing starts with him we need to make sure that the triad don't brainwash him. Before he turns against us.

Prue: We need to vanquish that whole frigin population of demons.

Paige: We need to get Cole back he could help us. We should go down in the underworld, we need to get this plan into action I need to find my family.

Prue: Lets find them, then. Cole won't know where they are.

Paige: Yeah but the triad do and Cole is working with them.

Prue: I know who too go to in the underworld.

Paige: Who?

Prue: The seer.

Scene break - The underworld.

[Prue and Paige made there way to the seer's location in the underworld]

The seer: Who goes here?

Prue: The charmed ones.

The seer: legendary witches. How do I know you won't vanquish me?

Paige: Your not a threat too us at the moment, and you have something we want.

The seer: And what's that?

Paige: Your vision.

Scene break - Magic School.

[Meanwhile Piper and Phoebe made there way with Astrid to Magic school where Aaron was laying on the sofa injured.]

Astrid: Oh my god. [Astrid rushed too him and placed a hand on his forehead.]

Warren: Me and Henry found him like this.

Piper: Who did this too him?

Phoebe: The triad did it isn't it obvious.

Leo: No its not the triad, look at those chains he was in they're future technology.

Piper: Those demon agents?

Leo: Must be [Astrid Sighed and turned around]

Astrid: I'm going to kill them.

Leo: We should scry for that stone in the mountains,

Piper: It won't work, magic is forbidden there.

Leo: Screw that.

Scene break - The underworld.

The seer: The future is dark, and disturbing death is coming your way. But loved ones will be reunited

Paige: Can you tell me what happened to my family?

The seer: They left on there own after the comet, but they're no where to be found.

Paige: Why would Henry do that?

The seer: You can find them where the truth was buried before

[Paige and Prue looked at each other weirdly.]

Scene break - The Halliwell manner

Coop: Prue, I know your upset but you need to calm down,

Prue II: Aren't you mad at mom for having an affair with your own brother!

Coop: I am mad, but I don't want too loose any one else closest to me![Look Prue this is between me and your mother its none of your business

Prue II: Its my family!

Coop: Stay out of it!

Scene break - Magic school

[Paige and Prue orbed too Piper at magic school]

Paige: How's Aaron? [Aaron walked in along with Astrid]

Aaron: I'm fine now, nothing a little healing won't fix.

Astrid: You should stay here for now you should be safe from the other demons.

Aaron: Demons maybe.

Prue: Okay well, I suggest that us four go up to the mountain with Henry and get the stone its the best bet.

Paige: What about our kids? Cole's a demon now he might hurt them and the triad... not to mention the demon agents.

Leo: I'll have the power of three here, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Your the only ones who can do this.

Aaron: If I go back, I could distract them. [Henry JR marched in.]

Henry JR: Your not going anywhere.

Aaron: Henry I'm sorry if- [Aaron was swung across the room by an energy ball from Tyler.]

Tyler: You're not forgiving him! He betrayed us!

Henry JR: He had too for me. Tyler, look maybe its best if you go back to our time with your brother.

Tyler: Hell no! He's a monster just like his grandad. I warned you!

Astrid: How dare you!

Piper: PEOPLE PLEASE! STOP! Here's what's going to happen, me and my sisters as well as Henry are going to get the stone. You guys are going back to your time, so we don't do any damage to the timeline.

[Aaron got up and walked back toward Henry and the others]

Aaron: What about me? Do you want me to go with you?

Paige: I think you should stay here, we have Henry one of you guys is enough. You should go back to your time too.

Aaron: Well why don't I stay here in case you need an insight to the future?

Leo: He does have a point you know.

Phoebe: Alright, let's prepare too leave.

Prue: We have too do something first,

Piper: What?

Prue: Before I was able to come back permantly I was in some sort of limbo and its protected by the elders I think that's where Paige's family is... we need to talk to the elders.

SCENE BREAK - The Underworld.

Cole: They're planning on leaving tonight, Aaron is in place

Condor: Good, he can decimate the future power of three Chris, Wyatt and Melinda before they corrupt the world.

Cole: We can also get him too take over the manner with the power of the halo we'll send over some of our agents.

Xar: Excellent, we'll make sure the charmed ones never reach the stone.

Scene break - Magic school.

Elder: You want to go to our protected limbo?

Paige: We worked out that my family, are there. Please if you don't want them out let me at least talk to them.

Elder: We only agreed with Henry to protect them until you vanquished the triad, and the demon agents, you must save Cole from the triad, he could be so much more than there leader. Henry came to us when the comet was released the first time and new his baby was in jeopardy and feared that you wouldn't be able to protect him as he was a mortal baby.

Paige: You know that he's not now.

Elder: We can't take the risk of the agents getting baby Henry.

 _Henry rushed the halls off his house after running from the FBI building when they all escaped he reached Pandora, and Baby Henry._

 _Henry: Pandora?_

 _Pandora: DAD! Thank god is here what the hell is going on? Where's mom? And why are demons attacking this place?_

 _Henry: I don't know, but we need to get out off, here. Pass me him [Pandora passed the baby too Henry]_

 _Pandora: But what about mom?_

 _Henry: We have to protect your brother, and you kids. Where are Charlie and Rose?_

 _Charlie: Dad I'm here, I got some bottles for the baby in a bag, Rose is just down stairs we're going out off SanFransisco right?_

 _Henry: Nooo, that's not far enough, if there's no magic. [An elder appeared. Henry grabbed the nearest weapon a knife]_

 _Pandora: Dad! That's an elder one of the good guys._

 _Henry: Well I'm sorry but I've been kidnapped by the FBI today! I don't know who to trust, but I'm going to do everything to protect you guys._

 _Elder: I have a solution for you all [Rose suddenly came up the stairs]_

 _Come with me and we'll protect you._

Paige: So that's what happened at least there not dead. I want them too stay there. Until this is over

Elder: That's a wise choice.

SCENE BREAK - THE Halliwell Manner

[Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had now left with Henry JR.]

Tyler: I'm not going back, and you can't make me

Jess: But the charmed ones-

Tyler: Screw them, I'm not leaving Aaron here, I don't trust him one bit you guys go. [Taylor opened up the portal]

Melody: Please don't hurt him, he's been through enough he's a good person. Aaron's just trying not to get hurt anymore. [Melody hugged Tyler and stepped through the portal, Jessica then stepped through.]

Erin: I feel like I should stay here.

Tyler: If I need you I'll come and get you. [Erin nodded and stepped through the portal.]

Taylor: Be careful bro, [Taylor shook his hand and stepped through the portal and it closed. Leaving Tyler in the attic alone]

[Tyler made his way down to the living area where Leo was sitting with Coop, Chris, Melinda, Astrid and Wyatt. Prue II, Payton and Peter had gone home as well as Warren]

Leo: What are you still doing here?

Tyler: I think one of us should stay.

Leo: Yeah Aaron, where is he? [Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the basement.]

Chris: We better go and see that.

Tyler: I'm telling you its him.

Astrid: Why can't you just leave him alone? [They all rushed down to the basement to see Aaron taking in the halo.]

Coop: How the hell did he do that?! All by himself?

Leo: He's powerful.

Astrid: Aaron! Stop! This isn't who you are.

Aaron: Enough, this is my home now, I'm getting ready to rule the world.

Tyler: Over my dead body. [Suddenly, a tone of demons filled the house including Cole and the demon agents]

Aaron: You can't stop me now. [Aaron raised his hand and the ground broke, Chris, Melinda and Wyatt fell through. He threw the others out of the manner and locked it.]

Cole: Lets get too work.

 _Hope you liked it!_


	15. 2x14 Legacy Lies Ahead

2x14 Legacy Lies ahead.

Scene break - Outside the Halliwell Manner

Astrid: What the hell just happened?

Leo: They have the halo, Aaron's taken over the house, we should go to magic school we can't stay here.

Tyler: I told you we shouldn't trust him...

Coop: Come on we should get out here. [Everyone went to magic school]

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner.

Cole: Just as I thought they regrouped and went too magic school,

Aaron: I can get in there.

Cole: You won't be able too with that thing inside you.

Aaron: We'll break in then, it can't be too hard Damon that demon who worked with Parker did it, Zankou's broken in before, I'm sure we can.

Cole: [Whispers] Yeah but do you want too?

Aaron: [Whispers] Its not like we have a choice, they'll kill us if they think we're working both sides. We need to create a distraction away from Melinda, Wyatt and Chris.

Cole: [Whispers] They aren't the future power of three I've seen it.

Aaron:[Whispers] Then who is?

Cole: [Whispers] Payton, Astrid and Warren are the ultimate power of three. We have to protect them. With the halo we could destroy the triad.

Aaron: [Whispers] No we go after those agents [A demon approached them]

Mason: The Halliwell book is untouchable, still even though we took over the manner.

Cole: Because they're still standing strong.

Mason: Then we need one of them to get it us. One of your children has your blood and the witches. [Cole and Aaron looked at each other]

Cole: You can send for one of my children, Get Warren. He's the oldest the strongest but if you hurt him I will not hesitate to kill you. But we have to break into magic school first.

SCENE BREAK - THE MOUNTAINS

Piper: I hope they're going to be okay.

Henry JR: Aaron will protect them I'm sure off it. [Suddenly the five of them heard a noise and out came panthers circling them]

Phoebe: Piper... Freeze them...

Prue: We don't have powers remember.

Paige: Run!

Scene break - The Year 2075

Detective Anderson: Aaron's taken over the manner along with Cole.

Agent Baines: Good now we need to focus on destroying the future power of three before the training comes ahead.

Detective Anderson: Go back to the past that's against the triads orders.

Agent Baines: Screw the triad.

Scene break - Magic school,

Payton: We need to get the book of shadows back, Me, Warren and Peter we could get it back.

Coop: Its too dangerous.

Payton: Dad wouldn't hurt me or Warren.

Peter: How could you be so sure?

Warren: He wouldn't. We should get the book back... we are a power of three.

Chris: Or me, Wyatt and Melinda go and do it.

Prue II: There's no guarantee you'd come back alive,

Coop: I'll come with you 3, I made a promise to Phoebe, and I want to keep it.

Leo: Us lot will come up with a spell, and we need to get Andy and Alex back here too.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner.

[Warren led the way followed by Payton and Peter they had convinced Coop that a house full of demons against a cupid was not a good idea. Without using magic Peter, Payton and Warren climbed through a window in the kitchen]

Payton: [Whispers] Well at least we won't get detected like this.

Peter: Unless someone sees us the book will be guarded so we'll have to go up to the attic and fight off whatever demons are up there.

Warren: And whatever demons are on the way... [As if on queue Mason the demon stepped out infront of the three, Payton threw an energy ball at him and vanquished him immediately. Peter grabbed his ankles and dragged his body to a near by bedroom and locked the door,]

Peter: We can use their clothes so no demons will recognise us we just need two more demons.

Payton: Everyone's going to recognise me and Warren.

Peter: Well I'll split up from you then.

Warren: Dude I don't think that's a good idea, my dad might vanquish you, oddly that didn't sound like a good thing to say [Payton hit him in the chest]

Peter: I'm not letting them get the book! You can distract your dad whilst I get it.

Warren: And Aaron

Peter: I'll deal with him

Warren: This isn't a good idea. [Suddenly two demons came in the room one of them was Aaron. Aaron generated a fireball and vanquished the demon.] What the hell was that?

Aaron: I'm giving you a chance. I know your after the book the demons are after you.

Payton: After us why would they be after us?

Aaron: If you want a chance then go now.

Payton: No, Why are you helping us?

Aaron: I don't want this too happen, me and Cole, your dad we have this power to take those agents out.

Peter: [Who was now dressed in demons wear] You think that'll work?

Aaron: I'm positive. But if it doesn't me and Cole are toast. So are all you guys there planning to take you out today.

Warren: Are you serious?

Aaron: We better take them out first.

Scene break - The mountains.

[Prue kicked the panther in the face and ended up snapping its neck backward it made a loud raw and stopped breathing. Whilst Paige was occupied with another by grabbing a heavy stone and throwing it at the back crushing it instantly. Piper was being cornered by two others along with Henry]

Scene break - Magic school.

Coop: I don't know what Phoebe sees in Cole

Leo: The darker side of you?

Coop: Very funny Leo, haha.

Leo: Well your alike in many ways,

Coop: I know as you keep telling me. We should vanquish him.

Leo: No. The elders want to save him.

Coop: Since when do you get along with the elders?

Leo: We're not vanquishing Cole. Besides he's not the one who needs to be vanquished.

Coop: You think Aaron does don't you?

Leo: Exactly.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner

[Peter made his way too the attic dressed like a demon, nobody recognised him so far. The book was being guarded by two demons]

[Downstairs Payton and Warren had been captured by two other demons]

Warren: Let us go! I'll kill you! [The demon just continued to drag him down to the basement along with Payton and Aaron followed. The three creating a distraction for Peter to get the book]

Cole: I told you not too harm them.

Demon: We haven't we just brought them too you. Their magic is useless now.

[Suddenly Warren threw an energy ball, Cole threw a more powerful fireball at him and he landed in the far corner of the wall hitting his head]

Payton: Warren! Why did you do that?!

Cole: Teaching you a lesson I guess. Worked well on you didn't it? You can leave us now. Go and find the crystals plant them round the house charm them to fight good we don't want anymore of their kind getting in.

Demon: Yes sir. Follow me. [The other demons existed, leaving Warren, Cole, Payton and Aaron in the basement.]

Cole: Warren? Are you alright? Sorry I had too do that as they would have guessed I was working both sides.

Warren: I'm fine. Aaron let us in on your plan. Smart.

Payton: Was that your plan from the beginning to take out the agents?

Aaron: the triad too, we just needed the halo, we were just siding on the wrong side.

Cole: I guess we were, after this is over I hope you all forgive me.

Payton: We will now, but you didn't have to do that for me. So Aaron, your possessed by the Halo right now?

Cole: No its in the ground which is why I'm guarding it, some stupid demon will try and take over. [Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs.]

Aaron: Peter...

Cole: Peter's here?

Aaron: Yeah, I'm letting them get the book they let themselves get captured.

Cole: Good plan then we can't get access to magic school.

[Payton, and Warren shimmered upstairs to be mobbed by demons. Peter was trying to get the book but it kept moving away as he grabbed it, whilst demons were throwing energy balls. Warren raised his hands and incinerated all the demons.]

Cole: Nice work. Going to be hard to explain.

Payton: Easy just pretend your unconscious, both off you or even better [Payton generated an energy ball. Aaron's eye's went wide.]

Peter: Noo! Guys it won't let me take it.

Cole: Why don't one of you two try?

Warren: Why would it make a difference if we tried?

Cole: The book is conflicted. You two are pure siblings, your stronger more confident, try it. [Payton reached out for the book and grabbed it quickly, it let her]

Peter: Lets get out off here. [They could hear demons coming up the stairs as Warren, Peter and Payton transported out of the manner]

Scene break - magic school.

[Coop was pacing making everyone nervous.]

Coop: What's taking so long?

Prue II: Dad, they're fine trust me.

Chris: I told you, me, Wyatt and Melinda should have gone we're more stronger.

Alex: Too late now. [Payton, Peter and Warren arrived back]

Astrid: You got the book! How is he? How's Aaron?

Warren: He's fine, they're not evil there working on the inside to take out the agents and the triad both off them...

Astrid: That's great, in your face Tyler!

Tyler: Whatever he still tried to kill Erin..

Leo: Right what are their plan's to destroy the other demons working against us?

Peter: Cole said that, they're using the halo to destroy the agents and the triad.

Coop: Yeah destroy the world in the process.

Peter: They were trying to get into magic school to get us but since we have the book of shadows they can't we should try and create a stronger barrier.

Leo: He's right, Chris, Wyatt, Melinda, why don't you guys do that. Alex go and head up with the elders and see what they know about the demon agents and what their next moves are.

Andy: No way! He could get killed going out there!

Alex: Dad its protected

Chris: Look if it makes you feel better I'll go, Payton, Astrid and Warren can concentrate on making the protection field.

Warren: Why us three.

Wyatt: I heard rumours. That the legacy is being passed down to you guys.

Leo: Alright one of you go [Chris orbed off.]

SCENE BREAK - The mountains

[Piper and Henry JR had managed to defeat the panther that was after them, the others were dead and they were continuing the mission.]

Phoebe: Somehow I don't think that was a natural phenomenon

Paige: Well you can't use magic up here.

Henry JR: Good and evil magic true, but voodoo magic you can, its between good and evil but you can manipulate it both ways with your emotions. Its invented in the future.

Prue: By who?

Henry JR: Me and Aaron created it for witches who are defenceless they can use it as a back up, I guess.

Piper: How do we use it?

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner

[After the book had been 'Taken' by the good side, the demons were planning to break into magic school using the halo.]

Aaron: [Whispers] We can't stop this! They'll think we're on their side! [Agent Baines and Detective Anderson walked through the doors Aaron seemed to shrink behind Cole]

Detective Anderson: Seams like everything is going to plan...

Cole: I told the triad everything is under control, we're using the halo to get to the charmed ones children.

Detective Anderson: Melinda, Wyatt and Chris aren't the ones we're worried about. Your children are the prophecy,

Cole: Interesting, well we'll just have to put their magic too the test.

Aaron: They'd never be prepared for us. Not in a million years, the charmed ones aren't even there.

Agent Baines: Nope, they're preoccupied, we're going to kill them up in the mountains using voodoo magic cheap but effective. The next generation are waiting with that, stupid cupid and the soul survivor we can take them out with one energy ball. Easy target. And there's a mortal there.

Detective Anderson: Enough prepare the halo, down in the basement.

Aaron: Aren't I going to take it in? [Detective Anderson walked up too him and grabbed his arm, yanking him away from Cole.] No. Your not powerful enough here. I am. [Detective Anderson and Agent Baines walked down the stairs]

Cole: This is just fantastic. He's planning too kill you.

Aaron: How'd you know.

Cole: I could see it.

[Detective Anderson and a group off demons were downstairs in the basement when detective Anderson started reading the spell to take in the halo.]

Aaron: I can't let him do this. [Aaron stepped forward but Cole stopped him, the halo appeared and lingered around, then suddenly shot into Aaron]

Detective Anderson: What the hell is going on?

Cole: The halo, already knows Aaron its been in him, that's why its gone too Aaron not you. [Detective Anderson sent a blast toward Aaron who just absorbed the energy ball and then shot a laser beam at Detective Anderson killing him instantly, and shimmering off, Cole followed.]

Scene break - Magic school.

[Aaron and Cole arrived at Magic school.]

Cole: Careful he's infected!

Astrid: What do you mean?

Cole: By the halo! [Aaron raised his hands and a huge shimmering light appeared]

Andy: What is that?

Tyler: Some kind of force field, he's protecting us. [Suddenly the triad appeared from the other end of the corridor]

Astrid: He's going to get himself killed. [The triad, threw a massive bolt off lightening toward Aaron who absorbed it and threw it back, making a triangle of fire in the ceiling]

Alex: That's new, it's the triad's symbol.

Scene break – the Halliwell Manner [Agent Baines circled with her three remaining agents]

Agent Baines: We need to kill them once and for all now, no sparing lives.

Agent Jones: But what about our mission and Lady Cassidy?

Agent Baines: Screw her and screw the mission! They're at magic school lets go.

Scene break – Magic school

[Aaron was chanting some spell and the triad began to rise to the flames.]

Payton: What the heck is going on? [The triad began to burn in the flames and the symbol disappeared, and suddenly so did the force field as Agent Baines and her followers arrived. The halo swarmed into the room and into the box Agent Baines was holding, along with her device]

Aaron: Get away from them!

Agent Baines: You know the consequences for killing our leaders and Detective Anderson it's time to make you pay, you're finished.

[Aaron went to throw a fireball, but nothing happened]

Agent Baines: You know what this machine does it defuses your DNA! You're toast and so are they,

Erin [Whispered] The machine Henry was talking about

Astrid: What that's it?

Erin: It'll kill them… this'll be over

Prue II: Looks like we're going to have to kick their ass. [Cole, threw an energy ball toward Agent Baines who went flying into the desk, and the machine went toward Aaron, Agent Jones and Peters were soon gaiting on him, Leo blasted them with a bolt of a fog, knocking them to the ground, Aaron grabbed the machine then activated it. Suddenly the agents began to implode and degenerate, they disappeared]

Chris: That's it?

Tyler: The Machine defuses your DNA and your powers so yeah that's it.

Astrid: It's over now Aaron, you can go back to future and live your life.

Aaron: NO! It's not you all betrayed me you have to pay for what you've done! [Aaron lifted the machine, and the Halliwells, began falling to the ground.]

Warren: Why isn't it working on us?

Erin: I don't care, do something you have the power of three. [Payton, Astrid and Warren gathered together.] . You can't orb it it's protected by good magic. Its not effecting me because I'm only a Halliwell by marriage.

Astrid: No… Warren we can't

Warren: We have too…

Scene break – The Mountains

[Henry JR, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige begain falling to the ground and an electric field surrounded them]

Scene break – Magic school

Payton: [Payton had cornered Aaron but he was still killing the Halliwell's.] Prudence, Penelope, Patricia.

Warren: Astrid, Helena, Lauren and Grace. These Halliwell witches stand strong beside us.

Astrid: Now vanquish this evil… from time and space. [Suddenly a huge explosion rippled through the surface and Aaron was no more, The Halliwells were all saved was everything back to normal?]


	16. 2x15 The Sacrifices We Make

2x15 The Sacrifices We Make

 _The elders decide its time for a new legacy, and pick the next power opportunity. Peter finds himself in hot water elsewhere a dark force awakens and the new legacy must stop it but will they before its too late?_

Magic school. [After the vanquish of the triad, and the agents]

Astrid: Oh my god... [Aaron stood up after his attempted vanquish the machine was now disintegrated into ashes]

Leo: How is that possible?

Warren: The spell obviously didn't work... and anyway my dad escaped your vanquishes, twice so I'm guessing it is possible.

Alex: Maybe that's why the agents were so desperate to have him and Henry JR someone indestructible.

Erin: Henry is indestructible, immortal we had no clue about Aaron.

Aaron: Get away from me. All of you.

Melody: Aaron its over now, they are all dead, all off them just drop the act... please. Aaron I know your scared but nobody here is going to hurt you in any way.

Aaron: They just tried to vanquish me!

Payton: You had to be stopped. [Suddenly, an energy ball came flying Payton's way but Taylor brought out his hand and shimmered a force field around them]

Cole: Aaron listen to us, you don't want to be out on your own there do you? Just come with us.

Aaron: Why should I?

Melody: Trust me... [Aaron shimmered off.]

Tyler: Perfect a head case on the loose.

Melody: Shut it Tyler.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner

[A few days later, there was no sign of Aaron. Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Prue and Henry JR were all back from the mountains]

Phoebe: I can't believe he tried too kill you all.

Astrid: He was conflicted. Confused he's been through a lot wherever he is whatever he's doing I just hope nobody's hurting him.

Leo: He's probably planning revenge like any...

Astrid: Demon?

Piper: No like any normal person. He's betrayed by you guys. You, Warren and Payton and it looks like... You guys are the next charmed ones.

Astrid: But I'm not even a Halliwell!

Prue: Maybe its not down to us anymore, I mean what you were saying about Christy and the ultimate power... and then Cole is the most powerful demon I've ever come across... maybe his family hold the prophecy with some adaptations.

Piper: I always thought it would be Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. I mean they vanquished... Parker.

Paige: Things can change. Anyway we need to get these guys back to the future, we can take on Aaron when he comes.

Astrid: We're not vanquishing him. [Everyone remained silent]

Henry JR: Maybe I should stay even when we were in our cells, back in the FBI headquarters I was the best at calming him down.

Piper: Well we've been saving innocents, for I don't know how long I'm sure we can do it.

Henry JR: You don't know him, like I do seriously those agents they destroyed everything in him, you have to believe me you need me for when he comes back.

Astrid: He should stay but only you.

[Scene break - Phoebe's house]

[Coop, Cole and Phoebe stood awkwardly, in the house]

Coop: You're divorcing me for him?

Phoebe: Coop, I don't... love you anymore.

Coop: How may times has he betrayed you?! Again and again he did it yesterday!

Cole: I was saving the world, so I wasn't really betraying her. But yes I admit power has gotten the better off me. But My children and Phoebe are my focus now not magic.

Coop: Playing the part of the devoted husband? That's rich coming from you.

Cole: Coop, just stop making this more awkward than it is!

Coop: Your kicking me out of this family

Phoebe: I didn't say that Coop! You can see the kids whenever you want too. trust me.

Coop: I can't believe you lied to me Phoebe, I won't let you have Peter or Prue. [With that Coop beamed off.]

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner

[Melody, Tyler and Taylor had gone back to the future, it was just Erin left]

Erin: Take care of yourself Henry, don't get into trouble... again

Henry JR: I try not too. Just look after Jessica for me, Be safe I'll be back before you know it and if Aaron comes back don't let anyone hurt him.

Erin: I'll keep him safe.

Henry JR: Thank you ... [Henry JR kissed Erin on the lips before she turned to go back to the future]

Paige: Do you think my family will come back now?

Henry JR: I don't think its over yet..

Scene break - The Penthouse.

[Payton, Warren, Astrid, Cole and Phoebe were now back at the penthouse.]

Cole: What do you thinks going to happen with Coop, now?

Phoebe: I don't know, Cole honestly I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

Warren: He's not dad, don't worry.

Cole: Thanks for the complement. [A few elders orbed down]

Phoebe: Woah.

Elder: We have some news, we have been watching the next generation closely and only a certain few will be chosen to continue the prophecy.

Cole: A certain few.

Elder: You're children, are continuing the prophecy...Wyatt, can't be trusted with that kind of power. By the end of the year, you'll be entitled to your full powers once you defeat, this great evil. [The elders orbed off,]

Warren: Thanks I think.

Phoebe: What the hell just happened?

Astrid: We just got ultimate power.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner...

Paige: I just don't get it why the hell aren't they back yet?

Piper: Paige, I know how you feel, I went through the same thing with Leo, its frustrating but I don't think this is over.

Paige: Because off Aaron? Let's summon him and vanquish him, we can make a spell and summon him.

Henry JR: It won't work, his magic is too strong, too conflicted. He won't do anything stupid.

Paige: Like when he shot your wife? Look I know he's your friend, but he's evil, he's corrupt. We need vanquish him.

Henry JR: He's not a demon, he's a person and I'm going to find him... [With that Henry JR went too the book of shadows to find a solution]

[Piper went into the hallway of the manner where Phoebe was]

Piper: Phoebe? You're back soon

Phoebe: I have some news, I need to tell you guys.

Scene break - Magic school.

Melinda: The elders said that?! [Melinda exclaimed to Payton, Warren and Astrid. Chris and Wyatt were stood beside Melinda]

Wyatt: Well I can be trusted I'm a whitelighter!

Payton: Obviously they thought that the power would drive... you to be more stronger and powerful than ever before.

Chris: They thought giving it to a family who was half demon, was better?

Warren: We're not evil!

Chris: I didn't say that but its our right to have the prophecy we're the first born!

Astrid: Technically, Payton and Warren are the first born out of the charmed ones, they were conceived before Wyatt. When Dad became the source the first time.

You were all convinced because they never existed in your world only Wyatt did.

Payton: And now we're back.

Melinda: You can't be trusted with that kind of magic your so reckless

Payton: Thanks for the compliment.

Scene break - Phoebe's house.

[Peter and Coop were back at Phoebe's house]

Peter: Your leaving? Where are you going?

Coop: To my planet, its where I belong, I'm sure I can go back to the council and work something out.

Peter: You can't be serious after what they did to us, and you.

Coop: What and stay here and watch your mother live life to the fullest with my half brother, no thank you.

Peter: You'd stay if you really cared about me dad, I don't want him as a father I want you.

Coop: Your a man now, your not a boy, Prue she's a woman... You don't need me your fully capable of protecting yourself from whatever evil comes your way.

Peter: Dad Please, don't leave me, your the only one who truly understands me.

Coop: Come with me then...

Peter: I can't leave Prue on her own,

Coop: She wouldn't be on her own she'd have your mother, her cousins, her aunts and uncles just like you'd have if you'd stay.

Peter: I'm not sure I can be without you.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner.

[Henry JR was battling some demons he had managed to summon, finally he threw a potion and nearly exploded the whole attic causing a wall to fall down. Piper walked in.]

Piper: What the hell happened?

Henry JR: My potion was a little stronger than I thought, I'm sorry Aunt Piper, I'll fix it, with this spell...

Paige: No way! We don't fix things with spells, it back fires bad, Piper made the house disappear once and then I disappeared

Piper: To be fair that was Cole.

Paige: Look sweetie I know you want to find your friend, but whatever your doing I don't think its going to work...

Henry JR: He couldn't have just vanished of the face of the earth...

Paige: Like you said, he's too conflicted if we just leave him a bit-

Henry JR: And wait for the next mass destruction? He's been destroyed do you know what happened the last time he broke down?

Piper: Its not going to be that bad...

Henry JR: He nearly destroyed the world, Aaron is a powerful hybrid, he could destroy the universe.

Scene break - The penthouse.

Payton: So this next evil, what do we think it is.

Astrid: Its Aaron...

Warren: How can you be so sure?

Astrid: Come on did you see him back there? He looked so... betrayed.

Payton: So its revenge. Great, when your nephew is plotting revenge against you, well we need to find him we should go over to the manner.

Scene break - Unknown

Lady Cassidy: I managed to keep myself hidden nobody knows that I exist,

Aaron: I do.

Lady Cassidy: But you want revenge against them.

Aaron: But your the one who kept me captive for all these years, and killed my family.

Lady Cassidy: The family you want revenge against, I did you a favour if we bring back the source. He can set a whole army against them.

Aaron: They'd never forgive me I'd be all alone.

Lady Cassidy: You could be on our team, the dark side and be one of the rulers of the underworld.

Aaron: Alright lets do it. [A couple of demons were standing by them, Lady Cassidy was turning to one of them]

Lady Cassidy: Prepare for the resurrection, We have the charmed line's blood, his family is the future generation for the legacy. He's willing to cooporate with us

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner

Melinda: I just don't get how they can trust demons with the legacy.

Phoebe: They aren't demons Melinda, they just have demonic powers and if they use them for good. that's a good thing.

Melinda: Demonic powers are not a good thing,

Phoebe: They are the most powerful... [Suddenly an Elder orbed into the manner]

Elder: We have some news about this great evil...

Piper: What evil? What about it?

Elder: A resurrection is being taken place

Prue: Resurrection? Of what?

Elder: The strong sense of evil suggests the source has returned to the underworld or is about too.

Paige: Then we have too stop them.

Phoebe: We don't know what magic's returning the source...

Paige: We have too find out.. lets go to the book, now we have to handle it its too dangerous for the others.

Henry JR: Its Aaron, he's moving in on us.

Scene break - the underworld

Payton: This is a bad idea...

Warren: They said we were the new power of three, lets put it too the test.

Astrid: Our lives great. [Aaron walks around the corner with a couple of demons]

Aaron! [Warren puts his hand across her mouth and the three of them hide,]

Payton [Whispers] He's evil now, Astrid.

Astrid: He's not evil, he's just lost. [Suddenly two demons come across them, Warren manages to project a force field around them using Payton's powers, Aaron comes over and manages to throw a very powerful energy ball knocking Payton and Warren out unconscious] WARREN! PAYTON!

Aaron: They're not going to help you, your on your own mother.

Astrid: Leave them alone, Dad... come and help me.

Aaron: He can't hear you! [Cole suddenly, shimmered over, and saw Warren and Payton unconscious]

Cole: Your wrong I can hear, everything down here, [Aaron went to throw another energy ball but Cole threw one and they sparked out.] We could do this all day. [Suddenly a tone of demons came]

Aaron: Your not stopping me from getting my revenge! Take them all and lock them up, so they don't get in the way. [A demon lifted up Payton and another lifted up Warren. Another two grabbed Astrid and Cole and marched them forward]

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner.

[Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Paige were all up in the attic alone trying to form a plan]

Prue: I remember, the source obviously. But what's his game now, to get back at us to continue what he left of?

Piper: To take us all down. Why don't we go to where his previous layer in the underworld was.

Paige: We'd be walking right into his trap.

Phoebe:... At least we could end the resurrection before it starts. [Wyatt and Chris suddenly walk in]

Wyatt: You can't go down there, you'd be walking right into the demon's trap, all of them want you guys dead.

Paige: So we let them just bring back the source?

Chris: We could take them out. Me, Melinda and Wyatt along with Payton, Astrid and Warren.

Piper: No way!

Phoebe: I agree its to dangerous... come to think of it where is Payton, and the others, and Cole?

Scene break - Phoebe's house.

[Meanwhile Coop was still packing his things]

Peter: Dad you can't do this, please.

Coop: I have to get out of here. I'm sorry but you guys need to stay here, I'm not dragging my kids into my mess.

Peter: Its not even your mess!

Coop: Yes it is, I've obviously done something for your mom to sleep with my brother.

I'm going back to my planet. [Peter suddenly snapped and picked up a heavy lamp and smashed it against Coop's head, and knocked him unconscious]

Scene break - The underworld

[Payton and Warren had both regained consciousness and were locked in a cell, along with Cole and Astrid]

Payton: What's going on?

Cole: We don't know anything, yet. Still stuck in here.

Warren: Got anyway of controlling your physco son?

Astrid: He is not a physco okay? He's one of us! He's just angry and upset and he has every right too be.

Cole: Can everyone just shut up for a second. We stay low until we can be rescued.

Warren: Dad staying low, isn't exactly an option now is it? [A demon approached them and grabbed Cole from the cell] Dad!

Cole: It'll all be okay we've been in worse situations...

Payton: What are they going to do?

Scene break - Prue's house.

[Peter ran through to his cousin Alex]

Alex: Where's the fire?

Peter: I've just done something stupid.

Alex: How stupid is stupid?

Peter: My dad.. he was going to leave and I hit him to stop him he's unconscious,

Alex: What?! Peter are you serious! Where is he?

Peter: In the basement of our old cabin. I locked his powers. Please don't tell anyone I don't want him to leave,

Alex: Forcing him to stay is not the answer, we need to go and see if he's alright.

Peter: I'm not letting him go! I'm tired of it always being about them. Cole's stupid children why do they get their mom and dad and not me, if dad leaves I'll have know one!

Alex: Peter that's not true and you know it.

Peter: Yes it is, ever since Payton and Warren have arrived mom has abandoned, me, Parker and Prue. If you tell anyone about this I'll cast a spell and make them think that it was you and you'll be vanquished!

Alex: Alright okay, lets just make sure your dad is okay before leaving him in the basement.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner.

[Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Paige, were scrying for Warren]

Phoebe: Its not working they have to be in the underworld, we have to go down there.

Piper: Well, Chris and Melinda are looking at Magic school and Wyatt's up with the elders.

[Chris orbed in with Melinda]

Chris: They've left magic school. Wyatt said that the elders can't track them either.

Paige: Its him, isn't it its Aaron.

Prue: We don't know that before we've been held hostage by demons numerous occasions. Could have been one which Payton was tracking for vengeance of her past.

Phoebe: Bit of a coincidence on timing. Who would Aaron really listen too? He won't listen to his mother, or Cole. What about his father?

Paige: Or Henry,

Phoebe: No, It's too late for him, he feels too guilty we need to summon his dad, or bring him back from the dead for a bit there's a spell which Chris created where we can take, them down to the underworld, right

Chris: I'll show you how it works, but we're running out of time.

Scene break - The underworld

[Cole was being strapped to a metal table.]

Cole: So, are you at least going to tell you what your going to do with me?

Aaron: Where's the element of surprise, when I was being held in the FBI holding facility they never told me anything.

Cole: Guess that's a no then, but I recognise that machine the DNA extrapolator.

Aaron: We're going to recreate the source is symbol, if your blood, is the new charmed legacy then we can use that to bring back the source, that'll either kill your or the source will when he's back.

Cole: I feel so privileged.

Aaron: And your children will be dead once the source arrives. Kill the new legacy before it starts, [A light flickers as the machine turns on Cole begins too scream in pain]

Meanwhile... [Astrid, Payton and Warren are trying to escape from the cell.]

Payton: What are they doing back there?

Warren: It sounds pretty bad, use your heat powers to burn through the bars.

Payton: Alright I don't know if it'll work.

Astrid: Dad would do it for us. [Payton began to warm up, her hand and it began to burn and glow but stop]

Warren: Why won't it work?

Payton: The cell its bouncing back from the cell...my powers.

Astrid: Fantastic, what's being the most powerful witches, and being powerless. We have to think like a mortal and escape without our powers.

Scene break - The old Cabin,

[Peter and Alex arrived at the cabin and went down, to the basement where Coop was still unconscious, Alex checked his pulse.]

Alex: He's alright.

Peter: Of course he's alright! I wouldn't hurt him!

Alex: Your going to keep him prisoner though?

Peter: Yeah I magically secured this place well, Mom did it along time ago, [Suddenly Coop woke up]

Coop: Peter... Alex what are we doing, here?

Peter: I'm stopping you from leaving me dad, just like everyone else does. You can't use your powers!

Coop: Peter this is crazy just stop. You can't stop me from doing anything I'm your father. [Coop went to go to the door, but Peter waved his hand and Coop got thrown up against the wall.] Alex do something!

Alex: I can't do anything

Peter: Dad look its for the best you'll soon relies.

Coop: Peter, let me go and I swear I won't leave you.

Peter: No you need to relies you can't leave us, I'll be back later.

Scene break - The underworld.

Jamie: I'm back in the real world and I'm in the underworld, great paradise

Paige: Your the only one who could get through to your son Jamie [They approach where Aaron has prepared the resurrection along with lady Cassidy and other demons]

Phoebe: Where are they Aaron? Where are my family?! [Aaron turned around and saw Jamie]

Aaron: Why is he here?

Jamie: You need to stop this Aaron, I know you've been hurt, and betrayed but this isn't the way to take it out on your family is it?

Aaron: You don't know anything about me, father. [Aaron threw an energy ball at Jamie it just went straight threw him and Aaron realised he was dead]

Jamie: Please just stop this.

Prue: Unless you want to be in the line of demons vanquished by the charmed ones I suggest you turn this around.

Aaron: Your too late. [They all heard screaming and rushed toward the sound, the symbol on the wall was beginning to light up]

Phoebe: Cole... [Phoebe went to go to Cole but Aaron used his telekinesis powers and threw him against the wall,]

Lady Cassidy: Your all to late to stop this.

Piper: Who the hell are you?

Cole: She's been here all... [Cole didn't get to finish his sentence as he screamed, the symbol opened up and the source began to make his way through detentions, using Cole's blood.]

Meanwhile...

[Astrid, Payton and Warren had managed to escape the cell,]

Astrid: God, finally. What is going on over there? [Payton, Warren and Astrid, arrive to see the source returning. Payton uses her heat power try and vanquish the source but he uses one of his fireballs and aims squarely at her]

Phoebe: PAYTON! [Cole begins struggling on his straps, but the source begins to advance on him,]

Lady Cassidy: Let's get out here, fast take him too.

Jamie: Aaron! Stop this, you don't want to do this.

Astrid: We're your parents listen too us! [Aaron throws an energy ball into the charmed ones, whilst Warren tries to get to Cole but a force field stops him. Aaron grabs Cole and they shimmer away along with the other demons]

DAMN IT!

Warren: [Turns to Phoebe, who is by Payton on the floor] Are you alright?

Payton: I'm fine... [Payton stands up]

Prue: Now they have the most powerful source of magic, on their side.

Phoebe: Cole isn't just a powerful source of magic, he's my partner and the father of two of my children... and he's not that powerful.

Piper: Phoebe, he's the future of the charmed line.

Phoebe: No they are. He just has half of their blood which means they don't have access too it. Aaron, isn't my grandchild he's only Cole's.

Paige: They're still pretty powerful Phoebe we need to find them,

Phoebe: Yeah I don't like the sound of Cole being stuck with them I want him back with me. Not to mention he's with the source.

Scene break - Unknown.

The source: If I were you Mr Turner I would cooperate,

Cole: I don't really have a choice do I? So go on then what's your grand finale.

The source: I don't have to answer, that question but this is your new home from now on. [Cole is shoved into a cell and the door is locked, the source is gone to plan his revenge]

Scene break - Phoebe's house.

[After a long day the sister's decided to go home and sleep, Phoebe know she would get Cole back one way or another]

Prue II: Mom, Peter said, Dad left us.

Phoebe: What?

Peter: He went back to his planet, its forbidden there mom.

Phoebe: Your dad wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye, we haven't even sorted things out about you two.

Prue II: Not that You'd care, now you have Cole.

Phoebe: Cole... Cole's been kidnapped.

Prue II: That's why you care because you don't want too be alone!

Phoebe: No, of course I care about you!

Prue II: LEAVE ME ALONE.

Scene break - unknown, [The source stepped back into Cole's cell. Cole stood up before him, Aaron treaded behind]

Cole: So do I get something to eat now?

The source: We must begin.

Cole: To do what?

The source: To turn you on our side.

 _episode 15! trailer is on my channel, will post 16 asap. Hope you enjoyed. So Phoebe now has no men by her side. Peter is keeping Coop captive, his own father what will happen when she finds out? Who will she want to save more Coop or Cole?_

 _So Astrid, Payton and Warren are the new charmed ones, what do you think of that?_


	17. 2X16 Under Attack Part one of Finale

2x16 Under attack [Part one of the finale]

 _Office of Defence, Washington DC, Incoming call._

 _'This is Inspector Truduea of the SanFransisco Police Department, SanFransisco is down... I repeat SanFransisco is down'_

 _'Sir this is Minister Edwards, can you here me... Sir?'_

48 Hours previously - The Penthouse.

Warren: Payton... can I run something past you for a second?

Payton: Yeah sure,

Warren: You know how, Mom has those weird dreams sometimes well I had one.

Payton: What was it about?

Warren: We were under attack by these, monsters but they weren't normal demons.

Payton: Warren, its probably just your subconscious but I can get Chris or Wyatt to check it on for you,

Warren: I'll go to them, its fine.

Scene break - Planet of the Uhton

The Source: Is everyone prepared?

Aaron: Everything is put in place,

The Source: Right first, lest go after the four Charmed ones then... the world.. [Cole was trapped in a cell once again, knowing about the destruction of earth and his family.]

Cole: You won't get away with this, I'll kill you if its the last thing I do. Both of you.

Aaron: You'd kill your own grandson?

Cole: Your not my flesh and blood when you side with him. [The source zapped Cole with a lightening bolt and sent him flying into the wall, they both left]

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner.

Wyatt: I checked on your, theory and there's nothing weird going on with the elders at the moment.

Warren: Why did I have that dream?

Wyatt: Like Payton said, just your subconscious.

Warren: The source has to be planning something, he's the source when I was the source I was always plotting and planning.

Wyatt: Mate, your asking for trouble. [A loud siren sound vibrated, through the house, Wyatt and Warren covered there ears]

Warren: What the heck is that, [Warren rushed outside, and Wyatt followed orbing,] Really?

No wonder the elders don't trust you with powers.

Wyatt: I don't see anything.

Warren: Maybe there doing some sort of army or navy thing.

Scene break - SanFransisco Police Department. [Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all at the police department with Andy and Daryl.]

Daryl: We've got to do something about this and fast we should alert Washington and New York.

Prue: We can't what are we going to say?

Andy: You guys got a warning from the source himself, there sending something down and that siren, is to do with them.

Piper: What are you going to say to them? We're gonna be attacked by an alien race sent by the source of evil?

Andy: Well obviously, not just that we're under attack, we can get men on the front line then

Phoebe: They'll be executed, this is our fight nobody else's.

Daryl: If they attack the city, or the world its not just your fight our job is to defend our land, [In an instants there was a huge vibration on the floor and another loud siren, causing, Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Paige to cover there ears. The glass shattered through the windows of the police department and a huge spaceship hovered outside the windows. A light shone out of the bottom at Phoebe, but Piper grabbed her hand]

Piper: PHOEBE!

Phoebe: Piper! [The light dragged her into the ship along with Piper and flew off. Leaving Prue and Paige in the state of shock]

Prue: We need to go to the elders, and come up with something fast!

[Suddenly a huge explosion, occurred knocking down a few buildings and people started running,]

Paige: Lets go.

Scene break - Inside the spaceship.

Piper: Phoebe? Are you alright?

Phoebe: I'm fine Piper, just a little shock... do you recognise any objects from any demon tribes?

Piper: No... I recognise the driver though. Its Aaron.

[Aaron pressed a button and a laser beam released down to SanFransisco.]

SanFransisco - Golden Gate Bridge,

Paige: We have to do something the source is moving in on us,

Elder Zola: We could put a force field across the earth but that's all we can do, for now.

Paige :... Lets do that... [A laser beam shot down from the bridge right where, Prue and Paige were standing the whole bridge began to collapse, sending Prue and Paige flying]

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner

[Chris and Melinda ran into the manner to see Wyatt with, Warren, Payton and Astrid.]

Chris: Thank god your not up in the bridge

Melinda: Well you could have orbed off but does anyone know what's going on?

Wyatt: I told you, Warren called it.

Warren: Hey I was just following my instincts and I was right, speaking of which where's Mom and her sisters?

[Andy charged through the doors, of the manner along with Leo and Daryl.]

Andy: Where's Alex?

Warren: Him and Peter must be somewhere, why what happened?

Daryl: We're under attack

Andy: We need to leave, now grab what you need.

Payton: I'm not going anywhere with you? Where's my mom?

Andy: We don't know they were taken. [Wyatt switched on the T,V]

 _'SanFransisco police department became under attack earlier today by an unidentified flying object, we are treating this as a terrorist attack the craft seamed to be targeting civilians, in the police department. After that a law, facility building was attacked and the SanFransisco bridge, this was no accident,' [_ The tv switched offautomatically and began fuzz]

Chris: Wyatt quit it already.

Wyatt: I'm not doing anything. [Suddenly the source appeared on T.V. Payton looked outside, and there was a huge screen in the sky with the source on it.]

Payton: Guys you should look at this... [Everyone looked outside the window]

 _'Greetings People of Earth, you may not no me but I know you. I've been watching your planet for years even at my grave. Before, many years ago for hundreds of years I've tried to take over your planet, and now It's time to put my plan into action'_ [Payton ran outside to face the screen Warren followed quickly]

 _'All of you Halliwells, out there, you will be destroyed, and we will take over the world. The new charmed line, Payton, Warren, and Astrid you will be dead before you get a chance to use your powers the worse is coming'_

Warren: Great, he's just exposed us... [Payton fired an energy ball at the screen but it didn't do anything everyone gasped, the source on the screen raised his hands and a huge wave of fire, came at them, throwing Payton and Warren to the other end of the street with the wave of vibration before. Everyone else was dead, the screen disappeared.]

[Payton stumbled up to her feet, and Warren followed, the whole street was on fire.]

Payton: Come on the manner...

Scene break - Golden gate bridge,

[Prue and Paige were in shock as the saw the source, vanish on the screen and the amount of power he had]

Prue: Thanks for orbing me to safety.

Paige: No problem, where do you think he attacked?

Prue: Where else? The manner. He was targeting, Warren, Astrid and Payton.

Scene break - Planet of the Uhton.

[Cole was standing awaiting the source's instructions, when Phoebe and Piper were approaching with Aaron]

Phoebe: Cole! [Phoebe went to Cole but Piper pulled her back,]

Piper I don't think he recognises you Phoebe, otherwise he would have put up a fight, when you arrived.

Phoebe: What did you do to him?!

The Source: See for yourself, kill them... Balthazar. [Cole threw an energy ball toward the charmed ones but Piper managed to doge it out of the way by exploding it. Cole went to try again but the source stopped him] That was a demonstration before I kill you I want their powers take them too the room, Balthazar. Now we need all reinforcements on planet earth.

Scene break, Magic school.

Payton: From when Damon attacked, the best weapons are here, right?

Warren: Or our powers Payton,

Payton: He's sending people to attack us god knows they could be invincible,[Astrid felt a short stabbing Pain, she clenched her tummy]

Warren: Astrid? What's wrong?

Astrid: The baby... Aaron, there's something wrong I think I need a doctor.

Warren: Alright we'll get Uncle Leo, to take a look at the devil inside of you,

Astrid: He is not the devil! Leave of, if you had been tortured for months on end you would have lost it too.

Payton: Astrid, I have and I didn't deal with it like this. So has Warren.

Astrid: You were tortured?

Warren: By some demons, they wanted me to become the ruler of the underworld use my powers for my advantage, and it worked didn't it?

Astrid: But to be fair, Warren you did try to kill all of us, when you first arrived back-

Warren: That was because I was under dark magic!

Astrid: I know I get it, and Payton tried to kill every demon, who could have possibly hurt her. Aaron's just going after the wrong people.

[The earth began to lift up and a huge aircraft, rose from the ground sending the pavement everywhere, Warren moved his sisters back. All of the students in magic school started using their powers against it. A beam started shooting at everyone.]

Scene break - Washington D.C

[Minister Edwards in charge of Homeland security was hearing about the strange occurrences in SanFransisco]

Minister Edwards: It's always SanFransisco, isn't it. Alert the white house, we need to get the government to safety. [His assistant Jenny picked up the phone to call the white house]

Jenny: And SanFransisco police department sir?

Minster Edwards: Tell them were sending reinforcements from Washington and New York City

...Oh my god

Jenny: Sir... What is it? [Everyone looked out the window too see that they were under attack, by round hovercrafts.]

Minister Edwards: We need to alert Europe Pronto, they're targeting the world like what that thing said. I'm going to SanFransisco myself.

Scene break - The Underworld,

[The Underworld, was going crazy, with the source taking over the world, with an alien race, every demon wanted to kill the source or get in on his side. Payton and Warren, were walking through the underworld, when they were stopped by a familiar demon who Warren knew. Astrid stayed behind, at the penthouse.]

Warren: We need to get some weapons, and knowledge

Mason: Hello young ones, what brings you too these neck of the woods.

Payton: We need some help, we don't have a lot of time.

Scene break - SanFransisco Streets

[Everyone was running and screaming as spaceships began to advance, on the people down bellow. Figures came out from the sky, grey, figures with black eyes and pointy ears,]

Paige: We need reinforcements, our reinforcements, lets call Erin, Henry JR, Tyler, Taylor and Melody.

Prue: Are you sure that's not too dangerous? [A loud siren went off once again and Paige and Prue covered there ears they looked behind them to see a giant machine standing behind them, it started incinerating people. Prue and Paige orbed out quickly]

Scene break - the space ship

[Meanwhile Phoebe, and Piper were trapped in the cell which the source had put them in who was preparing to go down to earth and destroy the future power of three along with Aaron and Cole]

Phoebe: You can't just leave us here! We will escape!

The Source: You will but it will be too late your children will be dead! The charmed line, the Halliwell legacy will be diminished. As it should be. Lets go to war.

Scene break - Magic school. [Astrid was at magic school with Peter]

Peter: You sure its safe here, considering the damage they've done to this place.

Astrid: They've already attacked here they won't come back, [Suddenly Astrid felt something wet on her feet she looked down] Peter... I think I'm going into labour! [Peter rushed toward Astrid as she collapsed, a couple of magic school teachers came bursting in]

Peter: This is the worst possible time, Astrid we need a doctor.

Astrid: No I can't go out there the source is marching to war, with us.

Peter: We'll just have to get uncle Leo, I'll go and get -

Astrid: Don't leave me!

Peter: I'll be quick I promise! [Peter beamed off]

Scene break - SanFransisco streets, [Leo was with Andy, who had finally found Prue and Paige]

Leo: Have you heard from Phoebe or Piper?

Paige: No Leo, we've contacted Erin and she said that she'll come and help us defeat these monsters

Leo: You need to vanquish the source!

Prue: My guess is that's up too Warren, Payton and Astrid.

Scene break - The Underworld Mason's Layer

Mason: You want my demons, to help you win this battle?

Payton: Your are only chance,

Mason: What's in it for me?

Warren: Do you really want my dad to be scarified because of the source? Or a chance never to be ruler, because the source is going to destroy all of creation.

Mason: Alright we'll help you when he sends those creatures down, we'll go to earth with an army, I'll go and prepare them. [Peter came running towards them]

Peter: What are you doing with him?

Warren: He's helping us.

Peter: Astrid's in labour you guys have too come

Payton: Peter we don't have time, you'll have to help her, we need to get ready for the source.

Warren: She's right man, find Leo he'll know what to do.

Scene break - SanFransisco Streets.

[A portal opened out stepped, Erin, Melody, Taylor, Henry JR and Tyler]

Paige: Thanks for coming.

Erin: This day would come at some point its so quiet,

Prue: People are running for cover, know where's safe not even magic school

Melody: We can't hurt Aaron, we just have to make him see the clearer picture the source has obviously corrupted him

Henry JR: The government did that too him a long time ago, Melody.

Tyler: We need to kill every last one of them, as this might happen again if we let them live.

Melody: NOO! Aren't you forgetting something? Aaron destroyed the triad, and those agents he's on our side

Taylor: He kidnapped Phoebe, Cole and Piper

Melody: Shut up Tyler!

Scene break - Magic school [Peter arrived with Leo but Astrid was already holding her baby]

Peter: You've already had the baby?

Astrid: The magic school teachers, made a remedy to help me

Leo: Is he okay?

Astrid: He's fine, but I need to leave and help Warren and Payton, Peter if you could watch him...

Peter: Astrid he's the devil's child, literally.

Astrid: Please, Peter. If you want mom to be saved.

Aaron: Nobody is going anywhere. [Astrid, Peter and Leo, turned around to see Aaron and Cole stood before them]

Scene break - SanFransisco.

[Meanwhile the source was arriving with his army and shooting at literally anything. Payton and Warren arrived with Mason, Erin, and the others were also on there side.]

Paige: What the hell are you two doing?

Warren: Bringing in reinforcements.

Paige: We have, reinforcements, here look Warren, this is crazy, Mason is in it for himself like he was with Henry.

Payton: We don't have much of a choice! [The source suddenly let out a huge laser beam breaking up the earth they were standing on, and his people began to attack the Halliwells and civilians. ]

Scene break - the spaceship [Meanwhile, Piper and Phoebe were trying to find a way out of the spaceship]

Piper: I think its this way

Phoebe: Are you sure about that... ... [Piper pushed a button and a the door opened leading to the outside.]

Scene break [magic school]

Astrid: Do you relies what is going on out there?

Aaron: Of course I do! We're getting back what's ours.

Leo: And what's that? Because you don't have the right to invade this planet.

Aaron: My life, if we get rid of all you people we're getting our life back...

Leo: The source, has brainwashed both of you.

Peter: We can't get through to them why don't we just leave, and do what we have to do.

Aaron: NOOOOOO! [Aaron suddenly threw an energy ball toward Peter who went crashing into the wall, Leo stood protectively in front of both of them. Phoebe and Piper orbed in just in time as Aaron went to throw another energy ball. Leo helped Peter up from the energy ball meanwhile Astrid was holding baby Aaron.]

Phoebe: I know this is what you think you want, but believe me it isn't. We can help you see things differently.

Cole: Do you trick people like that all the time, Shax? The Triad? Prue?

Piper: The triad and Shax are not people, Cole they are demons and they had to be vanquished, we never tricked Prue into anything. [Phoebe, approached Cole, he stepped back a little at first, confused]

Phoebe: Trust me Cole. [Phoebe raised her hand on his forehead flashbacks of them raised through his mind as well as his children, and the Halliwells.]

Cole: Phoebe... I'm so sorry, [Cole gave Phoebe a big hug, of relief,] oh my god Payton and Warren are out there!

Aaron: You can't turn your back on me! [Aaron swung his attention to Cole, and Phoebe]

Cole: Aaron, its time to come back to your family.[Astrid's baby started to cry, Astrid looked up at him]

Astrid: Please Aaron, I never meant to cause you any harm, I just wanted to know who you would be in the future. I'm sorry all of this happened to you, you didn't deserve any of it you were just being yourself, your powers are yours know one else's.

Aaron: Don't talk about me like that... I'm not innocent, I know why this happened someone has to pay and this family. MY FAMILY. has constantly betrayed me! All I've done for those stupid agents is do what they say but its never good enough, I've cooperated while they've controlled everything my life taken away my child by killing her, and taken away my freedom, and my wife. Not anymore! [Astrid past the baby to Aaron, she knew what was coming,]

Scene break - SanFransisco [Meanwhile SWOT had just arrived and Minister Edwards]

[It was a warzone, the source was killing everyone in his path, Erin, Henry JR, Tyler, Taylor and Melody were all fighting of the source's people. Along with Mason's help.]

Warren: I think we should surrender.

Payton: What?!

Warren: People, are gonna die... [They saw the source before them] We surrender [Warren put his hands up, Payton did the same and the source smiled]

The Source: Good, but what use are you when there are only two off you?

Paige: What the hell are you doing?!

Warren: Innocent people are dying!

The Source: SILENCE! Take them aboard my ship, both of them, we will find the third one begin the operation of the detonation device here.

Minister Edwards: I advice you to back down, now. [Suddenly the source turned around and shot him with a lightening bolt. Payton and Warren were led away, whilst the others stood in shock]

Scene break - magic school

[A blast of lightening flew from Aaron, and Astrid's hands and the two lightening bolts collided in halo like powers. Although neither of which were possessed by the powers of the halo, they just wanted it to end. Aaron thought the only way to end this was to kill the one who had 'betrayed' him. Astrid didn't want to fight Aaron but she had to fight the other side.]

Cole: BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS! [Cole threw an energy ball at the lightening, to try and stop the lightening but it was no use, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Peter went out of the room]

Leo: This is gonna end badly.

Phoebe: How do we stop it?

Cole: We get rid of their powers

Phoebe: How? [Suddenly a huge crash from the other room and a cry from Astrid sent Cole running in to find Aaron lying on the floor.]

Astrid: That wasn't me...

Tyler: He was trying to kill you I have to stop him, you need to leave now, Warren and Payton have been taken by the source and now he wants you. [Astrid stood there in shock was Aaron really dead what was going to happen to her brother and sister?]

 _hope you enjoyed, the last chapter will be up asap, then its trilogy 3 which will be 15 chapters._


	18. 2X17 We Are Warriors Part II

2x17 We Are Warriors

Scene break - Paige's house.

Paige: So we're just going to let the source win?

Henry JR: That's what I thought in those years of torture, from those FBI demon agents.

Prue: Well we basically have surrendered with Payton and Warren, with the source they just need Astrid.

Henry JR: We should warn her, and keep her safe.

Paige: I think, Tyler's gone to do that.

Scene break - Magic school.

Tyler: He was trying to kill you I had to shot him,

Astrid: NO! YOU REALLY DIDN'T! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO POLICE EVERYONE?! [Astrid, generates an energy ball but Leo shoves her to stop the energy ball]

Leo: Nobody is killing anyone, Tyler you are not in charge here, the adults are. Everyone needs to calm down. This is exactly what the source wants us to turn against one another.

Piper: Leo, why don't you check Aaron out?

Cole: No I'll do it he's my grandchild.

Phoebe: Leo was a doctor.

Cole: I'm no stranger to the medical field I couldn't exactly take my demonic self to the ER. [Cole picked up the unconscious Aaron and placed him on one of the sofa's]

Piper: We can't all stay here we need to help, them out there Astrid, you need to leave possibly go up with the elders.

Phoebe: I can take you up there.

Astrid: No way, I'm not leaving him alone.

Cole: I'm staying here... with Leo, Piper and Phoebe, Tyler and Peter can go and find the others and figure out what to do next.

Astrid: Alright, make sure he doesn't die. Otherwise, you'll pay [Astrid looks at Tyler. Phoebe orbs Astrid up with the elders and the others go and find the rest]

Scene break - The Spaceship. [Payton and Warren were led through the spaceship]

Payton: What are we gonna do?

Warren: Just relax and remain calm...

Payton: We've been hijacked onto a spaceship in case you haven't noticed!

The Source: ON YOUR KNEES, BOTH OF YOU! [They both did as they were told,]

Warren: What are you going to do? Kill us?

The Source: Maybe once your sister, arrives you need to be executed together. but first we need to work out where she is. [The source approached Warren and touched a hand on his forehead]

Payton: What are you doing?!

The source: I'm searching through his brain! [Payton saw Warren's eyes role to the back of his head, Payton shivered in fear in a moment they could die.]

Scene break - Police Station hide out [Erin and the others had managed to escape the source's demons with the police's help].

Erin: Right lets shimmer up to the spaceship.

Henry JR: We can't its magically protected.

Erin: Maybe you can't but I can!

Henry JR: Your not going up alone. Are you crazy?!

Taylor: Aaron, could go with her.

Melody: Yeah Aaron's a psychopath in case you haven't noticed, we don't want to draw him to the source even more.

Henry JR: That's your husband your talking about.

Melody: He was my husband along time ago, not anymore.

Erin: You can't let them get between them come with me we need to convince him.

Henry JR: Maybe your not the best ones to do that, maybe I am, Tyler said he was at magic school right?

Scene break - Magic school. [Alex was healing Aaron, and it was surprisingly working]

Alex: He's resisting a lot, but that's because of his demonic side he should be all healed up soon. [As if on cue Aaron woke up,]

Piper: Thank you Alex,

Scene break - The police station, [Meanwhile Andy repapered with Daryl ancouple of other agents]

Andy: Where's Prue and Paige? It's urgent?

Tyler: They went back to Prue's house. [Andy walked out the door, Daryl stayed with the others]

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner, [Meanwhile Prue II had cast a spell with Melinda, Wyatt and Chris to refurbish the manner once again]

Melinda: So all of this you just wanna find your dad?

Prue II: Of course I do! He's my father, my family I really don't care about anyone else except my family,

Wyatt: Prue, didn't anyone tell you he left?

Scene break - Prue's house. [Andy burst through the doors]

Prue: Andy! [Prue ran up to Andy and gave him a big hug] Is Alex safe? Tell me he's safe.

Andy: He's fine, at magic school, Aaron was in an accident, your sisters are safe. Paige, I believe we found your family.

Paige: What?... Seriously?

Andy: They're in another dimension hidden by the elders, I know you no the elders are behind this but the source has access to these, through his spaceship we can rescue Warren and Payton if we get, Piper and Phoebe.

Paige: How do you know all of this?

Andy: Me, Cole and Leo earlier... before

Paige: Wait with Cole! Are you serious he was kidnapped ages ago...

Andy: We had to keep it a secret, otherwise the elders would move them again.

Prue: Andy how did you figure this out?

Andy: Wyatt told us.

Paige: Which is why, he, Chris and Melinda are not the power of three. Because he betrayed the elders.

Andy: You guys really take that seriously, betrayal what, Parker was vanquished, that witch was vanquished then there was Cole. Now Wyatt's lost his legacy.

Prue: Well when your a witch there are rules you have to follow and if you don't there are consequences just like in the real world. One rule here, we need to let Payton, Warren and Astrid win this battle by themselves.

Paige: We still need to rescue my family.

Prue: I think, they're safe there just out of reach when this over they'll come back.

Scene break - The spaceship [Warren fell to the floor, on his knees head first, he caught himself before landing face first in the floor, The source went to approach Payton]

Warren: HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!

The source: I will do, once I find out where the next hybrid is...

Warren: We don't know, we've been together fighting, you the whole time.

Payton: It's true... I don't know anything.

The source: Don't play dumb, I know your smart, you know off weapons, I'd like to know your powers, I could rob them of you and then sell them. [Suddenly Warren got up and swung his foot into the back of the sources head knocking him to the ground, unconscious. a few of the demons were starting to gain on him, but suddenly one of the walls of the spaceship, crashed down, in a huge explosion disintegrating some of the source's people,] Phoebe and Cole stepped out from the gravel.]

Warren: What are you guys doing here?

Cole: We came to get you out! [The source soon awoke, and recovered, Cole threw an energy ball at him but the source threw a much larger fireball, Knocking Phoebe and Cole into the nearby corridor. Payton managed to get out of her binds, and kicked the source in the back sending him staggering backward once again. He threw another fireball knocking both of them to the ground.]

Payton: We need Astrid.

Warren: No we don't, we can use our magic. My projection power, and your fire power. Trust me on this [Cole and the source were now fighting, Cole was winning. Warren and Payton held hands and raised their hands up in the air, a triquatra lit up the room in fire, Phoebe stood back and Cole shoved the source into the ring of fire. Payton and Warren closed there, eyes telepathically saying the source vanquishing spell, the fire rose in the air, Phoebe shoved Cole back and fire engulfed the source as he screamed, the room exploded, and everyone fell to their feet.]

Phoebe: Are you guys alright?

Warren: We're fine... just Astrid is she okay?

Cole: Astrid's up with the elders she's safe for now.

Payton: So is it really over? All this future business.

Phoebe: No because otherwise Paige's family would have been brought back here.

Cole: If I remember there's another person, a woman she was the triad's boss. She must be hiding here somewhere.

Payton: I remember her too.

Cole: Paige's family is in another dimension somewhere up here, we just gotta find that woman,

Warren: And the detination device on earth.

Phoebe: Well there should be some sort of button around here, Cole do you remember anything?

Cole: Not really its all a blur to me, those few days with the source I'm glad it wasn't years like Aaron.

Payton: Hey, I think I found the button... [Payton called the others from the other room the three went toward her.]

Warren: How do we know that's not for the earth? Or for this ship?

Payton: It says right there, detination button to destroy earth device not to destroy the earth, probably leaves the programme offline and locked, I can scan it.

Cole: How can you scan it? [Payton's eyes lit up a bluish colour her mind was going in the device, what the equipment was being used for she was in a completely different world]

Phoebe: How many powers does she have? [Erin and Aaron suddenly approached them] What are you guys doing here?

Aaron: We came to help, but the source was already destroyed right.

Warren: Yeah we did it,

Erin: Nice one, just like in the future, that's how the new legacy started you two, killing the source then...

Aaron: Hey don't tell him too much, what is she doing back there.

Cole: She's looking for something. With her brain, using a power.

Erin: Oh the scanner power I've never seen it before in person, [Suddenly Payton's eye's went back to normal.]

Payton: Its the right button.

Cole: Your sure?

Payton: Positive. [Cole and Payton pressed the button]

Scene break - SanFransisco

[Meanwhile the machine began to implode leaving everyone shocked.]

Scene break - the spaceship

[Phoebe had arrived back with Astrid to vanquish this woman, Cole was looking for the portal which had the other dimension in it]

Payton: Anyone know where this woman could be?

Astrid: Thought you and Cole would know,

Aaron: I think I might know... she's here somewhere I saw her... a while back up here with the source. Aaron approached a locked room,] Its locked.

Cole: Stand back... [Cole swiftly brought his hand up and began to melt the door]

Erin: Way for the dramatics, I thought you would kick the door down. [Cole rolled his eyes the door fell the opposite side a dingy layer appeared with dark walls and fluorescent green symbols.]

Aaron: So she's in here?

Lady Cassidy: I am in here, [Without warning, she fired an energy bolt into Aaron who slide across the floor, into unconsciousness again, Warren, Astrid and Payton arrived only too late. ]

Astrid: Why did you do that? [Erin rushed to Aaron, who was thankfully still alive.]

Lady Cassidy: He betrayed me.

Cole: So did I. Are you going to throw a fireball at my face?

Lady Cassidy: I don't have enough magic to vanquish you, even the power of three don't, which reminds me. [Suddenly the floor came apart, where Astrid, Warren and Payton were standing and they fell through down a tube, the floor closed before Cole could run to it.]

Phoebe: Where did you send them?

Lady Cassidy: To their deaths. [With that she shimmered off, Aaron woke up and got up off the floor]

Aaron: What did I miss? Hey where are the other three?

Phoebe: We don't know.

Cole: Calm down, I'm sure I can sense them they're my kids. [Cole closed his eyes to focus suddenly Paige, Prue, Henry JR and Piper, orbed onto the ship.]

Phoebe: Guys what are you doing here?

Piper: Well... we wondered what was taking you so long, we know Warren and Payton vanquished the source so we thought that it'd be over.

Paige: Yeah and my family would be here.

Erin: They've Been kidnapped by the triad's leader.

Henry JR: Wait Aaron, didn't you kill the triad?

Aaron: Yeah but not the leader, everyone else but the leader.

Prue: Well there's got a be a clue around here, and its to do with Henry and Aaron

Paige: Why do you say that?

Prue: Well this whole thing started with them so they have to help solve this, what was that machine thing.

Henry JR: The DNA, Machine they need that to vanquish her.

Aaron: But you guys destroyed.

Henry JR: Oh they're more powerful than you think those three, we should look for them.

Scene break - sewers of the spaceship [Payton, Warren and Astrid landed in some slimy green gunk. Astrid began to scream]

Warren: Astrid shut up a minute, [Warren waved his hand as to wave her off. Payton got up the gunk was just between the ankles and the knees so not to deep, They heard a huge siren they had to cover their ears. Suddenly they began to move Payton fell on her bum as they went down another dark tunnel into some more gunk]

Payton: Where do you think, we are?

Warren: We're still in the spaceship the siren, is the engine of the spaceship.

Astrid: That's reassuring we're alone with a psychopath.

Warren: Dad will stop her

Payton: I think we're the only ones who could stop them...so what is this place of the spaceship its like a...

Warren: A sewer.

Astrid: We're not on earth, keep up.

Warren: She's trying to get rid of us in toxic waste, look that machine is about to incinerate us

Payton: We need to grab something to hold onto, before the machine pulls us down again,

[Payton grabs the nearby wall and lifts herself up, Astrid and Warren do the same. Suddenly they were drew back by something and they all landed in a heap on the floor in another room coughing and spluttering, Aaron and Henry JR rushed to them]

Henry JR: Sorry, about that it can be a little hazy at time.

Payton: What did you do?

Aaron: His famous, teleportation spell. well my spell.

Henry JR: You did not invent it, I did.

Aaron: Yeah right, we were trying to get away from the agents without our active powers, so I cast a spell, you say its your spell, because you said, lets cast a spell. Not. the. same. thing.

Henry JR: Whatever. [Astrid and Payton both laughed.

Astrid: Thanks for getting us out of there.

Aaron: No problem, [They were interrupted by Lady Cassidy entering the room]

Lady Cassidy: You know I should just send you back there, I could do it just like that but there are better ways of destroying you. I thought it would be a good show, watching you guys in there. [She generated an energy ball, Aaron stepped forward and brought an energy ball and threw it at her, but it made no affect.]

Aaron: Your not going to vanquish them, destroy them whatever, because we won't let you will we Henry.

Lady Cassidy: Finally standing up to us?

Henry JR: We've been standing up to you for a long time, you see we invented the spell to get them out of there, we came back from the future to defeat you

Lady Cassidy: You don't have the power of three. [Cole, Phoebe and Erin finally came along as well as Piper, Prue and Paige. Astrid pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. Together Warren, Astrid and Payton began to chant a spell]

 _From ancient times, power gains, so none will remain, no more in this world, the power will be engulfed by the black pearl, release this devil into the night set her free so everything is put right._

[Lady Cassidy began to smoke up and rise into the air and suddenly a huge blackness came from her inside out and she exploded.]

Aaron: Is she gone?

Cole: I think that was a vanquish...

Piper: What kind of spell was that?!

Payton: Hey I wrote it! It was obviously successful. with Henry's help of course.

Paige: What's the black pearl?

Henry JR: The stone, I was talking about earlier.

Paige: Ah, your full off secrets, so if this is over where are my family?

Prue: Maybe the elders are transporting them back down to earth, they may not be able to gain access up here.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner, A few hours later. [Wyatt did some of his magic, and managed to erase the memories of the people on earth so they didn't remember]

Phoebe: What's with all the bags?

Piper: Well, I got a job offer... in New York.

Phoebe: What your leaving? Your taking, Melinda, Wyatt and Chris?

Piper: They're more than happy to come, as they aren't the legacy they don't need to stay here... but you do. Prue's coming with me to New York as well as Leo of course hopefully it would be a magic free zone.

Phoebe: What about Paige?

Piper: I don't know what she's going to do depends if she gets her family back or not.

Scene break - Paige's house. [Meanwhile Astrid, Aaron Henry JR and Erin were at Paige's. Astrid and Erin were in the kitchen whilst the other three were in the other room]

Henry JR: They're coming back, I know they are otherwise I wouldn't be here.

Paige: I know that just... why do they have to keep me waiting? [A bright light entered the living room, and an elder came down] Where are they? You said...

Elder: I know what we said, we just needed to make sure everything is in order. [A portal opened, up, first Henry came through holding Henry JR and then Pandora, Charlie and Rose. Erin and Astrid came in just in time to see the reunion and the elder disappear.]

Henry: Paige.

Paige: Henry! [Henry gave Paige a huge hug, and passed little Henry to her. who was almost a year old]

Pandora: Who are all these people.

Astrid: They're... from the future, That's Aaron over there he's my son, he came to help us the triad and the source both returned, it was a long story.

Henry: What about these two?

Paige: Henry, that's our son, Henry JR and his wife, Erin. [Henry walked up to his older son and shook his hand, and then hugged him.

Henry: Thank you for looking after her.

Erin: We should probably be getting going we don't want to change to much of the future.

Paige: She's right you know, you too Aaron, what about the others, where are they?

Aaron: They're at magic school I believe.

Scene break. Magic school.

Aaron: Melody! [Aaron gave her a huge hug and Melody hugged back]

Melody: Your back to yourself then?

Aaron: Of course I am, I'm sorry about before, not standing by you that was wrong of me but let me make it up to you.

Melody: Aaron, you didn't have much of a choice... [Melody kissed Aaron on the lips they were interrupted by Astrid entering with her baby.]

[Cole, Phoebe, Payton, Warren Astrid and Aaron stood in a room, saying goodbye]

Astrid: I'm sorry.

Aaron: What for?

Astrid: Everything, I shouldn't have let you have that life, I'm your mother I'm supposed to protect you from evil not drive you too it.

Aaron: It's not your fault. I promise you. I love you, mom, I love all of you. I don't blame any of you for anything... before maybe I just wanted an escape from everything now I can go back to life as it was before the demon agents, and the triad, and the source.

Payton: Sounds like you've got everything planned.

Aaron: I have.

Astrid: Don't be too shy to come here again though, [Astrid gave him a long hug and so did Payton]

Cole: What about me do you forgive me for my evil ways?

Aaron: You made, it right I don't think you'd be president and even if you were not in the same way but... you still gave me to them.

Cole: I'm sorry, you know if I could do anything to change my decision I would.

Aaron: What's done is done.

Warren: Your going to be alright though? After everything that's happened... you will be alright?

Aaron: Of course I will, I have Melody and Henry like before as well as Erin, they'll always be there.

Warren: How can you live with yourself knowing you've done all those bad things?

Phoebe: Warren! What kind of question is that? He's been tortured for gods sake... have more empathy.

Aaron: I know, I shot one of my closest friends, and tried to destroy my family then... the world. but I guess I'll just have to make sure I'll get everything right from now on. [Piper is then stood at the doorway]

Piper: The portal is ready.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner,

[All of the Halliwells were having a farewell party for Piper and Prue's families having something to eat and drink]

Piper: I can't believe I'm not going to live here anymore, or have the book of shadows at my house.

Payton: Its my book now.

Warren: Correction our book. Me, you and Astrid.

Phoebe: What about you Paige? What are you going to do?

Paige: Me, and Henry were going to Washington he's got a job offer and I said he could take it.

Cole: Everyone's leaving.

Prue: Although, Phoebe are you ready for a life with Cole?

Phoebe: We're not together!

Piper: Phoebe, we know you are. [Phoebe smiles at Cole.]

Phoebe: I guess I am, Prue and Peter will still be here, if Coop bothers to come back and say goodbye to them.]

Scene break - the cabin,

[Coop was banging on the door, now wanting desperately to get let out but had no energy to shout. Peter then walked through with a bag of food and Alex.]

Coop: Where have you been?! I heard explosions...

Peter: Everything's sorted now, I brought you some food for the next few days...

Coop: Noo let me go... please, I won't tell anyone you brought me here, it'll stay between the two off us.

Peter: Are you sure about that? [Coop nodded his head desperately in tears wanting to get out.]

Coop: I promise.

Peter: There's three of us here your not going anywhere.

Alex: Peter. Just let him go.

Peter: Shut up! [Peter threw Alex up the stairs with super strength, Coop sat back down knowing he wasn't going anywhere.] Just relax, have a sleep [With that Peter left]

Scene break - Outside the Halliwell Manner

[It was the morning of the departure of the Halliwells, everyone was outside]

Phoebe: I can't believe, I'm going to be living in the manner, with my partner and kids.

Piper: Neither can I... Just don't do anything stupid either of you, just leave the magic to your kids.

Cole: No arguments there.

Phoebe: Hey what's happening with magic school?

Piper: That's up to you.

Paige: We'll see you later, gotta get to Washington. [Everyone then said there goodbye's]

Piper: Just remember we'll still be in touch.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner. [After a few days everyone was moving everything in to the manner, when there was a knock on the door. Astrid opened it.]

Astrid: Oh my god.

Jamie: I'm back, [Jamie smiled and hugged her tightly, Warren and Payton wondered in to see what happened, and they were shocked to see Jamie stood at the doorway]

 _There's the end of trilogy 2. Hope you guys liked it..._

 _Piper, Paige and Prue will still be in the fan fiction occasionally just not as much I feel as though the show would focus on one family so I chose, Payton, Astrid and Warren._

 _Prue II and Peter will also have there own story lines, as well as Coop who is still locked in the basement!_


End file.
